Pokemon World Our World Crossover 2: Ruins of Time
by Yami Marik 01
Summary: An after affect from the collision has caused some trouble for the two worlds. Some new and old heroes have to travel to the ruins of time and go back in time to stop the collision from happening but something even more dangerous is happening as well.
1. The Effect

**Hello everyone I have returned to write the sequel to the Pokémon World/ Our World Crossover series. This time something even more drastic than before will happen that will not only put our two worlds in danger but the entire universe itself. Read and see new heroes and some old ones travelling to stop the threat. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"What is it?" Tanner asked.

"Look a…POKEMON!" I shouted.

Tanner and I looked in front of us and saw a Pikachu it looked like a mouse which was yellow with the red stripes on its back and those two red cheeks.

"How could this be?" Tanner wondered.

"Good question I wonder how the others are taking this?" I wondered.

_Kelli_

"What the heck are Pokémon doing in my backyard?" Kelli wondered.

_Jessica_

"I thought we saved the two worlds, how did this happen?" Jessica wondered.

_Storm_

"I don't believe this, an after affect" Storm said.

Tanner and I were really confused and wanted to speak with the guardian but we had no idea where she was and the two orbs are gone so we couldn't go back to the Universal Realm. We then figured that it had something to do with the collision of the two worlds. Tanner and I were in front of my house so we decided to walk around. We saw that everywhere we looked a Pokémon was around; we saw Pidgeys in the sky and Treekos swinging on the trees. We weren't sure what to do.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Don't ask me" Tanner answered.

We then heard a noise;

"Hey give me back my Pokémon" a woman screamed as a guy with a pokeball in his hand was running away from her.

Tanner and I chased the guy who stole the pokeball. He was pretty fast but we didn't give up.

"Come back here" Tanner yelled.

Eventually he disappeared once we turned a corner. We were wondering where he went. We walked into an alley way nearby but there was a dead end. Tanner accidently hit his foot on a hammer and instead of falling it turned like a switch. The dead end suddenly came up and there was a path right in front of us. We decided to go in. We eventually began to hear noises the more we walked forward. Eventually we came to a room where we saw the guy. We hid behind a corner and watched him talk on a phone;

"Yes Giovanni I got the Pokémon from her and I will deliver it to you shortly, don't worry Team Rocket will succeed" he said as he hung up.

"I don't believe this Team Rocket exists in our world too" I whispered.

"We have to get the Pokémon back" Tanner whispered back.

I nodded then he popped out of the corner giving quite a shock to the Team Rocket grunt. He asked us how we found him ad we told him thanks to an accident. He wanted to battle us for the Pokémon. Tanner and I weren't sure if we still had our Pokémon. We checked our pockets and found out…we DID! He said only one of us could battle him and Tanner really felt the urge for battle so I let him go. Tanner sent out his Torterra, this made the grunt nervous as he sent out his Koffing. Torterra made short work of Koffing and the grunt left the pokeball on his desk and ran from his hideout. He grabbed the pokeball and managed to find the lady and returned her Pokémon to her.

"Thank you boys if Team Rocket got a hold of this we would be in trouble" he woman told us.

"What's inside it?" I asked.

She threw her pokeball and out came Ho oh;

"I caught this Pokémon when I saw it at this big tower in Americohto (America/Johto)" the woman answered.

"Um…ok" Tanner replied as she left our sight.

"What the heck is Americohto?" Tanner wondered.

"Think Tanner it sounds like America and Johto masked together" I told him.

"Yeah but I still don't get how all this happened it is like our world has also become a Pokémon world" Tanner said.

"I don't think so, I think there is more to this than we think" I replied.

"But if something bad is happening why isn't the guardian here yet?" Tanner asked.

"It must be a good reason if she isn't here to stop this" I said.

"Or she is getting lazy" Tanner mumbled.

"Hahaha yeah I guess that is a very good reason" I said sarcastically.

"Hey it is just a guess" Tanner replied in defense.

"Well I guess we will have to wait and see what happens while we are here let me show you around" I told Tanner.

"Yeah alright I have nothing better to do" Tanner said back.

I took Tanner on a little tour of my neighborhood. Tanner acted smart saying his turf is a whole lot better. I pretty much laughed when he said that. Typical Tanner, he is a great guy but had a fair amount of pride. Tanner and I were challenged to battles left and right. Also we saw a gym right where the plaza used to be. We were getting freaked out by the minute especially me since everything I knew was changed as if I'm living somewhere else. I decided to go to my house and see my mum.

"Hey mum I'm home" I called.

"Oh there you are" My mum replied.

I looked around the house and saw I had a Growlethe in the backyard and a Machoke was helping around the house.

"What happened to my home?" I thought.

"Michael can we go now?" Tanner complained.

"Ok sorry mum but I forgot something" I lied as I went into my room to pretend I grabbed something then I left along with Tanner saying goodbye.

"Normally I would find this awesome but since I'm so confused and it looks too real not like an anime it just looks silly" I told Tanner.

"Yeah I know so what now?" Tanner asked.

"Time to find the guardian" I replied.

**The first little adventure Tanner and I had. All the new heroes will be introduced in the next chapter as well as the plot. What is going on, why is our reality suddenly turned into the Pokémon world? Well if you want to know keep reading. I will update soon.**


	2. New Heroes, New Mission

**Time to introduce the new heroes and the plot. This is an explaining sort of chapter and I wish the best of luck to all the new and some old heroes in trying to avoid yet another fiasco.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Guardian come to me" Tanner chanted.

"Um o…k" I said.

It was no use we were pretty much stuck so we just hung around the hood that is until we got to a park and the guardian finally appeared.

"Hey Miss lazy nice to see you again" Tanner told her.

"Yes sorry I did not see what was going on until just now" the guardian replied.

"That's cool what is happening?" I asked.

"Well before I explain, you two won't be able to fix this problem alone so I'm going to bring some people back" the guardian told us.

"Really, you are going to bring the others back" Tanner said excited.

"Well I'm going to bring the same people from the Pokémon world but I have chosen three new people to join your gang, I will let Kelli, Storm and Jessica have a break, I watched these three people and they are perfect for the job" the guardian told us.

"Why can't we have a break" Tanner whispered to me.

Suddenly three people showed up in front of us, the guardian teleported them here. One was a young teenage girl and the other was two boys. They looked around rather confused.

"Hey what happened, I just got sucked up by a vortex" the teen girl said.

The other two boys agreed with her.

"Hold on you three I will explain once I bring the others" the guardian told them as the gang from the Pokémon world returned.

The teen girl's and one of the boy's eyes went wide open when they saw Misty.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh" the teen yelled jumping up and down.

"It's MISTY" I boy shouted.

They went up to Misty asking all these questions. Misty sweat dropped but blushed when they said they were her biggest fans. The teen girl asked her if she was with Ash and when Misty said she was they jumped around like crazy and totally happy that poke shipping happened.

"Yahoo poke shipping happened" they yelled.

"Poke shipping?" Misty and Ash said confused.

"ENOUGH" the guardian screamed.

"Hey guardian how have you been?" May asked.

"Not too good I have to explain everything, you three newbies all the people you see with you have saved two worlds form certain doom, this world and the Pokémon world, the worlds were on a collision course and they did collide but this group managed to stop the worlds from obliteration" the guardian explained.

"So that's what all that weird stuff was" one of the boys said.

"Yes anyway the rest of the stuff I'm about to say is for everyone, you see I have found out that when the two worlds collided they were stuck together long enough for their realities to switch so you see this world has become the Pokémon world and the Pokémon world has become this world" the guardian continued.

"That's why our world had no Pokémon in it and was filled with new creatures" Brock said.

"This has caused an unbalance in all of the dimension walls and soon the wall will collapse and the whole universe will be destroyed, the only way to reverse this is for all of you to go to the ruins of time, go back in time and stop the worlds from ever colliding, this should change the future" the guardian told us.

"Ok and where exactly are the ruins of time?" May asked.

"It is in the Pokémon world on a huge island that surprisingly hasn't been discovered yet since it is surrounded by heavy storms to protect the ruins and the storm is too powerful for anyone to go through but I will teleport you there and you can continue from there" the guardian said.

"Okay I have no idea what is going on" the teen girl said.

"Don't worry just remember that you will be joining forces with these people and will save the universe from destruction" the guardian answered.

The teen girls eyes teared up she was so happy that she was going to hang out with the Pokémon world heroes although she eyed May and Dawn with hatred in her eyes along with one of the boys.

"Unfortunately you all won't have enough time to collect the two orbs again or collect the EMP bomb so I have discovered a relic which is powerful enough to stop the collision it is called the Eraxus Relic. It is in a chamber underground in a jungle but we will get to that soon. First you will all have to collect the four Ananament gems because to open the relic's containment you will need them, the Ananament gems are all lost in a certain time. Each orb is in a different time, once you get to the Ruins of Time I will give you the combinations you need to get to the time you need to be to collect a gem and don't forget don't be seen in the Universal Realm by yourselves in the past since this might cause some problems" the guardian explained.

"Okay I guess we got everything thankyou guardian" I told her.

"No problem now let me teleport you to the island" the guardian replied as we were taken to the island where the ruins of time were.

Once we got there we looked around and saw the massive storm around it but above us was blue, sunny sky.

"Ok so you will all have to go straight and you will end up there" the guardian said.

"Hey how come you can't take us there?" Dawn asked.

"Good training for you to get there and it isn't too far" the guardian replied as she left us.

"Well I believe I get everything, I might as well introduce myself; hi I'm Kira" Kira said.

_Name: Kira_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 13_

_Description: Brown hair with blonde streaks which goes a little past her shoulders, brown eyes with a little hazel, average weight and build. Wears a red t-shirt/singlet (like Misty had in Kanto and Johto__),__ with yellow mini jacket with blue buttons, denim shorts with a light layer of  
blue cloth half way down, pink sneakers with white stripes down the sides,  
around neck is a sapphire pendant, on head pink bandana (may style) with white  
poke ball symbol and purple strag bag that clips around her side._

"Yo I'm Danny" Danny said.

_Name: Danny_

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 14_

_Description: Blonde hair which is kind of between long and short, has a light tan skin, average weight and build. Wears navy colored jeans and a dark blue t-shirt (lighter than the jeans but not (baby blue) with a white pokeball symbol at an angle in the top left corner and white sneakers with an electric-blue lightning bolt symbol. _

"Hey I'm Jonathan" Jonathan said.

_Name: Jonathan _

_Gender: Male_

_Age: 15_

_Description: Short messy black hair, brownish amber eyes, average weight and build. Wears a  
black vest over his red T-shirt and greyish blue pants._

"Nice to meet you three" the rest of us said in unison.

"Well I guess we should be on our way" Misty told us.

We began a journey towards the Ruins of Time.

**Well I hope everyone understands what is going on and now we all have met the three new heroes. They still don't fully understand what's happening but in no time they will become saviors. What kind of bad stuff will happen to us on the way to the Ruins of Time? I will update soon. **


	3. A Zero's Journey pt 1

**Okay now on the road to the Ruins of Time, what kind of maniacally things will come across our path? This will be fun…not!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We saw that all there was was a straight path with a jungle, rivers and waterfalls around it. Kira and Danny were still really hypo knowing that Ash and Misty were together and to actually meet them was such an experience for them. This whole adventure was an experience for everyone. Jonathan was really excited too especially the idea of saving the whole universe.

"Oh man I'm tired of walking" May complained.

"May we just walked for 10 minutes" I reminded her.

"Maybe because she is a lazy Slugma" Kira said laughing.

"Grr I do already not like her" May growled.

I looked at the three newcomers and two of them looked familiar as if I knew who they were.

"Excuse me Kira and Danny do you two go on topix and fan fiction?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" they both replied in unison.

"I don't believe it Kira, Danny it is me Michael" I yelled excitedly.

"Mayluvaupgrade?" Danny wondered.

"That's the one" I replied.

"Then you must be Kyster" Danny yelled.

"I can't believe it I can actually see you two" Kira cheered.

After we discovered we were already three best friends we had so many things to talk about.

"Jeez I don't believe this, excuse me I hate to break up this little meeting of yours but we have a universe to save" Tanner told us.

"Wow I almost forgot about that" I replied.

Everyone fell on the ground (the way they do in an anime when someone says something strange.). We continued on the road until we ended up needing to go across a he river. There were giant rocks we could jump to so that's what we did. If someone fell let's just say that he/she wouldn't be around anymore. We had to cross a few logs too then a creature popped out of some bushes it wasn't a Pokémon, it looked like some kind of monster but it was one we haven't seen yet. It had large fangs, a long body and slithered like a giant…SNAKE! We ran for our lives with the 100 foot long snake following us. Then we remembered we had our Pokémon Misty wanted to battle with this creature. She sent out her Starmie which used rapid spin on the snake's head. Ash joined Misty and he sent Pikachu to the battlefield who did a powerful thunderbolt which sent the snake running due to it being a reptile it hates electricity. Ash and Misty kissed and Kira's eyes sparkled along with Danny's. We continued on our way.

"Hmm where did that giant thing come from?' Brock wondered.

"Well where ever it came from we can expect more from the same place" Dawn told us.

"Hey Dawn it is good to see you again" Tanner said giving her a hug.

"I missed you so much too" Dawn replied giving him a kiss.

"Awwwwwwww" everyone awed.

The same thing happened with May and I we did the same stuff as Tanner and Dawn.

"I'm glad you are back with me" I told her.

"Likewise" May replied.

After our reunion again we kept going. Jonathan kept a watchful eye for more monsters.

"Hey Jonathan relax you are so tense" Tanner told him.

"Sorry it's just, I want to be ready" he replied.

The path was rather easier than we expected we only ran into the giant snake and the obstacles weren't that difficult. We ended up in some ruins after half an hour of walking.

"I guess we are here" Ash said.

"Hmm" was all that came out of Brock's mouth.

Suddenly a whole bunch of creatures we were familiar with jumped from the walls and surrounded us.

"It's a trap" Dawn cried.

We all sent out our Pokémon besides the three newcomers since they haven't caught one yet. We battled the monsters with our full strength. We let Kira, Danny and Jonathan borrow some of our Pokémon to help us.

"This ROCKS" Kira cheered.

A monster was running straight to Tanner;

"Come on" Tanner said.

A monster was attacking Dawn so Tanner went up to it.

"Get its attention" Dawn told him.

Tanner grabbed a stick;

"I will get his attention" he replied as he wacked the monster in the head and now he chased after Tanner.

Once we defeated all of them Kira, Danny and Jonathan gave us our Pokémon back then we saw a guy come from a ledge above us. He wore a suit and wore glasses; he took out a key board and started playing crazy frog.

"What the heck" Danny said.

Misty started to get really annoyed and grabbed a rock and chucked it at the guy. It wrecked his keyboard.

"Darn you all, my master will succeed in his plans since my trap and song failed, he will destroy everything you love" the guy told us as he left.

"So I guess whoever is behind this has some really stupid people on his side" May said sweat dropping.

We kept going until we saw the Ruins of Time in front of us; it was a fair distance away from us though. We weren't sure if it was it but we headed that way anyway. There were many things that we had to pass to get there so we did just that.

"So you guys saved the two worlds hey?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah it was a lot tougher than this trust me I don't know why it has been easy" Tanner answered.

There were floating blocks of stone that rotate every few seconds. We had to try not to fall so when we jumped on it we had to grab the edge. After six rotating stones we reached our destination but we were really dizzy. We climbed up the stairs swaying from side to side due to the dizziness and then we entered the place where we thought was the Ruins of Time.

**That was a strange journey I know and I want to save the good adventure and fighting till later in the story and I will try to make it as fun to read as possible. Who was that guy and who is behind everything? You may find out somewhere in this adventure. I will update soon. **


	4. A Zero's Journey pt 2

**Yes in this chapter we will have a lot of exploring stuff to do. That guy that played Crazy frog he actually played Axel F and he is just some stupid guy who isn't really part of the plot he is with another bad guy not the main one. Just letting everyone know I have been playing around with the story a little and it will get better I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We entered the huge ruin; it was awfully dark in there. It was pretty much a straight path until we had to cross a huge crack in the ground by swinging on vines. Due to some of us being afraid of doing this we tried to pretend it was a swing. We each swung each vine at a time. Tanner let off a Tarzan yell while swinging. Once we got to the other side we saw that there were many different pathways. This caused confusion on which way to go. We had no choice but to split up and hopefully find the guardian. Me, May and Danny went one way. Kira, Misty and Ash went another way and Tanner, Dawn, Jonathan and Brock went another way.

_My group_

It was still dark with only bits of light coming through the holes and cracks in the ruin. We saw some Pokémon go past us, but they were only Rattata. We looked around while being on guard May started to get scared shaking with fear and holding onto my shoulder. Danny didn't like May just like Kira didn't and eyed her with hatred. He wished he went with Misty but he didn't mind hanging around with me.

"This is really creepy" May cried.

"Don't worry May Danny and I are here" I assured her.

_Kira's group_

Their path was kind of the same yet they ended up finding a giant metal ball in a rather small room that could cause any person with claustrophobia to go crazy. They wondered with curiosity of what the ball could be. Ash touched the metal ball, it started to spin. Misty was annoyed;

"What did you do now Ash?" she asked with anger.

"Good old Misty" Kira said.

The ball spun rapidly then a bright aura was generated by the ball which soon became a streak of light that pointed to a place on the wall. Where the light shone the wall lifted and right in front of them was another path.

_Tanner's group_

Tanner's group came to some stairs so they climbed up to the top and they ended up outside on top of the tall ruin. Dawn looked down and her eyes went wide;

"Don't fall" Jonathan teased Dawn lightly touching her.

"HEY DON'T" Dawn shouted.

"Leave Dawn alone" Tanner told Jonathan.

"I'm just kidding around jeez" Jonathan replied.

"Look" Brock said as he pointed to more stairs that led down to what looked like an arena.

They went down to the arena wondering what would happen. The arena was pretty much made of worn out stone yet there seemed to be a brick cage the contained something just on the edge of the arena. The bricks started to separate from each other and out came…Lugia? This Lugia was different it was black and dark purple with eyes that glowed. It flew up into the air and roared.

"What it's Lugia how can it be?" Brock wondered.

_Back to my group_

We kept walking and it seemed to get brighter the further we travelled the path. May lost her fear soon afterwards since we can see properly now. We kept walking and saw a path going down so we went onto it but it was slippery and we went sliding down.

"Ahhhhh" we all yelled.

There were holes on the slide and we had to spin to dodge them. If Tanner was here be would be screaming 'we're gonna die' since is what kind of situation we were in. We saw the end of the slide and I was a big dip to death. Luckily the slide went up so instead of falling we went over the huge crack and landed on hard ground. WE didn't go too high so we survived the land but our butts were really sore. We heard roaring so we decided to find out where it was coming from.

_Kira's group_

"I thought something big would happen for a second there" Kira said.

"Yeah I know and all it did was open another path for us" Misty replied.

They walked onto the new way then they slipped and were sliding on a slide that was very similar to the one my group slid on except this one didn't have much holes but turned a lot more. They ended the same way as my group too; with a very sore butt. They also heard a roar and headed that way.

Soon my group and Kira's group met up outside and ran to the arena where Tanner's group was.

"Hey that's Lugia" Ash shouted.

"Yeah but a creepier looking version" Dawn said.

"Dawn I never knew you knew about Lugia" Tanner said.

"I read about it in a pokedex book I found in Canalave City library" Dawn answered.

Lugia suddenly blast and aeroblast at us, we avoided it but the blast sent big chunks of rock falling down from the ruin.

"Lugia what are you doing?" Ash asked.

"I'm no longer Lugia, I'm Dark Lugia I have been powered by a gale of darkness I should say and I have been lead here by the ancients and my purpose is to fight warriors in this arena" Dark Lugia told us.

"Then how do we free you?" Misty asked.

"I'm not suppose to tell you this but you will be dead before you can accomplish this so I might as well tell you, you have to beat me in a battle" Dark Lugia answered.

We all gulped since Lugia was a powerful legendary Pokémon and since it is stronger it will be even tougher to beat. We gathered up all the courage and said;

"We challenge you to a battle" we all said in unison.

**Here we go, we are about to face Dark Lugia a very difficult opponent to beat indeed. I have taken this chapter more seriously and I hope it is written better. Who are these ancients and where is the Ruins of Time? I will update soon.**


	5. Heroes vs Shadow Lugia

**One of the greatest battles ever is about to commence…well I think anyway. How strong is this dark Lugia and how can we defeat him? Find out today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Are you sure we are ready for this?" Dawn asked us.

"Yeah we can beat this Dark Lugia" Tanner tried to comfort her.

"I don't know he is pretty powerful but I won't give up hope, we can beat him" Kira said determined.

Dark Lugia immediately let off his aero blast which slightly cut Danny on his shoulder. Danny was really phased by the cut it was just a minor sting. Dark Lugia dived down to take down us but we just managed to dodge. We sent out our Pokémon to battle and once again let Kira, Danny and Jonathan borrow some. Our Pokémon attacks didn't do much damage to Lugia but when Lugia used his hydro pump it knocked out most of them. My Charmeleon was the first to go followed by three others. Above us a Skarmory saw the Dark Lugia attacking us and it looked at Danny seeing him about to be hit by Lugia's whirlwind. He quickly grabbed Danny and took him to the air. He looked behind him seeing the Skarmory.

"Thanks" Danny told him.

The Skarmory landed Danny at the bottom of the ruin. Danny plead to the Skarmory to help his friends. The Skarmory nodded and took to the air again. The others were struggling to survive Dark Lugia's ferocious attacks. Dawn fell really hard on the ground and sprained her ankles so Tanner carried her on his back and ran. It was hard for him but we saw Tanner couldn't run very fast so we got Dark Lugia's attention by calling him names. Misty decided to not keep avoiding and running so she tried to go on the offensive. She grabbed got her fist ready and as soon as Lugia took a dive she smacked him straight in the head. Lugia roared in pain and was angered so he just went for Misty. Ash wasn't going to let him hurt Misty so he sent out all of his Pokémon and they let out an all out attack which sent Lugia to the air again. Misty smiled at Ash giving him a nod saying thank you. Ash gave her thumbs up and went back into the fighting.

"Ahh keep running May" I yelled as I had May's hand and we were running since Lugia decided to come after us two.

"Look out we are about to fall" she cried but as soon as she finished that sentence we fell.

"This is it good bye cruel world" I yelled then out of the blue Skarmory came and grabbed as and gave us a light landing. Skarmory then started pecking at Dark Lugia.

"I wonder why it is helping us" Danny wondered.

Dark Lugia blasted Skarmory with an aero blast and it knocked out Skarmory as it fell down right next to us. It was badly hurt and unconscious; Danny decided to look after it. Suddenly there was an explosion and the rest of our gang was falling and since Skarmory was knocked out there was nothing that could save them. Skarmory heard the screams from them and he quickly got up and saved them all. Everyone was so surprised; there just wasn't an explanation for its actions.

"This is no ordinary Skarmory that's for sure" Jonathan said.

"Yeah I wonder how it can do all this stuff but it seems to like you Danny" I told Danny seeing Skarmory standing next to Danny acting like a guard.

We heard another roar and Dark Lugia came down and dived for us again but he was covered with an aura.

"Watch out, this is Dark Lugia's giga impact" the Skarmory told us.

"It talks" we shouted shocked.

We quickly ran inside the ruin as the area Lugia hit exploded and bits of stone went flying everywhere. It looks like it was becoming more aggressive. As the smoke cleared, from the inside, we saw Dark Lugia glowing with a shadowy like aura.

"Oh no Dark Lugia has transformed into Shadow Lugia he is becoming more powerful" the Skarmory cried.

"Who are you?" we asked.

But before he/she could answer Shadow Lugia attacked with massive force. We ran around everywhere inside the ruin. It did shadow ball on us often and sometimes shadow force. Shadow Lugia was tearing the ruin apart and if he does we can say goodbye to the universe.

"This has gone far enough we have to stop this" I told everyone.

"How?' Brock asked.

I looked above us seeing a very unstable giant rock that could beat Lugia. I told everyone my plan and they agreed. Shadow Lugia turned to us getting even angrier it was as if he has lost complete control of himself. We got our remaining Pokémon ready as soon as Lugia charged we attacked the unstable rock and it was shattered into big chunks of rock which hit Lugia. A big cloud of smoke blew everywhere. Once it all cleared we saw Shadow Lugia lying down with its eyes closed.

"Finally we have taken him down" Tanner said annoyed.

The great Shadow Lugia was beaten and at that moment we saw purple energy leave his body and disappear, he was normal Lugia once again. A battle was won but it was far from over we still had to find the Ananament gems.

"Ok you have some explaining to do" Kira told the Skarmory.

"Ok fine since we are out of danger, I'm one of the 5 ancients tat guards these ruins I transformed myself into a Pokémon to gain its abilities, each ancient can do different things like shoot fire, electricity, have lots of good luck and be invisible. I am the only ancient left and it is a tradition to call upon the Gale of Darkness to takeover a powerful Pokémon and put them into the battle arena for people to battle to prove their strength, I let Dark Lugia out but when I found out about that you were heroes by my friend the guardian I sent out to stop Lugia but he got out of control even for me" the Skarmory explained.

"Ok I get you and do you know where the guardian is?" May asked.

"Yeah she is in the Ruins of Time" he replied.

"Do you know where it is?" Jonathan asked.

"Just below us, I can take you there, follow me" the Skarmory told us.

"What about him?' I asked pointing to Lugia.

"Oh him ah leave him here I guess he will go back home once he gains conscious, I will tell him what happened" Skarmory answered.

We followed Skarmory to a small passage that leads downwards;

"Okay the Ruins of Time is not far just follow this path" Skarmory told us.

"Okay thanks Skarmory" Misty said as we headed down the small passageway.

We headed down and we were very close to the Ruins of Time, at last we can go and do the mission were sent on.

**Yes we won!!! It was a very tough battle but we conquered it and yes we will go to our first destination in the next chapter, what time period will we go in first? I will update soon.**


	6. Prehistoric Times

**Okay we set off into the Prehistoric times, what kind of dangers will we face in this time? I guess we are going to run into some carnivorous dinosaurs. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We were walking cautiously looking out for anything that might cause us trouble. It wasn't long before, in front of us, we saw a blue light flashing. Once we got to the source of the light we saw the guardian on top of some kind of circle with an unknown language on it.

"Well you are all finally here" the guardian said.

"Well we had a bit of trouble with a crazy Shadow Lugia and I'm quite surprised that this chamber is still intact since it was beneath all the action" Ash told the guardian.

"I used some of my powers to keep it in place, I'm glad my old friend the Ancient helped you all to get away from Lugia" the guardian told us.

"I have a question though, how old is this ancient guy?" Tanner asked.

"Umm…ancient" the guardian answered.

"Oh…carry on then" Tanner replied.

"Welcome to the Ruins of Time here is where you will make everything right again, here is the times you will be travelling in" the guardian explained giving us a tablet with words numbers in another language.

"What do we do with this?" May asked.

"Put these numbers into those three turner switches over there, (pointing to a small stone table with those three turn switches) the top one is to get back here the rest is where the Ananament gems are" the guardian told us.

"Ok since we can travel in time we have as much time as possible" Danny said.

"Wrong, you can only stay in a certain time for 3 hours at most, after that the time circle will disappear and you will be stuck there forever but you will have one extra time life line where you can stay in a certain time for 24 hours but you can only use it once and you will have to be in the time circle when you say it" the guardian continued.

"Jeez it is getting confusing with all this stuff and it is weird how this time thing gives you a life line haha that sounds funny" I told the guardian.

"It is the rules of the ruins and I cannot change it, you better get going I have talked enough" the guardian said.

"Yeah no worries but hey what are those words for the life line?" Kira asked.

"You have to say Aglo no lifey saku hurs" the guardian answered.

"Thankyou" Kira replied as Brock put in the first row of numbers.

Once they were in we all were standing still in the time circle. Suddenly there was a strong wind coming from the circle with lots of different colours around us, then we materialized into millions of pieces but luckily it didn't feel like it, we went through a green swirl then all of the millions of pieces of us came together and made us whole again. The colours stopped and so did the wind. We looked around and noticed we were in a jungle, we were wondering what time we ended up in.

"Where are we?" Dawn asked.

"It looks like we are in a very early time in our world" Tanner answered looking at himself.

We all noticed that we didn't look like an anime anymore but our usual selves, some of us anyway. We then heard a mighty roar from a creature that was known as a tyrant in its time.

"Oh no I think we are in prehistoric times when dinosaurs ruled the Earth" Jonathan cried.

"What are dinosaurs?" Brock asked.

"Dinosaurs are giant reptiles or sort of like Tyranitar from your world yet A LOT bigger" I answered.

"How are we going to find the gem the guardian didn't tell us where it is" Kira told everyone.

"You are right, oh no how are we going to get out of here with the gem in three hours in any of the different times" May screamed starting to get worried.

Kira was starting to get really annoyed with May;

"Man she is getting on my nerves" Kira mumbled with anger.

Misty noticed this and went to go talk to Kira;

"Hey what's up Kira" Misty said.

Kira started hyperventilating since she was going to have her first face to face conversation with Misty; Danny wanted some time with Misty too so he joined the conversation.

"Hey Misty I'm just…getting a little annoyed… with May" Kira confessed slowly.

"I'm with you there Kira and sometimes Dawn too" Danny joined in.

"Haha that's normal but they aren't too bad once you get to know them now Brock is someone who you can get annoyed by and maybe pull his ear here and there" Misty told them.

All three of them laughed and Danny and Kira decided to give them one chance. Jonathan was a little interested on his surroundings.

"Come on everyone we are going to have to find a way to find the Ananament gem we only have three hours" Ash told everyone.

"Yeah we can do this, I can take on those dinosaurs" Dawn yelled standing proudly all of a sudden.

"…" everyone was quiet.

"I'm not so sure you can do that" Tanner told her sweat dropping.

We decided to look around for a few minutes and see where we should go. We were all in a big forest full of trees but there was no grass but bark instead. We heard the roars and cries of many dinosaurs. We all knew that it could take years to find the one gem. We heard footsteps, giant footsteps. BOOM…BOOM…BOM;

"What is that?" Kira said getting scared.

Out of the trees came the tyrant of this time: the Tyrannosaurus Rex. It looked at us opening its gigantic jaws showing off its teeth that could crush bone. Some of us knew that if we didn't move the T-Rex couldn't see us but the ones who didn't knew screamed and ran. Even the ones who knew joined in the running. The T-Rex would have easily caught us in the open but since there were trees everywhere it made it hard for it to move. Luckily for us the T-Rex gave up since it knew, it was too hard to catch us so it turned around and left. We stopped running once we noticed this;

"We are in massive danger aren't we?' Danny asked.

"Oh yes it is going to be tough time" Jonathan replied.

**How are we going to survive the dinosaurs? Where the heck is that 1****st**** gem since it could be anywhere in the world? Our Pokémon have no chance against these giants, what do we do? I will update soon. **


	7. Pterodactyls

**The flying creatures of the sky decide to attack us. But aren't Pterodactyls vegetarian? Well you are dead wrong! Well in this story anyway LOL. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"It's not worth it by the time I go there, drive the drive tru then wait for money, wait for food, I wanna get something more you know" Tanner said.

"Tanner, what are you doing?" Dawn asked.

"Just saying some stuff I have on my mobile" Tanner answered.

We walked through the giant forest, hoping to get out of there. After about half an hour of walking we finally got out of the forest and onto open land. We saw many wonderful creatures such as triceratops and iguanodon. It was an amazing sight actually. We all knew that it was a risk to go into the open where the predators of this world could see us.

"Guys won't those big monsters come and try to eat us again" May wondered.

Don't worry May if we hang around those big dinosaurs, our friends the plant eaters, they will fight them off" I assured May.

We headed towards a herd of sauropods known as brachiosaurus. Suddenly it seemed all the dinosaurs got nervous and started to run. We looked behind us and saw a stampede.

"Let's get out of here" Brock cried.

We all made a break for it but the stampede caught up to us and we had to dodge the rampaging dinosaurs. Ash looked back and saw a very familiar dinosaur chasing us.

"It's the T-Rex run for your lives" Ash shouted.

The T-Rex was snapping its jaws trying to get some fresh meat into its mouth, it lunged forward often and it was about to eat Misty but not if Kira had anything to say about it. Kira managed to poke the T-Rex in the eye when its head was low to the ground trying to get Misty. This caused confusion to the T-Rex but got it even more ferocious than before.

"Thanks" Misty told Kira.

"Don't mention it" Kira replied.

"Kira look out" I yelled as I managed to grab her just before she was trampled on.

We both fell to the ground since I tripped and the others stopped running to give a hand. The stampede was long gone after Kira and I got up.

"Thanks" Kira said.

"It's cool" I replied.

"Um I think we are in trouble" Jonathan said nervously.

"What makes you say that?" Danny asked.

"That" Jonathan cried.

The T-Rex was standing right before us. It snarled then went for a bite at Danny, Danny jumped to the side then he got up and ran with the rest of us beside him.

"I would rather be running from Jason Voorhees than this since he is a lot easier to get away from" Tanner yelled.

"I'm with you there" I told him.

Due to us being in an open land, the T-Rex was faster than us so it bolted in front of us. It stopped walking slowly towards us. I noticed that we weren't too far from another bush. So I ran that way;

"This way" I shouted.

The rest of the gang followed me as the tyrant dinosaur followed. Once we reached the bush we thought we were safe, the trees were thin so it didn't stop the T-Rex, just slowed him down. We kept running but were starting to get tired, and then we all fell into a river that we didn't see since we were concentrating on something more dangerous. We flowed through the river really fast. It wasn't long before we lost the T-Rex.

"Awesome, we are safe" Danny cheered.

"I think you are celebrating too early" Tanner told him pointing to something strange that was going on, there was no more straight river flow, the water was going…down.

"Let me guess we are about to go over a huge waterfall aren't we" Tanner said.

"Yep" I replied.

"Sharp rocks on the bottom" Tanner continued.

"Most likely" I answered.

"Bring it on" were the last words Tanner said as we all fell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" we all screamed.

"Wait if we hit the bottom we are going to die" Jonathan cried.

"I wish Kelli was here right now, her Altaria would be pretty useful right about now" May screamed.

Suddenly we all stopped falling and we noticed we fell on a flock of Pterodactyls. Thinking we were safe, we enjoyed the ride. The Pterodactyls roared and landed near a river bank. We let go of them and went a fair distance away from them. They didn't keep their eyes off us, and then they attacked. There about 6 of the flying terrors that started chomping at us.

"Hey I thought they were vegetarian" I yelled as we continued the running.

"Wait no more funning I' sick of it, we are going to stay here and fight" Misty said as she sent out her Starmie

"Starmie used hydro pump" Misty said.

"Hey I almost forgot we had Pokémon, Go Charmeleon" I called out.

Charmeleon used fire spin to get rid of some of the meat eating, flying carnivores followed by Tanner's Torterra's razor leaf, May's Glaceon's blizzard, Brock's Fortress' explosion and many other attacks from other people from our gang. Kira, Danny and Jonathan still don't have a Pokémon since they didn't see any they could capture yet.

After countless attacks the Pterodactyls retreated; flying back into the sky.

"Jeez I wonder how much time they have wasted for us" Ash wondered.

"We have been fighting these flying reptiles, as you call them, for just 5 minutes but running away from the T-Rex and everything took 15 minutes so we have 2 hours and 10 minutes left including the half an hour it took us to get to the open area" Dawn told us looking at her watch.

"Thanks Dawn" Ash replied.

We still had a lot of time left but we had to find the first gem and it could be anywhere. We all wished that the guardian gave us directions to get to the gems. Both exhausted and hungry, we sat down and rest for 10 minutes. Once we were reenergized we continued on walking in a straight line so we wouldn't in circles. Suddenly a Pterodactyl grabbed Dawn and took her to a place where we didn't know.

"DAWN" Tanner shouted.

We saw that the Pterodactyl landed on the edge of a mountain side. We decided to go and get her. Tanner was really angry;

"No one takes my girl and gets away with it" Tanner growled.

**Okay we have fought a bunch of Pterodactyls and now we have to save Dawn, let's hope she doesn't get eaten before we get to her. After that we a going to be attacked a pack of carnivorous raptors, so keep your guard up. I will update soon.**


	8. Raptor Attack

**Raptors are very deadly so I wonder how we get away from them. Will Dawn be saved from the man eating Pterodactyl. Just letting everyone know, I know that these flying reptiles do not eat meat but I'm just making it up. Also Kira, Danny and Jonathan will be catching a Pokémon soon, I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We hurried towards the Pterodactyl's landing area, which was on the side of a mountain. Luckily for us the mountain wasn't too far so we got there in a matter of minutes. Once we got to the mountain we looked up and saw it was very high.

"Uhh I'm not so sure about this" Jonathan said nervously.

"Come on, we have to get Dawn" Tanner tried to convince him.

"She's our friend, we have to save her" Brock said.

"Yeah I hope she gets eaten before we get there" Kira whispered to Danny.

They both started to giggle. We headed our way up. Luckily for us the mountain wasn't too vertical so it made it climbable. We slowly headed upwards hoping that we didn't slip and fall. We grabbed rock by rock dragging ourselves through the dry, rough terrain. I almost slipped and a rock fell all the way down.

"Ahh" I cried.

I rubbed my forehead getting rid of the sweat. Finally we reached the Pterodactyl's landing area and it turns out it was a…nest! The hatchlings have already hatched; there were three of them all trying to eat Dawn. Dawn was trying to kick the babies away. Due to them being larger than her she was struggling to keep them away;

"Get away from me" Dawn screamed.

The mother didn't seem to be in the nest, so we decided to make our move.

"Get away from my girlfriend" Tanner shouted as he punched one of the fierce babies in the head.

The baby Pterodactyls turned their attention to us now. We started to fight with them, Jonathan was using some Tai Kwan Do moves on them and it managed to knock their blocks off. Once the babies were defeated we grabbed Dawn and we tried to hurry back down. Then in front of us, the mother appeared. It roared; looking at its eyes it seemed to be very angry seeing her babies hurt. We knew we couldn't defeat the giant flying reptile with our fists so we had to send out our Pokémon. We had high hopes since our pals were able to take care of a whole bunch of them not too long ago. We were surprised when the mother just kept coming back for more. Then a blast of wind hit the nest then we saw it was…the father.

"Oh shit" Tanner mumbled.

"I have an idea, Ash tell Pikachu to use its thunder attack on my Starmie's water gun" Misty told Ash.

"Okay Misty" Ash replied.

"I get it, water conducts electricity and the water makes it stronger" Jonathan told me.

Once Starmie used its water gun on them, Ash told Pikachu to use thunder. The attack took a major effect on the two Pterodactyls, they were forced to flee. As soon as they left we quickly left the nest and slowly went down the mountain. Once we were on the bottom;

"It's good to see you back in my arms again Dawn" Tanner told her as he held her close.

Ash and Misty kissed very deeply, this made Kira and Danny high five each other. May came to me and held my hand, I smiled at her.

"Let's get going" Danny said.

We continued on but we had no idea where we were going.

"I'm getting so tired" May complained.

"I'm sorry May, I don't think I have the strength to carry you but I will try" I told her.

"Hey Michael, let her walk, she is starting to get fat anyway" Kira teased.

May was angered by this;

"What's that suppose to mean?" May asked firmly.

"It means you are getting overweight and you are going to ruin your figure" Danny joined in.

"Hey come on take it easy on her" I said softly.

"Grr well you aren't any different you no good smelly Snorlax" May yelled at Kira.

"RELAX!!!" Misty yelled.

"Now listen I don't want any fighting here, if we fight against each other we will lose against whoever is doing this and if you do fight you are going to have to answer to me" Misty told everyone.

No one spoke for a while; we were running out of time. We ended up back into a forest that looked very similar to the last one we were in except it had some bushes and small trees in it. We started to hear some noises, running noises. We all stopped walking and looked around, sometimes we caught a glance of what was following us.

"What's going on" Ash wondered getting freaked out.

"Raptors…oh no they are hunting us" I said.

"Raptors?" Brock wondered.

"Kind of like the T-Rex but smaller and they hunt in packs" I told Brock.

We tip toed slowly so the Raptors wouldn't go for an aggressive attack. We saw yellow eyes staring at us from the bushes and not just one pair of them. May accidently stepped on a twig, the noise made the Raptors strike. About 5 raptors came out of the bushes and all had a taste for blood. We had no choice but to run, but most of us already knew we could not run out a Raptor and in no time they caught us and surrounded us.

"What do we do now?" Dawn asked.

"Yell…scream" Jonathan suggested.

"Not a good idea they might get agitated by the noise" Tanner told Jonathan.

The Raptors came in closer, growling at us and lifting up their long nail on their right foot. The nail was like a dagger and could slash through a human like nothing. We were afraid to let out our Pokémon since there was a big chance some of them would get eaten. We then heard gun shots from a machine gun. The Raptors heard it and ran off.

"What happened?? May wondered.

"The Raptors must know the noise and they fled from it" I told her.

"But what would machine guns be doing in this time?' Jonathan asked.

"I'm not sure but they might be able to help us" Tanner said.

We heard the gun noises again;

"This way" Brock told us.

**Who could it be? There are no machine guns in that time. Well we are going to find out in the next chapter, we might run into the raptors again too. I will update soon.**


	9. Trapped in a Genetics Lab

**What are machine guns doing in prehistoric times and if they are friendly, how can they help? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I own this story**

We went towards the noise that the machine guns gave off. It wasn't long before the noise stopped but we quickly headed in that direction. We started to hear people talking, we hid behind some tress. We then saw a group of men who were fully armed with a few weapons. Each of them carried a machine gun in their hands, a big knife in their pockets and two grenades. We tried to hear what they were talking about;

"We have…genetics lab…raptors…kill" we could only hear a few words.

Tanner thought to himself that by ourselves we stood no chance against the dinosaurs but if they were with some armed men that might have a chance of survival. So we popped out from behind the tree;

"Excuse me, can you help us?" he asked.

"Tanner, what are you doing?' I whispered loudly to him.

"Who is we?" one of the men asked.

"Come on guys their cool" Tanner told us.

We all popped out from the behind the tree and revealed ourselves;

"How did you all get here?" one of the men asked.

"We time travelled, what about you?" Jonathan answered.

"You have to leave here right now, we have a mission and we have to complete it" one of the guys said.

"Well we also have a mission and we can't leave without the item we seek, please help us to get it" Danny begged.

The men looked at us and they had a bit of a chat between themselves.

"Alright you can come but stay close" the guy said.

"Ok" we all replied in unison.

"So can you explain to us what you are doing here?" I asked.

"Well ok I might as well since you guys are time travelers and you can tell the people who sent us here that we tried if we fail" the guy said.

"Ok" I replied.

"We are a special squad called Dino Crisis Squad, MY NAME IS Vince and these guys are John, David, Rick and Boris, we were sent here to pick up an experiment that shows positive that we can recreate dinosaurs but something went wrong and a mutant was made instead and went out of control, killing some of the scientists, one of the scientists sent the lab back in time hoping that it would rid of the creature once and for all but the company that planned all this wants the mutant back for tests so we were sent back in time, we have the coordinates for where the genetics lab is but we needed weapons to kill dinosaurs that crossed our path, some of the people that was in the lab when it warped could still be alive so we came to pick them up as well" Vince explained.

"Whoa that is quite a story and that means you guys are from the future or something" Tanner said.

"Yep we are from the year 2199" Vince replied.

"Far out that isn't too far from our time" Kira said.

"The Earth though was destroyed by some horrific creature that made the Earth uninhabitable, some of the humans acted…strange" John told us.

We all looked at each other thinking that it was probably the same thing that is behind all of this. Then it occurred to us that if the Earth became uninhabitable could that mean that we were killed in the battle against the thing. It wasn't long before we got to the genetics lab, it was pretty big but wasn't a building just a one storey lab which was pretty wide, but some of the windows were broken and it had a steel fence around it which seemed to be torn in some parts with some blood stains on them.

"This is creepy" Dawn cried.

Tanner held onto Dawn to make her feel better. Kira wasn't too frightened; it was pretty hard to scare her. Danny was shaking along with May and I. Jonathan was excited to search the lab;

"I never asked why you are all here" Vince said.

"Well we are from the year 2009 and we have to collect this gem to save two worlds" Misty answered.

"That is impossible, the time machine was just created in my year" Vince replied.

"Um well" suddenly a glass broke.

The Dino Crisis Squad all got their guns ready. We all headed towards going into the lab, we came to a reinforced door. You needed a password to get in, David quickly typed in some numbers and it opened.

"This is funny they have weak steel fenced and this is a reinforced door" Ash wondered.

"The fence is electrical, yet the power seemed to be off" Boris told Ash.

We headed towards the main door but before we got there we saw a guy who looked like a scientist since he was wearing a lab coat, he was pretty much ripped apart. The Dino Crisis Squad had a talk and they split up. We all went with Vince and John; the others went into other parts of the lab.

"First we have to turn the power on, it will help us see and catch the mutant" John said.

"But how do you know it is still here?" Kira asked.

John didn't answer back;

"We don't know but it has a transmitter on it so we could track it down in case it escapes but we need power" Vince explained.

We went into a room away from the main lab; Vince wanted us to turn the power on by sorting out a combination while he and John guarded the door. We went inside and saw four different colours but they were out of order of the colour plug. So we plugged in the plugs in the right colour and the generator turned on and the power was working again. We high fived each other until we heard a cry of pain. We shivered and quickly went outside seeing both Vince and John were gone. We walked a bit further up and saw Vince there.

"I'm sorry...RUN" he said with his last breath with blood trickling from his mouth.

Tanner grabbed the machine gun, Kira took care of the grenades and Danny held the knife. We walked cautiously to the main lab wondering where John was. In the distance a raptor was feasting on John then it saw us and ran to us. We all jumped when the raptor appeared;

"Oh no not them again" May screamed.

Tanner shot the machine gun at it, it was killed.

"Wicked' Tanner said.

We continued on to the main lab. Once we were in there we saw that David was there with Rick but Boris wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Good job everyone, where is Vince and John?" Rick asked.

We all looked sad and immediately he understood what we meant. They told us that they managed to track down the mutant.

"It is at Hot Peak" John said.

"Hot Peak?' Brock wondered.

"A volcano named by us, I'm going to check the radar and see its exact point…wait a minute it is picking up something else, I'm going to scan it" John told us.

The item was scanned; it took the shape of a gem.

"Hey it is the Ananament Gem" Misty yelled.

"Wow look at the energy readings, they are off the charts" Rick said.

"Let's head there right away" Ash said.

"Why does it have to be near a volcano" Dawn complained.

"Actually it is inside it on a rock hanging off the side of it" John said.

We all gulped, and then a raptor jumped through the window. It roared at us then started snapping, it managed to get Rick. John started shooting managing to kill the raptor. Then another one came from behind John and attacked him. Both John and Rick were dead, they both yelled before they were eaten. We managed to grab their guns, we were afraid to send out our Pokémon still. We shot the raptor but it ran out of the main lab. We all knew that we were in trouble.

**Whoooo I'm so hyped, this is so action packed. We can get out of here I know…I hope. These raptors are trying to eat us. Now we will head up to Hot Peak, but where is Boris so he can lead us there? I will update soon. **


	10. Trouble at Hot Peak

**Time to get to Mt Peak; we are ever so close to getting the first Ananament Gem. But where is Boris and how to we escape the raptors?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon but I do own this story**

We ran out of the main lab and we go to the reinforced door. Then thee more raptors popped out of a hole in the steel fence. They eyed us making sure we weren't going to get away. Kira then threw a grenade which obliterated all three. Another one came and was just about to bite Danny then BANG! The raptor's head was blown off; we looked around and noticed Boris holding a shotgun.

"Thanks man" Danny told him.

"Don't mention it, I knew that the shotgun would come in handy" he replied.

"Can you lead us to Hot Peak?" Tanner asked.

"Yeah no problem, did you find the mutant?" Boris asked.

"Yep it is at Hot Peak, almost the same area as where our gem is" I answered.

"Ok let's go, it isn't too far" Boris said.

"Yikes! Guys we don't have much time. According to my watch we only have 45 minutes left" Dawn cried.

"Don't worry we will be there in 10 minutes" Boris told us.

We all hurried towards Hot Peak. We could see it from our position, it was a large volcano. We then heard the raptors do a type of cry. I have heard it before in a documentary; it is the cry to gather up other raptors in the area. Brock sent out his Fortress to make a big hole to trap the raptors just in case they would follow us. Fortress did what he was told. Brock's prediction came true the raptors were following us and some fell in the whole but there were still plenty more left. Misty then thought of an idea;

"Hey Brock Fortress is also a steel type, it won't be affected by those things bites" Misty yelled.

"Hey you're right, thanks Misty" Brock said.

He sent out Fortress again and told him to use rapid spin. The raptors were knocked out but wouldn't give up without a fight. Torterra also wouldn't be affected so Tanner sent him out too and told him to use solar beam. After the multiple attacks our Pokémon gave off the raptors finally gave up and left.

"What are those creatures you have?" Boris asked.

"Just some buddies" Ash answered.

Boris wasn't really interested anyway since he had a job to do. At last we managed to get to Hot Peak. We looked up; it was higher than the mountain we climbed earlier but wasn't as vertical. In fact it was more like diagonal/horizontal kind of climb. Boris took out some binoculars;

"There you are you ugly bastard" Boris mumbled.

Boris started climb up with us right behind him. The walk here took 10 minutes, the climbing this volcano part may take twice as long. The wind made dirt go in our faces, we scraped on rocks. The volcano top was pouring out smoke. After about 20 minutes we got to the top, we looked down in the volcano seeing the magma inside.

"How are we going to get down there?" Jonathan wondered.

"Well I have some newly designed rope that you kids could use to climb down but it is really hot down there and the body wouldn't be able to stay in there that long so best to be quick" Boris warned us.

"Wow Boris you were the only person in your team that is fully equipped and armed" May told him.

"Yeah well you can never be too careful" he replied.

"AHHHH" May screamed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

May pointed to an ugly looking reptile, which was blood red instead of green had vein covered eyes and walked on both fours and two. Its teeth were large and white; they were so pointy that it could easily comp through steel. It roared then chased after us. We avoided its first strike but it kept coming. Tanner and Brock slipped and were sliding to the bottom. The mutant's tail hit Danny and Misty into the volcano but luckily they grabbed the edge before falling to their deaths. May and I helped them up. Ash and Pikachu were already battling the mutant and he sent out his Sceptile to also help out. The mutant stood on its two hind legs and swiped at Ash which made a scar on his chest. Boris used his shotgun to weaken the mutant. Danny and I started to shoot it with the machine guns we got. The mutant cried in pain and used its tail to send us flying backwards. Kira was about to throw another grenade;

"No don't kill it, I need to capture it alive otherwise all my friend's deaths would be in vain" Boris shouted.

Kira didn't throw it. The mutant's wounds were regenerating; it then looked at us with anger. It stared right into Ash's eyes then it striked.

"Watch out Ash" Boris cried.

Boris jumped in front of Ash and he was eaten instead. Ash fell to his knees, crying.

"He…saved…my…life" Ash said softly.

Boris knew that his life would end, so he left all the stuff we needed to get the gem and to kill the mutant.

"There is no reason we should capture it, it must die" I told everyone.

Tanner and Brock came back up again and Tanner started to shoot again. It wasn't long before he ran out of ammo. Ash was furious and he ran up to the mutant, not thinking of his actions. He jumped on it and started to punch it. With each punch he hit harder and harder saying he will avenge Boris and his men. The mutant managed to get Ash off his back and attacked again. Ash rolled out of the way from the jaws of death. We were struggling in the fight with this mutant. All of the guns ammo was used and only a grenade was left. Even the knife was stuck in the mutant. Suddenly we heard footsteps BOOM…BOOM…BOOM!

**Okay now it looks like our T-Rex friend is back and he will probably fight with the mutant. What a golden opportunity to get the first Ananament gem. I will update soon.**


	11. Ananament Gem 1

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait my modem broke so I had to come all the way to the Internet café to write this chapter. My updates might be a little slow for a few days but once I get my new modem I will update quicker. Enjoy, as we get the first Ananament Gem.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

The footsteps were getting louder and louder. It wasn't long before we saw the T-Rex. Once it saw us it came running towards us, but the mutant jumped in front of the T-Rex to stop it from going any further. It seemed that the mutant wanted us for its lunch. The T-Rex wasn't going to give up with out a fight so almost in the blink of an eye; it tried to bite the mutant. The mutant avoided the bite then tackled the T-Rex causing it to fall down. It got up and went for another strike and this time it managed to bite the mutant in the neck. The mutant struggled to get out of the giant dinosaurs tough grip. It clawed at its face causing the T-Rex to let go. We all knew this was our chance.

"Come on, while those two are fighting lets get the gem" I told everyone.

Ash grabbed rope from Boris' backpack, then handed it to me. I tied it to a rock nearby then made sure that it could hold onto the person who will be going to get the gem on it.

"I'll do it" Kira said bravely.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt" Danny and I said in unison.

"Don't worry I have Misty's spirit in me" Kira replied as she headed down into the volcano.

The mutant stood on its hind legs then clawed at the T-Rex causing the mighty dinosaur to bleed and cry in pain. Then it whipped its tail onto the mutant's face, which made it fall backwards on its back. The rumble of the two creatures was causing Earth tremors in the ground. We could feel the Earth shattering battle beneath our feet. Kira slowly made her way towards the gem. She coughed a few times due to the smoke. Luckily for her it wasn't too strong so it didn't affect her too much. Kira would sometimes look down and see the magma boiling under her. She could hear the fight between the mutant and the T-Rex above her. The T-Rex gave a loud roar at he mutant then head butted it to the ground. The mutant got up and managed to push the T-Rex down and started feasting into its body. The mutant managed to get into the T-Rex's muscle area then to its stomach with its large, powerful jaws. The giant dinosaur was losing its life. It used its foot to claw into the mutant's chest, which made the mutant back off and once again cry in pain. The T-Rex then closed its eyes as it passed away.

"Oh no the T-Rex lost" Tanner yelled.

The mutant started to bubble up, and then it seemed to be morphing. Its hind legs got bigger and it grew spikes on its back. It wasn't long before it took the shape of a dinosaur. I recognized which one it was, a Gigantosaurus. It is said to be one of the two carnivorous dinosaurs that is bigger than the T-Rex. Kira got near the gem but she needed to swing to get it. So she swung a few times, the magma beneath started to make rumbling noises. Kira knew she had to act fast. No one noticed that her rope was falling out of its knot every time she swung. Brock turned around and saw that the rope was about to get out of its knot. Brock quickly ran to it. After a few more swings from Kira she got the first Ananament Gem, it was as big an adult's fist.

"I got it" She cheered.

Then she started to fall, Kira screamed at the top of her lungs. Brock managed to grab it but it was really heavy for him.

"Guys, help" Brock cried.

We all lend a hand and grabbed the rope, except for Tanner. Tanner was keeping an eye on the Gigantosaurus. Kira was a few meters from the magma it was so hot in the volcano. Kira started to sweat and the heat of the volcano began to take a toll on her. She hung onto the rope tightly but every second she became weaker. We all started to bring her up:

"Boys, oh boys I think our friend has come for his noon feeding" Tanner told us walking towards the rope.

The Gigantosaurus started to slowly walk towards us. We all remembered the guys that we lost to these man-eating dinosaurs. Vince, David, John, Rick and Boris, they all lost their lives. We weren't going to give up; we are going to beat this mutant or dinosaur or whatever it was for them. We are going to complete their mission. Suddenly the volcano started to shake; it seemed to be under immense pressure. This started to make everyone nervous since it looked like the volcano could blow any second. After about a minute or so Kira was pulled all the way up. There was no time to look at the gem; we were in striking distance of the Gigantosaurus. Kira put the gem in her pocket for safekeeping. The Gigantosaurus went for us, charging at full speed. Ash sent out his Corphish and told it to use bubble beam. May sent out her Munchlax and told it to use hyper beam. These two attacks hit the Gigantosaurus in the face. Since it couldn't see where it was going it shook its head. The volcano then made explosive noises:

"It's going to blow, let's get out of here," Danny told everyone.

We all started running down the volcano. We lost our grip and started sliding to the bottom. The little rocks hurt us while we were sliding down. The Gigantosaurus could see again and looked around for us. Then the volcano began to erupt. It sent out rocks that were so hot that it could burn a human's bone like nothing. One rock hit the Gigantosaurus making it run around crazy, and then it slipped at the edge of the volcano. The mutant/dinosaur died while burning in the magma. We finally got the bottom and saw ash and rocks pouring out of the volcano. Dawn let out a scream:

"What's wrong Dawn?" May asked.

"We only have 10 minutes left" Dawn screamed.

"We have to hurry, otherwise we are going to die here" Brock said.

Our gang didn't like that idea very much so we bolted for our lives. We headed towards the forest where the time circle was. We knew where we were going since we recognized some things that we passed. Only two minutes were left and red, hot lava was flowing out of the volcano. It came down the volcano and started to burn the land around it while causing fires. We could hear the dinosaurs that were trapped in the blaze of a fire or burning in lava. Only one-minute left, we finally got to the time circle. Brock quickly looked at the tablet that the guardian gave to him. Then he put the next row of inscriptions onto the three turner switches. We all saluted the soldiers that were here, without them we wouldn't have made it. Some of us let off a tear or two. Then, with the first Ananament Gem with us, we materialized and left this time.

**Yes, we got the first gem. We have finished the Prehistoric Times now where will we end up? Thank you brave soldiers for your help. I will update soon.**


	12. Medieval Times

**Finally I'm back at the Internet Café. I will be getting my new modem this week so I will be able to update everyday once again. I hope that nobody has lost interest in my story because Crossover 1, 2 and a little of 3 is a build up to many climatic and epic events. One will shock everyone. Does this make you eager to read on? Now we are in the medieval times, what challenges await us here?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

It wasn't long before we became whole again. We looked at our selves and noticed we looked like a cartoon again.

"What happened?" Tanner wondered.

"I get it, we must be switching worlds while we are going into different times s we could end up in a different time in either of our worlds" Brock explained.

"Okay now I get it, come on everyone lets go find the second Ananament Gem" I said.

We were once again in a forest but this one was a lot denser and greener than the prehistoric times. We were really confused on which time we were in.

"So where do you think we are?" Danny asked me.

"I'm not sure, it is hard to tell" I replied.

Jonathan was analyzing our surroundings while Kira held the Ananament Gem in her hands. We all congratulated her once again for getting the first one, this made her blush. We went on our way to find the second Ananament Gem. The forest air was really cold and fresh; it made us shake from tip to toe. Then we heard trotting and it was coming our way. We quickly hid in some nearby bushes. Tanner, Danny and Ash all looked from behind the bush to see or what it was. The noise came closer; May got curious and had a peek. Then a guy wearing silver armor, riding a Rapidash ran past us with great speed. After a few seconds the man on the Rapidash was out of sight.

"What was it?" Dawn asked.

"It was some guy on a Rapidash who thinks he is so cool" Tanner answered.

"…" Dawn reacted.

"I think we are in the Medieval Times" May told us.

"Wow Miss Small for brains actually said something right" Kira said chuckling.

"Shut up you ugly witch" May countered.

"Hey leave Kira alone smut" Danny said.

"WHAT DID I SAY!!!" Misty yelled.

Everyone turned quiet; it was obvious to everyone that Kira and Danny did not like May.

"Lets go the way that guy went" Jonathan suggested.

We all agreed and headed the same way. After half an hour or so we came to a castle, it was huge. It was at least 30 meters but some parts were around 10 meters. The width was probably a kilometer putting all the courtyards and arenas together. We all sweat dropped just seeing how big it was.

"If the second Ananament Gem is in there it is going to take us a long time to find it" Misty said.

"Well we have no choice, we must somehow get in there and see if its there" Ash told her.

"I guess it's a matter of chance" Brock said.

We already knew that they wouldn't let us in through that big wooden door so we had to sneak in. We searched the castle hoping to find another door but unfortunately there wasn't. Jonathan came across a hole in the stone wall; he knew that aPokémon could make the hole bigger so he went to go find the rest of us. Jonathan led us to the hole and after an attack from my Charmeleon's metal claw the hole became big enough for all of us to go through. After everyone has gone through the hole we noticed that were in a small, dark, empty room.

"You realize this is dangerous stuff right?" May asked.

"Yeah but we have to do this for the entire universe" Dawn answered.

"Hey how come we don't feel side effects from the cracking dimension walls of the Universe just like we did last time?" Tanner wondered.

"It's simple, because we are back in time before it happened but in our time I don't think it's going too well" I replied.

Ash slowly opened the door and looked out to see if anyone was there. No one was in sight so we headed out. After avoiding a few maids and guards we got to some stairs. It was clear to us that we were I the bottom floor so we had to climb up. After climbing countless stairs and searching many rooms and levels we got really tired. Around the twelfth time we walked up the stairs our feet were too sore to keep on going. Too be safe we hid inside a room we found which was full of carved furniture. It was the perfect hiding spot. We sat down in the room rubbing our feet.

"We have wasted 2 hours looking for this gem; we only have an hour left" Dawn told us looking at her watch.

"We are close to the top, about three more stairways to climb" Jonathan managed to puff out.

"How do you know?" Tanner asked.

"I took a quick look outside a window that had no glass on it on this level" Jonathan said.

"Carry on then" Tanner replied.

After a 10 minute rest we headed on our way again but this time we noticed there were too many guards around and they had Pokémon with them, we have seen Houndours and Crobats with them. We needed a disguise so we took the armor that as suppose to be hanging on the wall. We looked like guards now too so we walked around freely. The next level up we saw the King. He was wearing a crown so we already knew he was a king. It seemed he was having a feast in his main hall or something. After walking around a bit more we saw the King's bedroom. We decided to spy on the King and see what he was saying. We hid behind some pillars just outside the main hall.

"My king we have defeated the Satsut Fleet" one man said.

"Good, very good my kingdom will grow we will strike King Alexander's kingdom next" the King said to everyone in the room.

Then some guy who looked like a General came towards the King and said;

"My Lord some people have take the armor suits off the Hall of Passed Kings" the General said.

"What! This is an outrage!" the King shouted.

A guard saw some of us peeking;

"I see some suspicious people behind that pillar my King" he told him.

"Get them and bring them to me to be beheaded" the King replied.

We all gulped since we knew we had to get out of there…and fast.

**Oh no the King and his men are on to us. Can we get out of there alive and where the heck is the second Ananament Gem? I will update soon.**


	13. Prisoned

**I got my new modem!!! It looks like we are going to get caught; we must hurry and get to the time circle to use our life line. How will we escape the prison? We are in a tight spot at the moment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We ran from the pillar and started to head downstairs trying to get out of the castle. Many guards were after us. We knew our best shot was the hole that we made a while ago. We had a sense we could not outrun all these guards so we just needed to get back to the time circle to use our life line. Our gang got rid of the armour we wore since it was heavy and was slowing us down so we quickly ripped it all off piece by piece. After walking down many stairs we got to the bottom level. It wasn't easy, we had to be quick and hide at times. We made it to the small, dark, empty room and climbed out of the hole. We found some Rapidash and each of us jumped onto one and was off. The guards saw us and chased us using their own Rapidash.

"They are gaining on us" Dawn cried.

It wasn't long before we got to the time circle. All of us jumped on it:

"Um…what were the words again?" Tanner wondered confused.

"I remember we all have to say Aglo no lifey saku hurs" Brock said.

"Wow Brock, I am surprised you remembered that" May told him.

"I knew we had to use it sometime" Brock replied.

We all shouted together;

"AGLO NO LIFEY SAKU HURS!!!"

Suddenly the time circle glowed beneath us and heavy wind blew from it. There was a quick glow from each of us then nothing else happened.

"Ahh…that's it? What a load of crap!" Tanner yelled frustrated.

The guards caught up to us and jumped off their Rapidash. We sent out all of our Pokémon to battle them. They too sent out there Pokémon which were the Pokémon we saw before: Houndour and Crobat. We were confident that our Pokémon could defeat them so we all attacked. But in a few moments our Pokémon were knocked out. We had no idea how but it seemed that their Pokémon were highly trained. We withdrew our Pokémon as the guards surrounded us. We had nowhere to escape so we gave in. Dawn's watch alarm went off;

"Guys it has been three hours" Dawn told us.

We all looked at the time circle seeing that it was still there. We let off a sign of relief knowing that we had 21 more hours to get out of this mess. The guards dragged us back to the castle. Once we entered the main hall the King was there sitting on his throne and his daughter was right next to him. The Princess was at least 14 years old and she was very beautiful. She had brunette hair, green eyes and wore a pink dress.

"So you three are the trouble makers that have been wondering my kingdom, which fleet sent you here?" the King asked.

We then looked at his crown and our eyes went wide open, the second Ananament Gem was on it.

"Excuse me you have the Ananament Gem on your crown, can we have it?" I asked.

"How dare you ask me for something, now answer the question, which fleet sent you here?" the King asked again.

"No fleet sir we are just by ourselves" Kira tried to explain.

"Don't lie to me and you must address me as king" the King replied with anger in his eyes.

Danny looked at the princess and she looked back. They both blushed at each other, the Princess turned away from shyness.

"My dear King we are…" Tanner said trying to think of a name for a fleet, he looked around the hall seeing the bags on our backs.

"The Backpack Fleet" Tanner continued.

We all feel to the ground;

"Hmm I have never heard of this Backpack Fleet, so you must be starting with just you all" the King said.

"That's right, King" Tanner told him.

"Well even though you are no threat to us it could be a risk letting you go so you will all have to stay in the dungeons for a lifetime and also take their Pokémon" the King said.

"Nooo please have mercy" I told them.

"Shut up, now take them away" the King replied.

The guards took our pokeballs and Pikachu and dragged us to the dungeons. Ash had an annoyed expression on his face;

"You're pathetic" he shouted.

We were locked up in the dungeons, prisoned for life. It was very cold and dark in the dungeons and two guards were outside the door to enter the dungeons. We had no choice but to sit down and try to think of a plan to escape. It was late afternoon so we decided to have a break until around mid evening. We all sat down in a circle sharing some thoughts with each other:

"Wow it is pretty rare in these times when we can just sit down and have a chat" I told everyone.

"Yeah so what do you want to talk about?" Jonathan asked.

"How is everyone finding this adventure?" May asked.

Me: "I find it very challenging yet fun at the same time".

Tanner: "I am enjoying myself even though we almost get killed every second".

Kira: "It is so awesome to meet all the people from Pokémon and it is quite an adventure".

Danny: "I agree with Kira, I'm having a blast but sometimes I get freaked out".

Jonathan: "I don't mind travelling in time; I may discover something no one else has".

Ash: "I have travelled many places but this one takes the cake".

Misty: "I'm not afraid of anything…well maybe bugs but other than that I love these challenges".

May: "Seeing all these different things are breathtaking but I am not a fan of all those things that try to kill us".

Dawn: "Being a hero is tough work but I don't mind it".

Brock: "Having the whole Universe on your shoulders is nerve-raking but this is an adventure we will never forget.

"Well now we know all of our opinions we can see what type of people we are and how we look at things" I said.

We sat in that dungeon for some time. The sun was staring to go down and we talked about many things related to our past lives or what to do. I held May close; Ash and Tanner did the same with their girlfriends. Kira smiled while Jonathan rolled his eyes;

"Get a room" he told us.

"Guys we have to get to the King's crown and get the Ananament Gem" Danny said.

"I know but I don't know how to escape from here" Brock replied.

It has been at least three hours since we were sent into the dungeon, we pretty much talked and slept. The guards gave us some food, but they were leftovers. Unfortunately we had to eat them to survive. They also gave us some water. We couldn't think of a way to get out of here, with no Pokémon we were helpless. The steel bars were strong and well put into the ground. It was designed so no one could escape.

Meanwhile in the main hall:

"My King it is a full moon tonight and the beasts will come and attack us again" the General told the King.

"I know, but we can feed the prisoners to them, that should fill their appetite" the King replied while laughing.

The princess was in her room sitting on her bed then she heard a howl;

"They're coming" she said.

**What's coming? How can the King be so cruel and how will we escape and get the Ananament Gem from the King's crown? I will update soon. **


	14. Night of the Werecarios

**Werecarios? Does any part of that word sound familiar? It looks like humans morph into this beast but our gang doesn't know what they are or what they are capable of. Watch us fight these beasts and escape the prison only to find a fleet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Our group was still in the prison shaking from the coldness that filled the air. It was now night time and it has been at least 5 hours since we have been sent in this dungeon. We weren't sure what was going on but we heard howls often for the past 10 minutes. It began to creep us out.

"Wha…what is making that noise?" May said starting to have tears in her eyes since she was so cared.

"Hey May, you are going to be ok, besides we are all here" I assured her while she held onto my jacket tightly.

"I still wonder what it is?" Ash wondered.

Back at the main hall…

"My King the Werecarios have managed to get into the castle and they are attacking our men" the General told him.

"Just don't let those things come in here and make sure my daughter is safe. Also tell me men to kill those things if they can" the King replied.

The door was being banged by something, but not just one but many of them. The King was nervous as well as the men that were in there. But all the guards got their weapons ready as a Werecario smashed through the door and growled at them. The General made the first strike and used his sword to kill the Werecario. Suddenly 5 more of them went inside and attacked the guards. It was an all out war in the castle, we could hear all the guards cry and yell in terror.

"Jeez what's up their ass?" Tanner wondered.

"I think that something bad is happening up there" Misty guessed.

The door to enter the dungeons opened, we all looked and saw the princess come in. She had keys in her hands;

"Hey it's you" Dawn said.

"Yeah I'm going to get you all out of here, my father is cruel and you don't have to suffer like this" she replied.

"Thankyou but what's going on up there and where are those guards that were guarding the door?" Brock asked.

"Well our castle is getting attacked by Werecarios and those guards had to go fight them" The Princess told us.

"Werecarios" we all said confused.

"Yes Werecarios are humans that turn into a Lucario at the sight of a full moon, but they are not any ordinary Lucarios they are bigger, have sharper teeth and have an appetite for flesh. They are also very aggressive and if someone if someone is bitten or clawed by one they turn into a Werecario themselves" the Princess explained.

"I have heard of Werecarios, they are supposed to be a myth" Brock said.

"Yes well they are real now you must leave the castle and run far away from here and make sure you don't get attacked by a Werecario, I will lead you to a way out" the Princess offered.

The Princess opened the cell and we all followed her to the way out. On the way we saw many soldiers that were clawed, bitten and shred to pieces. It was an awful sight even though these guys were going to keep us in prison for life. It was like an all out war between man and beast. We reached a room which had a staircase which lead us was lower than the bottom floor. The stairs went underground then we travelled a tunnel. It wasn't long before we reached a door which was upwards. We climbed out and noticed we were outside at the back of the castle.

"Not a bad backdoor" Jonathan commented.

We saw heaps of Werecarios entering the castle and some guards being thrown out of the windows. There were lots of dead Werecarios too. Kira looked at all the death;

"This isn't right" she thought to herself.

"Come on I have to lead you to the place where we keep our Rapidash" The Princess told us.

While we were on our ay there we noticed two guys going crazy on the ground. We watched as the two men slowly morphed into a Werecario. Their ears became huge and their clothes ripped as they became larger and grew fur. Their teeth sharpened to a point and the overall body changed to a Lucario. The sight of it was freaky, and then the Werecarios looked at us and charged. Since we didn't have our Pokémon we couldn't attack back. But we had to, to survive. Jonathan used some Tai kwon do techniques, while Tanner threw some punches. I managed to get behind one and kick it in the back while Misty and Kira each grabbed an ear and pulled. Danny used an uppercut to hit one in the stomach. The Werecarios used an aura sphere attack but we avoided it. Suddenly a Werecario cried in pain as a sword went right through it. The Princess stabbed it with a sword. Our mouths dropped;

"What? I train, my father is the King after all" she told us.

We continued our way to the Rapidash place; it wasn't long before we finally reached it. But we were short one Rapidash so the Princess offered a Dodtrio to Danny.

"I can't leave you hear" Danny told her.

"Don't worry" she replied as the Princess kissed Danny.

"I will be ok" she continued.

Danny's face went red as he went onto the Dodtrio.

"Get going" the Princess said.

We went on our way. After 5 minutes we were out of sight of all the action. We planned to go back in the morning when it is safer. Danny was still red in the face;

"I got a kiss…from a princess" Danny mumbled.

"Danny and the Princess sitting in a tree…" we all started to say.

"HEY!" Danny yelled then he started to laugh.

We kept going for a while. Dawn checked her watch and let us know that we had 17 hours left. We couldn't leave without the Ananament Gem so we only travelled straight so we knew where to go. Something caught our eye:

"Hey look there is smoke up ahead" Kira screamed.

"Which means there is a camp fire nearby" May said.

"Man she is so annoying" Kira thought to herself.

We soon got to the place where the smoke was coming from. A whole bunch of people were there around a campfire and in some tents. All of them had swords or arrows. They didn't seem too happy when we arrived.

"Look its some men and women from King Dylan's castle" one of the yelled.

"Let's get them" another lady shouted.

"I don't think we are welcome here" Tanner said nervously.

**Yes, we escaped from the Werecarios but we have run into some very angry looking people. What do they plan to do with us and how will we get that gem? I will update soon. **


	15. Galgameth

**Um, ok we have run into some very angry looking people. Who are they? The Night of the Werecarios will soon end. Luckily we got away from all that commotion. Let's see what we will do now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Wait, what did we do?" Tanner cried.

"You are from King Dylan's castle aren't you" the woman shouted at us.

"No, no, no we are prisoners from that King guy, we managed to escape from his castle when the Werecarios attacked" I explained.

"Hmm, well you don't really look like part of his army so we will accept you into our fleet but if you try anything funny, we will make sure you don't talk again" another guy told us.

"Ok, no worries" Danny replied.

All the people that were there calmed down and went back to what they were doing. The woman came up to us:

"Come, let me show you around" she said.

"My name is Luna and this is the Ragitz fleet, we are the last group left that has survived from the attack of King Dylan. He is a ruthless ruler who delights in causing pain" Luna explained.

Luna started to clench her fits as she started to talk more about King Dylan. She showed us around. We saw hundreds of tents and many camp fires. The fleet was massive; it must have taken a while to gather.

"Anyway we are planning to attack the castle at the crack of dawn since we figured that the Dylan's army would be a lot weaker after the attack of the Werecarios." Luna explained.

"But I still don't think you have a chance against this army" Jonathan told her.

"Don't worry we have a secret weapon" a man said while coming up to us.

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Misty asked.

"Gagi" the man shouted.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Suddenly a giant dragon looking creature with no wings, it stood on its two legs upright, has sharp spikes coming out of its shoulders, a horn on his head and is brown in colour. The girls in our group got freaked out due to its size; it was at least 10 meters.

"What's that?" Dawn cried.

"Meet Galgameth, he is made of stone pretty much and when he eats metal he gets bigger" the man explained.

"Wow I'm surprised you could befriend something that huge" Kira told him.

"Yeah, I made friends with it when it was just a baby, by the way my name is Charlie" Charlie said.

"We are planning to attack the army with Galgameth, we should win with him on our side" Luna told us.

Our gang separated looking around the camp. May hung around with Luna who was walking around.

"Luna huh, that's a cute name" May complemented.

"Thanks by the way I have never asked your name and your comrades' names" Luna said.

"Oh my name is May, over there is Kira, Danny, Jonathan, Ash, Misty, Brock, Tanner, Dawn and my boyfriend Michael" May replied pointing to each of us.

"Whoa you have quite a group, it is best that you all get some rest since tomorrow we will be having a big battle" Luna told her.

"Yeah, actually we don't need to battle King Dylan he just has something that we need, he has a gem on his crown and we need it" May said.

"I can help you with that, when I battle him with my Pokémon I will ask one of them to take his crown and I will get the gem for you" Luna replied.

"Thank you so much" May cheered.

Both girl sat down on a log and continued their conversation.

"The King has killed my parents when I was young, then they put me in the dungeon for a while. I managed to escape after a few years" Luna confessed starting to get really depressed and started to wipe tears off her eyes.

"I can still remember their cries before he killed them in cold blood" Luna kept saying before she let out her emotions

. The fusion of both anger and sadness took over. May warmly hugged her as Luna cried over her shoulder.

"Don't worry Luna we will beat this King and end his reign of terror, you can count of it" May assured her.

Luna gave off a weak smile as she went to her tent to sleep. Our group got together and May told us what Luna said. We knew that tomorrow was the day we HAD to get the second Ananament Gem, no ifs or buts. Knowing that the creature Galgameth was on our side made us a lot less nervous. Also the army would be tired fighting off all those Werecarios. Luna and Charlie came up to us to let on a little more information; they are the leaders of the fleet. We soon grew tired and feel asleep in a tent that Luna and Charlie offered. The sun started to come up and everyone was awake in the camp. The virus 'yawn' spread around. All you could here is people yawning. Everyone gathered together with pokeballs by their side and swords by their side too. Luna and Charlie gave us each a sword for battle. We weren't the killing type of group so we didn't think we would need to use these sharp, deadly weapons.

"Fellow men and women, all of you stand before me not just as war crazed humans but as courageous people who will stand up against a threat, King Dylan has taken everything from us, family, friends and loved ones. We are the final fleet that will be able to stand up against the ruthless King Dylan. Not only are we the final fleet but the last hope for many people. So let's do our best and defeat the King" Luna said.

"YEAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone yelled.

The Ragitz fleet started to walk towards the castle with Galgameth right beside us. Hundreds of men and women marched. Something was funny though; Galgameth just didn't feel like he was full size yet to me. Dawn looked at her watch and she saw that we had a few hours left. We finally reached King Dylan's castle. The fleet hid behind some bushes while Galgameth made his way towards the castle. It didn't look too beat up which was surprising. Galgameth roared as the King and the General went to the lookout zone and saw the giant creature walking towards them.

"Get the catapults ready" The General yelled.

The guards put giant rocks onto the catapults.

"FIRE!!!" the General shouted.

The giant rocks hit Galgameth but it didn't seem to hurt the dragon. Once Galgameth was close, the whole fleet ran out of the bushes.

"CHARGE!!!" Charlie yelled.

All the guards were getting nervous as they released more rocks upon us. It squashed some of the men and women running. Luckily Galgameth got to the castle and started to destroy it. It smashed all the catapults and damaged the main stone wall. Galgameth ripped open the wooden door and our fleet went inside and started to battle with the knights inside. Man to man, Pokémon to Pokémon. This is how everything was. Galgameth continued with the main stone wall. But then Galgameth cried in pain as a whole bunch of fire rocks came from the courtyards in the middle of the castle. Galgameth was forced backwards, until he was once again in the open area in front of the castle.

"Use our secret weapon" the King cried.

An explosion came from beneath Galgameth as he fell into a hole that was made with many more explosions above the hole completely burring Galgameth with tons of rock.

"Gagi" Charlie shouted.

**Has the Ragitz fleet's only hope dead? Will we be able to get the gem from the King's crown? Come on Galgameth, please be alive!!! I will update soon.**


	16. Charizard Unleashed

**Come on Galgameth; please be alive and help us out. My Charmeleon finally evolves into its final stage. Charizard is now Unleashed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Galgameth!" our group cried.

Seeing our only hope buried in tons of rock and dirt made us lose a lot of confidence. Our gang didn't use swords but our Pokémon which knocked out many knights. The Princess begged her father to stop the war but he would not listen and told one of his men to take her to her room and lock it from the outside. The Princess was taken to her room, as the door locked she looked outside the window.

"What curse is upon us?" the Princess thought.

Back to where the war was going on. Everywhere you looked, you could see dead people. Kira, Danny and Jonathan didn't have any Pokémon which caused problems for them. Luna saw this and gave Kira, Danny and Jonathan a pokeball.

"Why did you give us a pokeball?" Kira asked Luna.

"It has a Pokémon inside, use it" Luna told them.

Kira, Danny and Jonathan sent out their Pokémon. Out of Kira's pokeball came a Flygon, out of Danny's came a Lucario and out of Jonathan's came a Drapion. With three new pals on our side made things a lot easier for the three heroes. Lucario used dragon breath, Flygon used dig and Drapion used ice beam. The power of those three attacks knocked out a whole area of knights. Kira told Flygon to use hyper beam which hit a nearby Houndour. Kira then did a Misty pose:

"Awesome" she said.

Misty didn't need a sword, she had her war hammer. The shock from the hammer when it hit the ground caused mini earthquakes. Misty's Gyarados used hydro pump which washed away enemies, but an electric attack came out of nowhere and struck Gyarados, defeating him. Swords flung everywhere and people fighting with their fists. Although our fleet was doing well, the knights were better. Our numbers were decreasing rapidly; if Galgameth is dead we will lose. My Charmeleon was badly injured after suffering multiple air attacks from Crobats and Ferows. Charmeleon used all his strength as he used a flamethrower which sent the two Pokémon flying away. Suddenly Charmeleon was glowing, I was stunned.

"What's happening?" I asked.

"Charmeleon is evolving" Brock answered.

Charmeleon took on a transformation that would make him a powerful ally. He grew wings, got physically larger and changed in color. Once the glowing stopped it revealed my new Pokémon, Charizard.

"Alright" I cheered.

Charizard roared as it took to the skies then dived down and used wing attack which knocked out four Pokémon at once. Once Charizard landed it did a mega flamethrower, followed by a fire blast. The castle was taking heavy damage as chunks of it fell onto the ground. The Ragitz fleet has made it to the level before the main hall level. Charlie was struggling in the battle from tiredness. Luna was by his side trying her best to get to the King. From behind a sword went through Charlie. Luna saw this and was in shock as Charlie feel to the ground…dead. Luna hit the knight in the face causing him to fall backwards. Luna had enough; she wasn't going to lose someone close to her again. Seeing Charlie like that made her not sad well maybe very sad but also more determined to stop the King. She got a boost of energy as she started to fight her way towards the King. Our group has had some close calls. We were confused on why we were fighting; we were just young teens after all. But we wanted to lend a hand and maybe get more experience in fighting. Our fleet was almost completely wiped out. From hundreds of people to only around 50 or so. The Ragitz fleet started to retreat but the guards wasn't going to let them get away. They kept on fighting until there are no survivors. Danny wanted to see the Princess again so he made his way towards the Princess' room. He wasn't sure if she was there but that's the first place he thought of. Both he and Lucario fought their way to get to her.

"Man this is almost just as tough as the later fights in the last time we were sent to save the two worlds" Tanner told Dawn.

"Yeah, I agree" Dawn replied.

Charizard continued his assault against the King's men. He used his dragon rage attack to rid of most of the enemies' Pokémon. I saw that the knights were using cannonballs to beat us so I told Charizard to take them out. Charizard flew high then dived down towards the cannons and knocked them off the castle walls. Charizard then used flamethrower to make the knights withdraw. After the cannons were destroyed, Charizard yet again started to fight with the King's men's Pokémon. Charizard managed to grab a knight in his jaws and threw him into a wall.

"Hahaha without Galgameth this fleet is finished, our explosives got rid of our threat" the King chuckled.

Ash looked at the area where Galgameth was buried.

"We have no hope" Ash stated.

Danny was almost at the Princess' room. His Lucario used focus punch to clear a path for Danny to run. The fleet started to get out of the castle and flee. That is until…the ground where Galgameth was buried started to move upwards. Then the ground exploded, dirt flew everywhere. Galgameth rose from the hole and roared.

"GALGAMETH!!!" The fleet cheered.

"NOOOOO!" The King yelled.

We all had a good look at Galgameth and noticed he was even bigger than before around 12 to 13 meters now. His horn became larger and his teeth were sharper.

"Galgameth is at full size" I told everyone.

"How do you know?" Tanner asked.

"I can just tell" I answered.

Now that Galgameth is back, we have a chance of defeating King Dylan and his men. It is payback time.

**Alright Galgameth is alive. Can Luna defeat King Dylan and will Danny make it to the Princess? I struggled a bit in this chapter so sorry if it isn't written as good as the other ones, I had to come up with words to fill up the chapter. I will update soon.**


	17. Race against Time

**Galgameth is back and ready to fight. Can Danny save the Princess and will Luna finally confront the King.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Galgameth started to walk towards the castle. The King's men tried desperately to stop it but noting could even hurt it. The Ragitz fleet retreated letting Galgameth destroy the castle. Only two people remained in the castle that was in our team, Danny and Luna.

"We have to go back for Danny" I told them.

Brock held my shoulder;

"He'll make it" Brock said.

We watched as Galgameth made his way towards the castle, and then he started to punch the main wall. The stone was weak compared to Galgameth's fists. Galgameth roared again as the knights were retreating when nothing worked.

"Run, run, run" is all we heard from the castle.

The entire castle shock which made Danny and Luna stop in their tracks and hold onto something.

"What the heck is that?" Danny wondered.

Luna already knew who it was. Galgameth knocked the main wall down and entered the courtyards. He continued to stomp around crushing everything in its path. They sent out spare catapults but once again it failed and the men were forced to retreat inside. They tried to attack Galgameth from special battle towers but when they did, they suffered a horrific fate. Galgameth knocked down the towers. Then he made his way towards the castle itself after getting rid of everything in the courtyard. Galgameth started to claw into the walls. All the men were screaming in fear as the giant dragon ripped into a wall and walked through. A knight saw him walk past. He quivered, and then ran off. A giant hole could now be seen in it.

"Go Galgameth" everyone cheered.

"Kill the stupid creature and destroy that fleet completely, I want them all dead" the King yelled with his face going red from anger.

The General led the other knights to battle. While all this was happening, Luna made it to the King but she saw he was with other men so she waited until he was alone. Meanwhile Danny is almost at the Princess' room, there were a lot of obstacles in his way such as giant bits of stone fallen from the roof and knights retreating. Galgameth walked his way into more parts of the castle just knocking it all down. The knights threw their swords at him but all Galgameth did was try to eat it, since it was made of metal. King Dylan knew that there was nothing to stop this creature that is until he remembered a book from the library had something about Galgameth so he left the other men and headed towards the library. Luna followed him, watching his every move. Dawn looked at her watch.

"Guys we have to hurry we don't have much time left" Dawn warned us.

"We are waiting for Danny, he has to hurry up, Galgameth can take care of the rest" Tanner replied.

Danny was a few meters until he gets to the Princess' room, them he sees that a large part of the castle has been ripped off, it made a huge hole and Danny couldn't jump as far as the hole was. He was stuck. He saw a rope which held up some curtains, so he figured that he could use the rope to go across. Danny took it off the wall, tied up a knot and tried to lasso it to the other side. He had a look to see where he could land the rope. He saw a large chunk of rock that he could throw it to. So he carefully lassoed it to the rock but missed. Danny kept trying while Galgameth was still assaulting the King's castle. Galgameth got to the King's room and bit it off. He spotted a large shed, so he went towards it. King Dylan was looking in a book he picked from the library called Mythical creatures. A page caught his eye:

"The legendary dragon, Galgameth. A shear brute force creature that can only be destroyed by what created it" The King read to himself.

Then the King remembered his son, Charlie had a statue of Galgameth and cried on it.

"My son Charlie created this beast, probably for revenge on the way I treated him but now I know how to defeat this undefeatable Galgameth" The King said to himself.

The King deliberately cried and tasted it:

"Salt…water" he said.

Luna was shocked that her best friend Charlie was the King's son but he went to the good side since he was treated badly and what's even worse is he knows how to beat Galgameth. King Dylan quickly went out of the library as Luna continued to follow him. When no one was in sight she grabbed the King and threw him onto the ground. The General came in and saw this; he quickly laid out his sword upon her neck.

"Don't worry General, I want you to go and kill that creature, the secret is saltwater" the King told him.

"But my King, I may die if I face this creature" the General replied.

"Don't worry, you must respect me, if you do die your death will be an honorable one" the King said.

The General started to have tears in his eyes:

"If I do return think better of me…brother" the General said as he left the room.

"How could you not care about your own flesh and blood" Luna yelled at him.

"Silence, now I will kill you" King Dylan shouted back as he pulled out a sword.

Luna and King Dylan started to fight. Danny finally managed to reach the stone and he quickly tied it up onto another rock next to him. Danny made sure it was secure, and then he slowly went across. Danny was freaking out since it was pretty high. Once he made it, he quickly ran to the Princess' room's door and Lucario knocked it down for him. The Princess saw and Danny and ran up to him, giving him a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you are here" the Princess told him.

Danny blushed then he took her hand and they noticed another big hole in the wall and they wanted to see what has been happening. They both saw Galgameth who has almost completely crushed the entire castle. The General was there with some men who put some salt in the water barrels. The barrels were closed and released in a cannon. When the barrel hit Galgameth cried in pain as the saltwater began to burn him severely. After multiple barrels Galgameth was on his knees and he could not deal with the pain. Galgameth got angry and quickly knocked all the cannons off the castle then he crushed the General and his men. Galgameth then destroyed the area where they stood.

"We don't have much time, after Galgameth is finished there, we are next" Danny told the Princess.

Lucario followed the two across the hole and downwards towards what used to be the main door. Luna and the King were still fighting, then the King managed to knock the Luna's sword away, the he laughed and dropped his sword.

"I' lost my castle, my men and my throne but I want to beat you in a different way. How about we have a Pokémon battle, three on three with no time limit" King Dylan requested.

"Yeah, sure" Luna replied.

Both of them were in the main hall each standing on one side of it.

"Let's battle" they both said in unison.

**It's a race against time alright. Can Danny and the Princess make it out of there before Galgameth crushes it and will Luna defeat the King? I will update soon.**


	18. Ananament Gem 2

**Time to get the second Ananament Gem but we don't have much time. Can we get out of the medieval times or will we be stuck forever. Galgameth is going to destroy the last part of the castle and Danny, the Princess and even Luna are still in there. We don't really care about the King LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Luna had 6 Pokémon with her but she gave three of them to Danny, Kira and Jonathan. So she had to use the three she had left. The King sent out his first Pokémon which was a Raichu. Luna sent out her Bulbasaur. Raichu attacked with a thunderbolt but Bulbasaur used its vine whip to jump above the electric attack. Bulbasaur used its razor leaf but Raichu used agility to dodge then jumped up and used slam which sent Bulbasaur falling to the ground.

"Bulbasaur please don't give up" Luna cried.

Bulbasaur slowly got up as Raichu landed while laughing.

"Hahaha my Pokémon are fully trained. You won't be able to beat one" the King told her.

"Grr you jerk, Bulbasaur tackle" Luna yelled.

The King knew that was foolish so he told Raichu to use Iron tail but when Bulbasaur got close he used his vine whip to attach to Raichu and used solar beam which knocked him out.

"What…but how" the King said.

"I don't think you noticed but while Bulbasaur was on the ground, he was absorbing energy for a solar beam and my plan was a success" Luna replied.

"You got lucky this time, Go Houndoom" the King shouted.

A rather angry looking Houndoom came out of King Dylan's pokeball. It seemed to be trained to kill and in just a few flame throwers Bulbasaur was defeated. Luna then called out her Mightyeana. Mightyeana was just as vicious as the Houndoom and he will stop at nothing to protect Luna. Houndoom stricked with a crunch and it managed to get Mightyeana's paw. Mightyeana attacked with a false swipe to send it flying back then Mightyeana did a crunch attack of its own. While the two were fighting Danny and the Princess were close to the main hall. Then when they got to it they saw that Luna and the King were having a battle.

"Luna we are here for you but you have to hurry up, Galgameth is heading this way" Danny warned her.

"Ok Danny, I'm trying my best" Luna said.

Outside, Galgameth saw the final part of the castle and stomped towards it. The Ragitz fleet was a fair distance away from the castle. All the knights have ran away so only those 4 people in there remained.

"Galgameth don't crush that part of the castle some of our friends are in there" one guy shouted.

Galgameth didn't stop he continued towards it.

"Why won't he listen?" Misty asked.

"Only Charlie was able to give it instructions because he raised Galgameth since it was young so Galgameth only listened to him thinking he was his father but now Charlie was gone and all that is on Galgameth's mind right now is revenge." The man replied.

"GUYS YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE NOW" Kira screamed.

Inside the castle Luna's Mightyeana beat King Dylan's Houndoom with a hyper beam. King Dylan for some reason wasn't nervous instead he started to laugh.

"I'm surprised you got this far but my strongest Pokémon will destroy you" the King told her.

Luna started to get nervous.

"Now I chose you Ho-oh" the King said.

Everyone in the room had a worried expression on their faces. Ho-oh came out and used a fire blast which made Mightyeana faint. Luna wasn't sure how to beat the Ho-oh. Luna sent out her final Pokémon which was a Luxray. Luxray used many speedy attacks. But the attacks hardly had any harm against the legendary Pokémon. Luxray finally charged with a charge beam which had some effect but not much. Ho-oh then used multiple fire and swift attacks which eventually knocked out Luxray. Luna lost the battle. Danny heard something, and then he looked out a window nearby and saw Galgameth just a few steps away from them. Once King Dylan withdrew Ho-oh he took out his sword again to finish the job but she quickly pushed him and the King's right leg got stuck in a small hole in the ground. Danny took the few remaining seconds to get the King's crown and take the Ananament Gem out. Once that was accomplished they fled from the castel.. They managed to get out of the castle as Galgameth destroyed the last part. The King was killed. The fleet was cheerful when they saw the four return and they already started saying they will have a feast tonight for the victory. Galgameth walked towards the fleet then stopped in front of them.

"Are you still going to hang around us?" Luna asked.

Galgameth nodded and everyone cheered. Dawn reminded us that we have to run to the Time Circle so we could get there in time. Danny showed the second Ananament Gem to the gang.

"Well done Danny" the gang told him.

"Come on I don't want to be stuck in this time you know" Tanner reminded us holding Dawn's hand.

We told Luna that we had to leave and she understood. Danny looked at the Princess and apologized. The Princess also understood and gave him one last kiss as the gang started to run towards the time circle. We all waved to the fleet and Galgameth roared. That was his way of saying goodbye. After about half an hour we got to the time circle seeing it was still there. Apparently we had only 10 seconds left so Brock quickly got out the stone tablet and put in the next time. We gave one last glance as we left the Medieval Times.

**Phew that was too epic I think. I wanted to save the big, bad stuff for the last few chapters but I guess I can come up with even more climatic fights. It was really action packed in the medieval times. In the next few chapters it will be a lot calmer and I will concentrate on the character's connections a bit more now. I will update soon. **


	19. Present Time

**The Present Time. I know it isn't really that interesting but you never know, somewhere is the third Ananament Gem and we are going to find it. But this time we only have three hours to find it and we already used our time life line. We better hurry and figure out where it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We had a deep breath as we arrived in another time.

"Phew I'm glad we can have a little break, I mean the Medieval Times were just crazy" Tanner told the gang.

"I agree but I'm sure we will be in even tougher fights soon" I replied.

"I wonder what time we are in this time" Dawn wondered.

We noticed that we still looked like an anime so that meant we were still in the Pokémon world. We decided to walk around to see where we were. After passing some bushes it shocked us. It was a normal city that looks very familiar. Then May remembered and told us it was Lillycove City.

"I don't believe it I think we are in the present" Kira guessed.

"Correct" a familiar voice said.

The guardian appeared in front of us.

"So how many gems have you all collected?" the guardian asked.

"We have two of them, one from the prehistoric times and one from the medieval times" Danny answered.

"That's good news, was it tough?" the guardian asked.

"Yeah, pretty tough" Tanner told her.

"Well you still have a while to go, when you have collected all the gems you will have one last time at the top and it will take you to the Universal Realm 5 minutes before the two worlds collided. Also to get the Eraxus Relic I will teleport you there when you got the 4 gems once you arrive back at the Ruins of Time" the Guardian told us.

"Ok we got all that, I was just wondering if you could teleport us the third gem" I asked.

"No because I have no idea where it is, but please hurry because in this time the dimension walls are cracking" the Guardian warned us.

"Ok thanks for letting us know" we all said.

The guardian disappeared. Tanner had a thought:

"How the heck can she do that anyway?" Tanner asked.

We all shrugged and went into Lillycove City. It then occurred to us that the time circle did take us to another time but always wasn't too far the Ananament Gem. It was always somewhere in the area even though it takes us an hour to get there. So we took the time to look around. We also decided to get some supplies, buy some food, new water bottles, equipment and such. Kira, Danny, Misty and Ash went to a supermarket while Brock, Jonathan, Tanner and Dawn went to the Equipment Store. May and I went to get some lunch for everybody.

_Kira's group_

"I really miss the Princess" Danny admitted.

"Don't worry Danny, you will be ok and besides I'm sure that you will find another girl" Kira tried to cheer him up.

"You have to know Danny that you couldn't be with her unless you stayed in that time and leave all your loved ones behind" Ash explained to him.

Danny knew they were right he had to be strong.

"Besides Danny I need you to help me fight May" Kira whispered to him.

This made Danny smile. He replied to her by nodding. They managed to grab some fruit along with some junk food snacks, some ingredients that Brock could use to cook, Pokémon food and some new water bottles. Luckily Misty had some money on her to pay for the food and water.

_Brock's group_

"Okay we need this and a bit of that" Brock kept saying.

"Jeez calm down Brock you are gonna hurt yourself if you keep stressing about our supplies like that" Tanner told him.

Brock gave him a scary look and Tanner backed away.

"Well it's a good thing he is organized" Jonathan said while laughing.

Dawn wasn't sure what to get so she pretty much hung around, looking at stuff.

Brock bought some rope, an axe and some pokeballs.

_May and I_

"Far out I'm exhausted, we have been running and fighting so much lately" I told May.

"Do you really think that tougher fights will be on our way?" May asked.

"I think so; I mean we haven't even seen whoever is behind all this yet. But whoever he or she is has some serious issues. I mean I'm sure he or she wants to destroy the two worlds but we don't know why. I remember seeing something when we went to the Universal Realm; it was like a black cloud with a face on it." I answered.

"A black cloud with a face?" May said confused. She squinted her face.

"Haha yeah well until we figure it out let's just concentrate on right here and now objective, collect the Ananament Gems and stop the collision" I told her.

"Wait; won't that change something when we met the others?" May asked.

"Hmm that's a good point but we were in Egypt when the two worlds collided so we will know each other and if we do see them again we can explain what has been happening" I replied.

"Good plan" May commented.

We got to a burger restaurant and ordered some burgers, fries and drinks. Our gang soon got together at the same restaurant and had lunch.

"So we are all ready to go to find the third gem" Brock said.

"Awesome" Kira cheered.

Ash was biting into his burger while May was sipping her drink.

"It feels good to relax a bit" Jonathan said.

"Hey Michael tell everyone about that thing you saw in the Universal Realm" May said.

Everyone stared at me paying close attention.

"Ok well I saw a black cloud and he had some kind of face on him, it seemed to be watching us while we were battling those monsters" I explained.

"mmm nn ooo lll mmm" Ash said while having a huge burger piece in his mouth.

"Ok Ash why don't you say that without your mouth full" Tanner told him.

Ash quickly chewed and swallowed his food.

"What I said was I'm surprised that the rest of us didn't see it" Ash repeated.

"You have a point" Misty said.

"Well guys like I told May, I think it's best to concentrate on the here and now" I told everyone.

"Yeah, let's all finish eating and be on our way" Jonathan agreed.

Once we finished our lunch, we broke up into the same groups and looked around the entire city. Kira's group couldn't see anything familiar or suspicious. Brock's group got close but it was just a normal gem from a treasure shop. May and I looked more outside the city then we heard a familiar tune. We both recognized it straight away, it was the same tune played by the guy on the Ruins of Time Island. We looked up on a small building and saw him again.

"Its Axel F guy" I yelled.

"That's right, I'm back and I told you my master would take his revenge" he said.

Another figure came from behind him. Whoever it was, was wearing a cloak but when he or she took it off we were both shocked to see who HE was. It was the Stupid Killer.

**Yep he is back to cause mischief and murder again. I decided to put him in as a small villain since I have noticed by the reviews that he was pretty popular in the humor department. I will update soon.**


	20. Revenge of the Stupid Killer

**The Stupid Killer will now have his revenge. But how did he get to the Pokémon World? Has he joined forces with anyone else besides the Axel F guy? Find out in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"How can the Stupid Killer be here?" I wondered.

"Ahh mommy" May cried quietly.

It wasn't long before the rest of the gang met up with us. Kira, Danny and Jonathan had no idea who the one in the cloak was.

"Who is the one on the right?" Kira asked.

"He is a murderer that we know and he has tried to kill us a couple of times" I explained.

This freaked out all three of them. Tanner was just starring at them.

"Hehe they look like Dumb and Dumber to me" Tanner said.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME DUMB" The Stupid Killer yelled at him.

"You have only taken down one killer" the Axel F guy told us.

"Yeah same killer…TWICE" Ash replied.

"Hey there are three new people in your group, where are the other three?" the stupid killer asked.

"They are having a break don't worry about them" May answered.

"Enough of this, how did you get here anyway?" Brock asked.

"Well you see…" the Stupid Killer began.

_FLASHBACK_

"…I just managed to get out of the dump where most of you put me. The Earth for some reason was suffering all these disasters then all of a sudden all those horrible events stopped. Then these creatures began to appear out of nowhere. I was quite confused as to why all these things were happening. Then right in front of me was a large crack on thin air. The crack soon broke and a vortex began to suck me up. I was spinning around violently then I appeared in this world. I looked like a cartoon and met up with a small group called Team Rocket. I agreed to join their group and they explained to me where I was. I soon met this Axel F guy who used to be a good mayor for a town but was beaten by a landslide and wants his revenge so he joined the group too. A few days later we created a base not far off shore from this city and have been planning on what to do with these people called twerps. When they showed me a photo of who they wanted to take revenge on I also wanted to be part in the plan." The Stupid killer explained.

"Well there you have it" he said.

"He is awfully placid to be a killer isn't he" Jonathan whispered to Danny.

"Now I seem to recall you guys looking for orbs" the Stupid Killer said.

"We already have collected them, now we are looking for gems" Danny told him.

"Oh do you mean this gem?" The Stupid Killer asked as he showed right in front of us the third Ananament Gem.

"How did you find that?" Dawn asked.

"I found it at the beach of Lillycove City, it looked really precious so I decided to keep it" the Stupid Killer answered.

"Well we are going to get it" I said.

"Hahaha yeah right only Axel F guy, Team Rocket and myself know where the hideout is and there is no way I'm going to tell you or Team Rocket or Axel F guy" the Stupid Killer replied.

"Ok well we are going to make you talk" Tanner shot back.

The Stupid Killer gave Axel F guy the Ananament Gem and quickly Axel F guy ran down the building, onto a boat and speed out of there.

"Where did he go?" we asked.

"To his personal lab you see he has become an exceptional mad scientist, don't you dare follow him" the Stupid Killer said as he left the scene.

"Ok we have to go to that island and get the Ananament Gem" Misty said.

"RIGHT" The rest of us replied.

We saw that Axel F guy went north from the shore so Misty took out her water Pokémon and we rode on them. Kira, Misty, Danny, Ash and Brock were on Gyarados while May, Dawn, Tanner, and I rode on Lapras while Jonathan rode on Dewgong. Misty had a nice collection of water Pokémon. We took the time to relax on the road to the island. Kira, Danny and May were having yet another argument.

"Listen you no good, ugly face contests suck, Pokémon battles are the best" Kira told May.

"Well at least I don't look like a troll" May giggled.

Kira turned bright red. Danny decided to join in.

"Are you sure you ain't a man?" Danny asked May.

May was really angered by this.

"Michael did you hear what they said?" she asked me.

"Come on you two please take it easy on her" I told them.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!!!" They both yelled back.

I sweat dropped. Ash and Misty were discussing if they should stop the fighting but strangely Misty said let them get it out of their system. After a whole 10 minutes of arguing they finally stopped.

"Don't worry May, you aren't any of those things, especially not a man. You are beautiful girl who has a top personality" I told her.

"Thank you" May said softly as we shared a gentle peek.

Jonathan was relaxing on his own on the Dewgong. He questioned himself on who the black cloud was. It could be some kind of evil wizard or a dark spirit.

"Hey Jonathan why are you so tense?" Tanner asked him while holding Dawn by her waist.

"I'm just thinking on who is responsible for all this" Jonathan answered.

"Got any guesses?" Tanner replied.

"A few" Jonathan said.

We all heard a cracking sound. We all looked above us and saw a massive crack in the sky. We all knew that the dimension walls were cracking. Hopefully the Deadzone doesn't open on us. We figured that it would probably happen again since the dimension walls are giving weight. We then saw an island in sight. On the west side of it, there was a huge lab. It must be Axel F guy's lab. Funny though how a simple mayor becomes a scientific madman. Team Rocket must have built this lab a while back and Axel F guy made a few modifications. Once we reached the shore it was time to get the third Ananament Gem.

**We are at Axel F guy's lab. To get to him we must pass his powerful minions, has he created a whole army of mutants? I will update soon.**


	21. Axelleration

**Ok let's go take on Axel F guy. It is pretty funny how a simple killer from our world becomes a very important member of Team Rocket and has his own hideout. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We noticed that it would take a fair amount of time to actually get to the lab. The island itself wasn't very big with a beach that pretty much covers the whole thing along with a fair amount of tress and the lab itself. We saw that we would have to pass many obstacles to get inside. Then we heard something over a microphone:

"Fellow minions and mutants there are intruders on my island get them and bring them to me…or kill them if you feel like it. Heroes enjoy your screaming DOOM!" Axel F guy yelled.

"Oh man he knows that we are here, I bet he has security cameras everywhere" Danny said.

"Well I guess we have no choice but to take on these mutants and minions of his" I replied.

The rest of the gang agreed and we all headed towards the lab. After getting off the beach and entering the tree and bush section, we saw a huge steel fence. We had a peek to see what was beyond it. We couldn't believe our eyes. There were two pretty big creatures with blue fur and sharp claws. The teeth were so sharp that even the faintest touch could cut you. Then there were a few men who had a poke ball in each hand.

"What the hell are those things?" Tanner asked.

"How should I know?" Jonathan told him.

"Ok it seems we have a while to go before we can actually get into the lab so what we should do is go up those stairs north, go across the bridge, down the slide, take out those minions and mutants behind the gate and we will take it from there" Brock planned.

"Ok but why don't we just go through this gate and take them out" Ash said.

"Good idea" Misty complimented.

We all had a try to get through the gate, even our Pokémon had a go but no one could break through. The fence wasn't just ordinary steel it was probably made of some kind of titanium alloy. So we decided to stick to Brock's plan. We walked up the bridge and walked slowly across the bridge so no one would notice. Then we all slid down the slide. Once we reached the bottom the mutants and minions immediately attacked. Our Pokémon took care of the two mutants we quickly knocked out the minions before they could send out their Pokémon. The gang had a look around to see where to go next. We saw that if we go straight then we would end up in another area. We headed straight, more minions appeared and a different looking mutant. This new mutant was like some sludge came to life with yellow eyes. We managed to take care of the minions but this mutant was a lot tougher. Our attacks had trouble affecting him. Then instead of physical attacks our Pokémon did special attacks which took care of the sludge mutant.

"Hey how about we give these big things names" Tanner suggested.

"Um ok" I replied.

"I will name the blue one Icy and the Sludge one, Sludge" Tanner said.

"Why the blue one Icy?" Dawn asked.

"Because it is blue" Tanner said.

Everyone fell down to the ground (anime style). Then we all got up and continued to our way. We noticed that the other area was on the other side of a boiling lake. Luckily there were rocks to go across but if one of us slipped, it won't be pretty. We all made it across and went into the next area. Then a huge steel door closed behind us, trapping us in some kind of arena. In the middle was another mutant but a huge one. It was like a huge yellow creature with long fur and green eyes. Then a whole bunch of sludges came out of doors around the arena. We noticed we were right next to the lab. But there was a huge metal door blocking it so we had to find a way to open it.

"It seems that we didn't have far to go but we have a lot to do" Kira said.

Something caught Jonathan's eye.

"Hey look there are three big, red buttons up on the ledge up there" Jonathan shouted pointing to all three.

There was a small path just above the arena and there were three buttons. One at the start, middle and end of the path.

"You guys take care of this big guy and the Sludges while I take care of the buttons" Jonathan told us.

"Ok but please hurry up" May cried.

Jonathan ran towards the path, dodging Sludges along the way but then he saw that he couldn't reach it. Jonathan had to think and quick. The rest of the gang was punching on with the mutants. Charizard and Torterra worked as a team with flamethrower and earthquake while the rest used countless attacks. The Sludges were gotten rid of after a few waves of them. Only the big yellow one in the middle was left which tried to kill us a few times while we were fighting the Sludges. Jonathan saw that there were pipes going up to the path so we slowly climbed up them. The giant yellow mutant whom Tanner named Yeti tried to crush us with its fist. I jumped on Charizard and did multiple air attacks while the others attacked from the ground. Lucario used aura sphere which took an effect on Yeti. Jonathan finally managed to get to the path and quickly pressed the first button. After a while of attacking the Yeti gave up and fainted. Jonathan pressed the second and third button which opened the big, metal door up. Then another Yeti came out of the lab.

"Man don't we ever get a break" Danny said.

Jonathan jumped down and joined us. The Yeti stomped toward us and clawed at us. We got passed it and went inside the lab. Jonathan saw another button so he pressed it and the big metal door closed leaving the Yeti trapped outside. We all took a deep breath and prepared for more. Now that we were inside the lab we only had to get to Axel F guy.

"I don't think he knows we are inside here" Ash told us.

"Hmm, well let's try and not draw attention maybe we can get to Axel F guy without any trouble. I'm too puffed out to keep fighting and I think our Pokémon feel the same" I said looking at our Pokémon sweating heavily and breathing heavy.

We withdrew our Pokémon and headed on our way.

**Ok now we have to get Axel F guy and get the third Ananament Gem from him. It looks like we are going to have to act like Spy Kids for a while. I will update soon. **


	22. Missiles and Mutants

**I agree with you Soccerace77, Axel F guy must know we are there, we will see. I just noticed how funny my characters are and how they are named, Axel F guy and Stupid Killer? LOL. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Excuse me loyal minions there are intruders in the vicinity and they are a pain in the…OW MY BUM!!!" yelled Axel F guy.

"What the heck?" Tanner said.

"It looks like he knows we are here but at least we can avoid being caught" Kira told the gang.

Everyone agreed and went on our way. We saw a couple of minions in front of us and we noticed that they were standing under a big pipe. Jonathan found another button and pressed it. The pipe sucked up the minions which made us pull funny faces. We continued on our way and we soon ended up in some kind of giant freezer.

"Haha you have all made it to the cooler room where you will freeze to death. I will shut the door so you can't escape." Axel F guy shouted.

"WILL YOU STOP YELLING, YOU ASS" Tanner yelled back.

The door shut behind us and we were freezing cold. We shivered as the coldness began to take a huge effect of us. We had to keep going to try and get out of there. An Icy appeared and attacked. My Charizard took care of him quite quickly. It stunned the mutant, which gave us time to get away from him. We soon got to another giant steel door, we had to break through. I told Charizard to go get the stunned Icy. Charizard did what he was told. We used Icy's extra sharp claws to break through. Fortunately it worked and we continued on our way. We used Charizard's tail fire to warm up again.

"When I get my hands on the Axel F guy he is going to be a Popsicle stick by the time I'm finished with him" Danny said rubbing his arms.

"You got that right" Misty replied clenching her fists.

Once we were all warmed up we kept walking. We went onto some elevators which took us to the next level. We fought some minions along the way with their Pokémon but we pretty much avoided the rest. The group soon got to a room filled with giant missiles that were being released into the air or are just lying on the ground.

"Mutants they are in the missile room, stop them" Axel F guy told his mutants.

"Hey maybe we should grab one of these" Ash suggested.

"Not a good idea, it would only slow us down" Kira told Ash.

Suddenly a whole bunch of Sludges and new mutants which look like carnivorous turtles that walked on all fours and had sharp teeth appeared.

"I will call that turtle thing Shellos" Tanner said.

"Uhhh" May replied sweat dropping.

Sludges and Shellos attacked. We tried to avoided them but it was pretty tough. Then Danny was swallowed by one of the Sludges. Danny was floating around inside the sludge. Dawn's Piplup used bubble beam which sent the Sludge flying and Danny was released from the mutant's gut. Danny landed on the ground and thanked Dawn. He wiped the Sludge off himself and sent out Lucario who used focus punch on Shellos. Shellos spun around and around until it got too dizzy to move. We then ran out of Rocket room and ended up in another room which had a mutant in it. But it seemed to be sleeping and there was some kind of device next to it. The new mutant looked like a rhino mixed with an armadillo. Brock took the device and noticed it was fitting for a head so he put it on the mutant.

"Brock what are you doing?" May asked nervously.

The device lit up and the mutant woke up. We all baked away slowly but for some reason the creature did not attack. Instead it seemed to want us to go on his back for a ride. We climbed aboard as the mutant began to walk towards another giant steel door which opened.

"I will name this one Rhinodillo" Tanner said.

"Will you stop giving these creatures names" Misty yelled at him getting annoyed.

"Summon all mutants and minions stop the intruders, they have entered the file and data rooms, then if we do not stop them they will make it to the place where I am" Axel F guy cried.

"What a baby" Kira said.

"Haha, you are so right Kira" I agreed.

A whole bunch of minions and mutants tried to attack us but the Rhinodillo was too powerful and knocked them all away since it was physically larger and stronger. We were all cheering as the Rhinodillo took out all our enemies.

"Keep going Rhinodillo ok and get us to the place where Axel F guy is" Dawn told him.

Rhinodillo nodded as he walked through many small rooms full of pieces of paper and printers, computers and photocopiers. It wasn't long before we got out of those office rooms and most of the minions and mutants were defeated. We soon got to a room where we had to climb a ladder to get to the next part of the lab. We had to ditch Rhinodillo and climb up the ladder. Once we climbed up we looked at Rhinodillo who was spinning and spinning, then with all its might it jumped and due to the spin it gave it extra power. Rhinodillo made it to the top where we were. We were pretty surprised that it could do that. We jumped back on it as it continued to take us to Axel F guy. The next room seemed to be the final one, we ended up at the top of the lab and it was outdoors. There was nothing there except grass and a fairly large room in front of us. We were so relieved that it was time to get the third Ananament Gem; it was tough to get there but we did it.

Suddenly we heard Axel F guy say something over the microphone that made us shake in fear:

"AIM ALL MISSILES AT THE INTRUDERS NOW" Axel F guy shouted.

**Uh oh it seems Axel F guy is using his final resort which is eliminating us with everything he has. Something is wrong; getting the third Ananament Gem was too easy. Well not really but easier than usual, usually we have a whole bunch of stuff to do. What is going on? I will update soon. **


	23. Fake Ananament Gem

**WHAT!!! Axel F guy is going to launch all missiles at us! We better get to that final room and confront him but first we have to dodge heaps of rockets and missiles. Just letting you know Sparkly Emerald that I have no idea what Kingdom hearts are, I called him Axel F guy because he likes to play the tune Axel F on his keyboard. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Ahh we have to get out of here!" Dawn cried.

We all jumped off the Rhinodillo and looked up to see where the missiles would hit. Suddenly a whole bunch of them hit Rhinodillo which killed it.

"Aww man Rhinodillo was helping us" Tanner said.

"Watch out Tanner" Danny shouted as he pushed Tanner out of the way of a missile. We looked up and saw heaps of them coming straight for us. We were running around pretty much making sure we didn't get hit. After 20 seconds of nonstop explosions it stopped.

"I think he is out of ammo" Kira thought out loud.

We had a quick look around us to see if it has all stopped. After 10 seconds of checking we ran into the final room. Inside Axel F guy was waiting, waiting on his chair above some kind of another small arena with three metal doors and a circling metal plate next to each door.

"I'm surprised you made it this far but it all ends here, you see I have saved a lot of my mutants for this moment. My minions failed, my missiles failed and even most of my mutants failed. Now you will face me…well not me directly but my remaining mutants all at once" Axel F guy told us.

The metal doors opened and many mutants came through, almost everyone we have seen except Yeti who was too big to even fit in there.

"Mutants do something violent" he told them.

We were getting sick and tired of fighting these mutants and listening to Axel F guy's preaching. After quickly disposing of the first wave of them, even more of them came.

"These things won't stop coming, what do we do?" Jonathan asked.

"Wait those circling metal plates must be there for a reason, Danny get Lucario to attack them" Ash suggested.

"Ok" Danny replied.

Lucario attacked one of them and noticed it closed one of the big metal doors. Lucario attacked the other two which shut the rest of them. Finally we didn't have to worry about those mutants anymore. We jumped up onto the platform where Axel F guy was.

"Ahh…wait; wait how about I play a tune for you" Axel F guy told us.

He started to play Axel F until Tanner grabbed the Keyboard and wacked it across his head.

"I have had enough of you, now give us the Ananament Gem" Tanner yelled at him.

"Ok here take it" Axel F said back as he gave Tanner the third Ananament Gem.

The gang cheered, that is until Tanner yelled out it was a fake.

"A fake? What do you mean?" May asked.

"It isn't real, its plastic that looks like the Ananament Gem" Tanner said.

"Haha that's right me and my master planned this all along, we knew that you were going for that gem so master gave me a fake one to make it look like that I have it. He used this time to get to the hideout and complete his secret weapon. With you all out of the way he could complete it successfully" Axel F guy.

"You are going to pay for that Axel F guy" Brock told him.

"My name is not Axel F guy, my name is Mort" Mort told us.

"Um…ok Mort where is this hideout?" Kira asked him.

"I will never tell you" Mort shot back.

Misty grabbed a mallet from nowhere and lifted it up with fire in her eyes:

"WHERE…IS…THE…HIDEOUT!!!!!!!" Misty screamed at him.

"Ahh" Mort replied in a girly tone getting scared.

"Ok I will tell you, it doesn't matter if you know anyway since his secret weapon should be complete by now. The Hideout is north east, 200 yards away from the east coast of Lillycove City" Mort said.

"Thank you" Misty replied slowly coming down.

Then she wacked him with the mallet which sent him fling out of his room and into the ocean. The rest of us backed off.

"Work every time" Misty said to herself.

We all left the lab and headed back to Lillycove City coast and start from there. On the way we were all having a conversation.

"I don't understand something, if the killer is stupid how can he create a super secret weapon?" Tanner wondered.

"Maybe he didn't build it, he might have just came up with it" I guessed.

"How can he be a killer if he didn't kill anyone/" Kira asked.

"Well he used to kill people or at least try to but he never succeeds" Ash answered.

"Hey Danny how come you kept the Lucario and Kira and Jonathan why didn't you keep your Pokémon?" I asked.

"Well Lucario is an awesome Pokémon I had a bond with him after a while and it reminds me of all the times I had with the Princess" Danny replied.

"I didn't keep my Pokémon because I prefer to catch my own rather than take someone else's so before we left the Medieval Times I gave Luna's Pokémon back to her and same with Jonathan" Kira said.

We were about half way onto the way to the east coast of Lillycove City. We all had a nice conversation. Then the ocean rocked like crazy creating big waves. We looked at the sky and saw that some of the dimension walls gave weight. It wouldn't be long before the Universe collapsed taking everything with it. We all had worried expressions on our faces.

"It's getting close…hey wait a minute I thought the realities switched how did Axel F guy's minions get Pokémon?" I asked.

"Maybe because the Stupid Killer is from our world somehow they created a machine that could take them from world to world" Ash guessed.

The east coast was in sight. Now we would head to the hideout and get the real Ananament Gem.

**WHAT!!! This whole time we were after a fake! I'm glad that Mort copped it. Time to go and find Stupid **Killer** and defeat him once and for all. I will update soon.**


	24. Puzzly Hideout

**Lots of Puzzles in this hideout trust me. It seems that Team Rocket must have helped the Stupid Killer come up with them. Can we get through them without getting caught?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Once we reached the East Coast of Lillycove City, we all tried to figure which way north east was. Suddenly everyone heard a familiar voice:

"So Ashy boy your group has become a lot bigger" the voice said.

It was Gary (Sinnoh version). Kira blushed beyond belief:

"Oh hey Gary, what are you doing in Hoenn?" Ash asked.

"Just wanted to study some of the Pokémon here" Gary answered.

Gary saw Kira blush and went up to her. Kira was very nervous and started to shake slightly. Gary took out his hand:

"Nice to meet ya" Gary said.

"Likewise" Kira said back shaking his hand.

Ash was wondering if Gary wanted to come with us. Gary said that he has to do some things but Kira quickly asked the gang if she could go and stay with Gary for a while and pick her up when we got the next gem.

"Ok, Kira have a good time" I told her.

"Thanks" Kira replied.

Kira gave hugs to everyone in the group and wished us luck. Gary and Kira went on their way.

"Well guys I guess she can have a break, now let's go" Brock told the group.

We figured which way the hideout was s we jumped on Misty's Pokémon again and went on our way. Meanwhile Kira and Gary were having a nice chat.

"So why did you become a Pokémon researcher?" Kira asked him.

"What are Pokémon?" Gary asked.

"Oh that's right the realities have switched" Kira thought to herself.

"On nothing…so what do you do?" Kira asked.

"I'm working with my grandfather to study different species of animals. Right now I'm learning about the Great White Shark" Gary answered.

"Coolies, I'm pretty much a student at High School" Kira told him.

"You seem like a nice girl, I think we can become great friends" Gary said.

"Or hopefully even more" Kira thought.

Back to the gang, we have arrived at a very large rock with a large entrance. When we went inside it seemed to be some kind of port for a ship. We saw the letter R everywhere and even another two letters SK.

"Sk? Does the stupid killer think he is stupid?" Tanner said laughing.

"I don't think so" Dawn replied.

Misty told her Pokémon to dive until we got to the land part since the grunts might see us. We all took a deep breath as we travelled underwater. Once we landed on the port we saw some Team Rocket grunts on the side of a mountain of crates. The group was wondering how Team Rocket got here and how Pokémon got here too. The realities have switched so there was no possible way for them to be here. Tanner and I have fought a grunt before at the beginning of this time switch journey. The group hid behind the crates and slowly made our way towards the next door. When the grunts weren't looking we ran into the hideout.

The first part of the hideout is mini rooms each with a special computer that asks a question and if you get it right it will tell you a number from the password. It was kind of like a game. The last computer will ask for the password and if you get it wrong, the alarm will go off. I read all this off a poster next to the first computer.

'Ok we know what to do now let's get this game underway" Ash said determined.

Q1. What is the name of the giant extinct shark?

Megalodon

Mega Shark

Charstic Shark

"I know this one, it's A" I told the group.

"Are you sure?" May asked me.

"Yeah I have watched many movies about the extinct shark Megalodon" I replied.

Brock was on the computer so he put in A and we were correct. The first number of the password was 7. We went into the next room. The rooms weren't big or too small but we just managed to fit ourselves in there. The next question was a little tougher.

Q2. Where in the world is Bavale City?

Sinnoh Region

Neon Region

Avalto Region

"I'm not sure about this one since I have never travelled any of these regions" I told everyone.

"Well we know that it isn't Sinnoh since I have played Diamond version so it is out of B or C" Danny said.

"Diamond version?" Misty wondered.

"Uh…never mind" Danny replied.

"I think I know this one, I have heard of this city, it is pretty popular with rock Pokémon and I believe it is in the Avalto Region" Brock said.

Misty hesitated then clicked C. We were correct; we all let off a sigh of relief. After answering another 4 questions and getting them all right we were getting nervous since each question is getting harder and harder. This question was confusing:

Q7. How do you create ONE Pokémon egg with four Pokémon?

They all mate

Only two mate

All four are different types

"What the heck?" Misty yelled.

"What kind of question is this?' Tanner roared with anger.

"Well let's see, all of them can't mate because you will end up with more than one Pokémon. If they are all different types none of them will mate so it has t be B" Ash said.

"Well ok" Brock replied as he clicked B.

We were incorrect, it says you needed to use all four Pokémon to mate so the answer was A. We were rather confused. If they all mated wouldn't there be more than one egg. We didn't get it but we got it wrong. We went into the next room and this computer said something different…it asked for the password. Misty typed in the first 6 numbers we got 738364. The gang struggled to think of the last number since if we got it wrong we would have to deal with the whole of Team Rocket. We tried to think but we were nervous into putting which number. I looked at it closely and then checked my mobile phone. I noticed that the numbers spelt something and the Stupid Killer always talked about revenge. I had a look at the phone and saw that each number spelt revenge and the only letter left was the e so the last number must be #3. I told the gang and Misty put in number 3. Then she slowly went to press enter. When Misty did we all had our eyes shut tightly. We all slowly opened our eyes and saw we were correct.

"Yeah!!!" we all cheered.

The door opened and we went through into the next section of the hideout. We looked around and saw that there were huge boulders all in a certain order. It seemed our next challenge was to figure where to place the boulders so we could get into the next room.

**This is going to be interesting since we have all these challenges to do. The security is pretty high, can we make it through it all. I will update soon.**


	25. Stupid Killer's Stupid Weapon

**No reviews? Doesn't matter people can be busy. What kind of diabolical weapon could the Stupid Killer come up with? Let's go and find him, after we have done another puzzle and fought some Team Rocket grunts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"I'm so sick of these puzzles, it feels like my brain is frying" May said while scratching her head.

"It is funny what type of security they have, I haven't seen one Team Rocket grunt since the port" Misty told us.

Brock sent out his rock Pokémon Sudowoodo and told it to use strength on the boulders he decides to push. We all looked closely and saw that if we pushed the one on the right forward than we can push the one on the left to the side so we could walk through. Sudowoodo did just that and we cleared our first path. But then we saw a grunt and he saw us. He immediately sent out a Pokémon which was a Zubat. Ash's Pikachu took care of it with a thunderbolt. The grunt fled. The next boulder puzzle was three boulders; we closely looked at it and saw that if we moved the left one and the right one forward then the middle one to the side we can clear the way. Sudowoodo did that too and it worked. Another grunt was there waiting for us and this time Misty wanted to take him on. This grunt had two Pokémon, a Koffing and a Grimer. Misty's Dewgong used aura beam and ice beam which froze the two Pokémon. This grunt fled as well. This boulder puzzle wasn't really hard but it took a while. We had to move a boulder through a whole maze of rocks to get to a big button on the ground which opened the door to get out of here. Once Sudowoodo accomplished that, he was puffed out. Brock withdrew him and thanked him. Once we exited the boulder area, two grunts were waiting for us and challenged us to a double battle. May and I decided to do this one. I sent out my Charizard and May sent out her Blaziken.

"You can't defeat us we are the ultimate fighting team" I told the grunts.

They sent out an Umbreon and an Espeon. Charizard used flamethrower while Blaziken struck with a sky uppercut. Espeon used psychic to stop Blaziken while Umbreon used faint attack. Umbreon hit Charizard but luckily didn't do too much damage. Charizard then used fire spin to surround the two enemy Pokémon then Blaziken went through the flames and used blaze kick which knocked out Espeon and a dragon rage attack hit Umbreon from my Charizard. May and I won the battle. The two grunts told us that they were going to tell Giovanni.

"Could Giovanni be here?" Tanner wondered.

"He is pretty tough we better be careful" Danny said.

"I versed him in my gameboy game before" Tanner told Danny and me.

"Was he hard?' Danny asked.

"Nah because he had rock Pokémon he was pretty easy" Tanner answered.

"Guys I think we are close to the Stupid Killer" Jonathan told us looking at a door with an R and a big SK on it.

"Ok let's go" Ash said.

But before we could walk through Jesse, James and Meowth blocked the way.

"Where do you twerps think you're going?" Jesse asked.

"We are going to go get this thing that we need and we don't need you three bothering us again" Dawn told them.

"Oh but we are the ones who found the killer and we sent him to Giovanni and we created this hideout as our main base. The killer even thought up of a weapon design that could help us control the world" James said.

"Haha I highly doubt that, that killer doesn't have a brain" Tanner teased.

"You will pay for insulting our Vice President, Go Loudred" Jesse called out.

"I chose you Cacturne" James shouted.

"Wow their Pokémon are stronger than before" Brock commented.

Tanner and Dawn sent out their Pokémon. Dawn's Piplup used Ice beam on Cacturne, but Cacturne dodged and used needle arm which did massive effect and beat Piplup in one shot.

"Piplup no!" Dawn cried.

"How dare you hurt my girlfriend's Pokémon, Torterra use solar beam" Tanner yelled.

The Solar beam missed Jesse's Loudred and Loudred used hyper beam which did some damage. Danny decided to help out and use Lucario. Lucario used focus punch on Loudred. Loudred was sent flying. Cacturne used dark pulse which also sent Lucario backwards. Jonathan wanted a piece of action so badly. Loudred got back up and used uproar which made our ears hurt. Brock sent out Sudowoodo and told it to use mimic. Sudowoodo also used uproar which affected Cacturne but not Loudred due to its ability. Torterra then used solar beam again on Cacturne. The attack knocked Cacturne out. Loudred copped the same fate by Danny's Lucario's aura sphere attack. We beat them. Ash finished the job by telling Pikachu to use thunder to send them blasting off again.

"They were more annoying than usual" May said.

We went through the door. Right in front of us was the Stupid Killer, Giovanni and some kind of machine.

"Finally you have all come" the Stupid Killer said.

"Yeah, you tricked us with that fake Ananament Gem but we are here to get the real one" I told him.

"Sorry no can do that gem is powering my weapon of mass destruction" The Stupid Killer replied.

"You mean the one my Team made but you found" Giovanni reminded him.

"Yes, whatever" The Stupid Killer replied.

"Hey, do you admit yourself as dumb because you have the letters SK everywhere?" Tanner asked.

"WHY YOU, I'M NOT DUMB!!! SK STANDS FOR SUPER KILLER" The stupid Killer yelled back.

We all laughed. Super Killer was really ridiculous. Even Giovanni started to laugh. The Killer took out his knife and stabbed Giovanni for laughing. We all stayed quite now.

"You just killed Giovanni" Ash cried.

"Yes now I'm the leader Team Rocket. Do you kids see this machine before you? This is my ultimate weapon. It can transfer the intelligence of one being to another. I will use this weapon to become the most intelligent killer the universe has ever known" the Stupid Killer told us.

"That's pure evil" Dawn replied.

"You can't really call it a weapon if it doesn't destroy anything so it's pretty idiotic of you" Danny said.

"Anyway how did you get Pokémon from our world to come here and stuff?" I asked him.

"I used the same portal that got me here to transfer the Pokémon here too. I told Team Rocket about it and they agreed to help me create whatever I want. On the shore of Lilycove City, I found this gem buried in the sand. It looked like a mystical thing so I asked Giovanni to check its energy readings and it was pretty high. Just powerful enough to power up this machine." The Stupid Killer explained.

"Well that kind of makes sense" Jonathan replied.

The Stupid Killer then got his knife out again.

"It's time for me to gain more brains" The Killer said.

"He doesn't have any at the moment" Tanner whispered to me.

All the doors locked. The Killer managed to get to Misty and had the knife at her throat. He slowly took her to the machine and put a helmet on her that was connected to it. The Killer put on the other helmet and pressed a button which switched the brains of Misty to the Killer.

"Misty no!!" We all cried.

Kira and Gary…

Kira had a shock feeling inside her and flinched.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked.

"I have a feeling that something terrible has happened to Misty" Kira replied.

**Misty has become a brainless bum. I know I have been using the word 'stupid' too often so I will try and stop using it so much. What will the Killer do with this kind of intelligence? I will update soon. **


	26. The End of Team Rocket

**Kira has a six sense for Misty. Can we defeat a killer who will be getting smarter every second? It is time to take out Team Rocket while fighting the Smart Killer. I will not refer the stupid killer as stupid for a while.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Excellent, my machine works perfectly. I feel smarter already muhahaha" the Killer said.

"Daah do stu daaaaaaaaaa" Misty kept blabbering.

"Poor Misty…HOW COULD YOU" May yelled at the killer.

The Killer then grabbed a remote from his pocket and put his finger on the button.

"Now my intelligence will go to full strength and nothing will be able to stop me. This machine will now steal the rains of every hum=man of this world and I shall rule everything." The Killer told us.

"Don't do it, the world is more at stake then you think" I said to the Killer.

"Shut up, now let's begin the process" the Killer replied as he put a helmet on his head that was connected to the machine.

We tried to stop him but he quickly pressed the button and the roof opened above us. Then a huge beam came out of the machine which went up into the atmosphere. Outside thousands of beams were shooting everywhere, hitting every human in the world. When the beams hit we saw energy balls flow through the beam and straight into the helmet that the Killer was wearing. The Killer shook violently; the process went for some time. After it was over the machine shut down and the Killer took off the helmet. He was still shaken up but managed to calm down after a few seconds.

"I…I don't feel any different" the Killer said.

Then the Killer started to feel strange. We saw his head grow larger and larger by the second. It almost looked like a balloon. It soon stopped growing; it was rather large with veins sticking out. The Killer started to levitate himself and created an electric energy ball with his bare hands.

"I have never felt so smart and powerful before" The Killer shouted.

"Wow intelligence is power" Tanner figured out.

"With this strength I don't even need Team Rocket" the Killer told us.

He started to throw energy balls all over the place. He told us that the whole Team Rocket organization was in this hideout and that he could kill them all.

"Stop it, you have to stop killing people it's not right" Dawn plead to the killer.

He ignored the plea completely and kept shooting energy balls everywhere. Team Rocket grunts fled for their lives but many of them were killed. We had to find a way to stop the Killer. He then used his new powers to grab the third Ananament Gem and hold it in his hands. This was going to be tougher than we thought. The Killer continued his rampage by using energy shocks as well. We had to get out of there since the hideout was collapsing. We ran out of the main room and into the boulder challenge room. Team Rocket grunts tried to use their Pokémon to defeat the Killer but none prevailed. We then remembered Misty was too dumb to know what to do so we quickly went back and grabbed her. Brock carried Misty on his back.

"Cereal? Daaa haa maa kaa" Misty kept saying.

"We better find a way to get her brain back" Danny said.

"It seems the Killer wants to get rid of Team Rocket first before he comes after us" Jonathan told us.

"Yeah but we can't run away since we need to get the third gem and by the way how much time d we have Dawn?" Tanner asked.

"We only have 30 minutes left" Dawn cried.

"Jeez that's not a lot of time" I replied.

We managed to get to the questioning rooms. Team Rocket even used Ak guns and missile launchers but the Killer put a shield around himself and kept attacking.

"Team Rocket has become even more powerful when the realities switched than when it was normal" Ash said.

"But even with weapons from our world and even with Pokémon they are still no match for the Killer, imagine how strong the one behind all this is" I replied.

We arrived at the port and we grabbed Misty's poke balls and sent her water Pokémon out. We watched Team Rocket flee in boats in the port. We jumped on Misty's water Pokémon and they took us to Lillycove City east coast. Just behind us the Killer was floating towards us while taking out Team Rocket grunts. He even when up to some with his knife and stabbed them. The Killer also created a new attack, electric knives that he threw at people. Most grunts didn't make it while others escaped and now only our group was in sight of the Killer. He shot out many of his attacks at us.

_Kira and Gary…_

"Why are we running again?" Gary asked.

"I can feel that something bad happened to Misty which means my friends are in danger and I will not let them die" Kira answered.

Kira and Gary have just passed the centre of the city. It wouldn't be long before they reached the east shore of Lillycove City. Kira was really worried about her friends.

_The rest of the gang…_

"This guy is crazy" Tanner yelled.

We finally reached shore. Brock withdrew all of Misty's Pokémon then we tried to run for our lives. The Killer than flew in front of us.

"You won't escape, you meddling kids put me through so much crap. First at Hawaii, then Miramax and almost today but my luck succeeded at last. My revenge will happen and I will use the Ananament Gem to kill you all. The time has come goodbye" The Killer told us as he sent his energy waves through the gem and shot it from the gem.

The beam was coming right for us.

"Grr Team Rocket has been defeated and now us" Brock said as we closed our eyes.

**The end of Team Rocket has happened. Will we be next? What can stop the ultimate power of the Killer? I will update soon.**


	27. Ananament Gem 3

**Will the Smart Killer succeed? Can Kira make it in time to rescue the gang? How the heck can we reverse the effects of the Smart Killer's weapon?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

The smart Killer's beam was shot and headed right towards us. We thought it was the end until…

"Evee was double edge" someone yelled.

An Evee hit us out of the way of the beam. We looked up to see who saved us.

"Kira!?" we all said in unison.

"Hey guys, do you like my new Evee?" Kira asked while standing on a sand hill.

Gary was next to her looking quite confused. We were speechless but the Killer was furious. He kept shouting at Kira telling her he was so close to having his revenge but she stopped him. The Killer was so angry that he floated around with anger and smashed into a pole:

"Red light" he said.

He smashed into another pole.

"Red light again"

The Killer was now pretty dizzy. He hurting himself made our group giggle. The smartest bean in the Universe still does stupid things.

"I guess it is true, anger blinds you" I told the gang.

Then I noticed something. May wasn't anywhere in sight. The Killer was conscious of what he was doing again.

"That's it I'm tired of messing around" The Killer cried.

The Killer held the gem up again and drove his energy into the gem. Then we heard May yell Charanabo. We were all pretty shocked, even Kira and Danny were surprised. May managed to grab the gem and something from his pocket. I then ran up and caught her. May blushed; I put her down noticing my face was turning red too. May then pressed a button on a remote she took from the Killer's pocket. Then the Killer began to cry in pain as a huge beam came out of his eyes and mouth. The beam hit the atmosphere and spread into many beams, it seemed that the intelligence was going back to the original person's mind. It wasn't long before the Killer was stupid again.

"Damn you, how could I be outsmarted by a dipshit" the Stupid Killer shouted as he fainted.

"Hehe it seems he has been cooked" Tanner said.

"Um…Tanner that doesn't make any sense" I told him.

"Oh…"Tanner replied.

"Well I think he has caused enough trouble, what do you think we should do with him?" Brock asked.

"Hold on Brock, I need t know some things" Danny replied.

"May, how did you know?" Danny asked.

"Well you see…"

_Flashback_

"…_I saw that there was a remote popped out of his pocket. I kind of figured that if it made him smart it could make him de-smart again. I originally was just planning to get the remote but since he was holding the Ananament Gem, I took the opportunity to grab it too. So I snuck behind him while he was talking and looking at the others of the group. I climbed up the sand hill and jumped" May explained._

_Flashback end_

"So that's how I did it" May said.

"Wow the dumb girl outsmarts the most intelligent guy in the Universe, how ironic and…disturbing" Kira commented.

"Hey I'm not dumb" May shot back sticking put her tongue.

"You have to admit Kira she saved our lives" I told her.

"I guess you are right" Kira replied.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaa" Misty screamed.

A beam hit her in the head and she slowly was her old self again.

"Hey, what's going on?" Misty asked.

Kira and Danny hugged Misty, they were so happy she was back. Ash went up to her and gave her a kiss. Dawn explained to Misty what happened. Misty looked at the weakened Killer with fire in her eyes. She grabbed him and made him stand up.

"How could you do something so evil?" Misty asked.

Tanner then came up to him after taking the remote out of May's hand. He grabbed the Stupid Killer and put him next to a Slowpoke lying on a rock near the beach.

"What are you doing, you don't know how it works" The Stupid Killer pleads.

'You think I'm an idiot do you? Well let's see you having this brain instead of yours. You want intelligence your about to get…uh…opposite of that" Tanner told him.

"I think the Killer has a point Tanner, why don't you let go of the remote and we will take care of him" We tried to tell Tanner.

"At this point I don't care" Tanner replied as he pressed the button.

The Killer's brain took the brain of the Slowpoke. After the process was complete the Stupid Killer began to act like a Slowpoke and just lied in the sun on a rock.

"I think we won't be seeing him again" Ash said.

"Guys we only have 15 minutes before the time circle disappears" Dawn warned us.

"Kira told me where you guys need to go, don't worry it's only 15 minutes away from hear if we walk" Gary told us.

"Awesome" we all cheered.

We all began to walk towards the time circle. On the way everyone congratulated May for getting the third Ananament Gem. Well almost everyone, Kira and Danny were happy we got the gem but for May to get it was a disgrace to them. I on the other hand was kissing May and lifting her in the air and twirling around. Something then hit Dawn's mind.

"Wait Kira, how did you get the Evee and how did you know we were in danger?" Dawn asked.

"Ok I will tell you what happened…"

_Flashback_

"…_Gary and I were walking through Lillycove and having a nice conversation. I even told him that he looked cute but I was pretty nervous most of the time. Not long after you guys left, I saw an Evee in an alley we were passing. It was pretty frightened and I found it hard to come to me. Gary had no idea what it was so I explained to him. Although he was still a little confused he decided to help out. Evee soon was calm around me and I healed it with some potion I had in my bag. I still wasn't sure how it got to this world since the realities switched but I took care of it and we grew to become friends very quickly, in a matter of minutes actually. Then I felt a strange shock inside me that something happened to Misty. Gary and I ran towards the beach and that's where we found you guys and the Killer with the big head" Kira explained._

_Flashback end_

"Yeah about Evee, Team Rocket and the Stupid Killer found a portal and took Pokémon from Our World. Maybe that's how it got here" I told Kira.

"Hmmm it could be the reason or it could have found another portal since the dimension walls are collapsing" Kira suggested.

"That's more of a probable theory" I replied.

Kira picked up her Evee that was walking behind us and gave it a hug. Then she returned it into her poke ball.

"Looks like you are the only one left Jonathan" I told him.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe it" Jonathan whined.

"Ok I have no idea what you guys are talking about but we are here" Gary said.

We looked around and saw the time circle with 5 seconds to spare. Gary watched us as Brock looked at the tablet and put in the next time. Kira was very sad leaving Gary behind but she was sure she would see him again someday. Once the time was put in we materialized and were on our way to our next time period. But at that moment one dimension wall broke and the collapsing began.

**The Stupid Killer has been beaten. But the walls are giving weigh. Can we go and find the final Ananament Gem in time? I will update soon.**


	28. Future Times

**We are up to getting our fourth and last Ananament Gem. Once we have all four we can get the Eraxcus Relic which stop the collision. But we are I the future times, did we really succeed or did we fail in the attempt to save both worlds from certain destruction?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We appeared in another time. We looked around and noticed we were in a city, but it was a lot more futuristic than our time. There were hover cars and even robots.

"I think we are in the future in our world" Tanner guessed looking at our surroundings.

The gang noticed that we didn't look like anime anymore. We went up to a person with a robot by his side.

"Excuse me sir, where are we?" I asked

"You are on Earth 2" the man said.

"Hey you look like that guy named Fry from Futurama" Danny said.

"Yeah my name is Fry and this is my friend Bender" Fry answered.

"Haha you are a funny looking robot" Jonathan told him.

"Bite my shiny metal ass" Bender shot back.

Both of them walked away. We were so confused since if this was Earth 2 what happened to the first one. We asked another woman and she said we were in the year 3000. After asking a couple of more people we found out that the first Earth was destroyed and only few humans survived by escaping in specially developed ship for long travel. The humans got this planet and renamed it to Earth 2. We all looked sad.

"We must have failed all those lives" I said softly.

"Don't worry; at least we know what kind of future we will have. Maybe we can find out where we screwed up and fix it" Ash replied.

"You're right Ash, now let's go get the fourth Ananament Gem" Misty told him.

"I guess we should think about the here and now rather than the past and future" Brock said.

The group searched around to see where the Ananament Gem was. We figured that this one would be the hardest to find. After searching many places in the city we decided to have a break. We used up two hours already looking for it. With only an hour left the gang got very nervous.

"Darn usually it is near us!" Kira screamed.

"I'm starting to get annoyed too" Misty said while biting her nails.

"Well we have to keep looking otherwise the walls will collapse, there is no time to get the orbs again now so we must hurry" May tried to encourage.

"Hey look a couple of trainers who look like they are cry babies" a boy teased.

"Misty looked at them:

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" Misty growled.

The boy backed off, another kid came to his aid.

"Hey do some of you want a double battle?" the boy asked.

"Yeah I'm up for it" Kira replied while she sent out her Evee.

"Me too" I said.

Kira and I have never had a battle together before so this would be interesting. May kept a close eye on Kira since she was a little jealous.

"Alright Charizard, show them what you got" I yelled as Charizard appeared.

"WHAT, these Pokémon are so rare to find, how did you get your hands on these?" one of the boys asked.

"I found one" I replied sweat dropping.

"Ok I chose you Dragoun" one boy yelled.

A rather small dragon which was red in colour and had a horn on his head emerged from the poke ball. It showed off its sharp teeth and let off a flamethrower. It must be a dragon/fire type. The other boy sent out his which was a water Pokémon that looked like a short fish with sharp teeth and rather large eyes. It looked kind of like a Piranha looking Pokémon.

"Ok Piranhadon show them what you got" the boy shouted.

"Dragoun and Piranhadon?" Kira and I said in unison.

"Well let's do our best Kira" I told her.

Kira nodded in reply. Charizard used fire spin to trap Piranhadon since it was a fish while Evee tried a double edge on Dragoun. Dragoun dodged and used slash. Piranhadon used water pulse to go through the fire spin and attacked Charizard with aqua jet. Kira and I had to find a way to work together properly. Dragoun went onto the offense again and was about to use giga impact which was pretty impressive for a first form Pokémon. The attack was heading straight for Evee but Charizard went in front and took the hit. It hit him straight in the chest.

'CHARIZARD" I cried.

Charizard was on the ground coughing. I thought that he was really injured but Charizard got up. It seems it had too much pride to be beaten by one attack. Charizard used dragon rage which made Dragoun jump then Charizard flew up and wacked it full force with its tail. Dragoun hit the ground and fainted. Then Evee used hyper beam on Piranhadon which beat him too.

"Alright" Kira and I cheered as we high fived each other.

The rest of the group clapped.

"Grr you all got lucky this time but we will face you again one day" one of the boys yelled as they ran off.

"Hehe I don't think we will be seeing them ever again" Tanner said.

"Hey Kira I didn't know Evee could use hyper beam, that's impressive" I complimented.

"Thanks" Kira replied.

May ran up to me and gave me a hug. After our little win we continued our search for the fourth Ananament Gem. We noticed two people running to somewhere, one was male, the other was female. We were so curious that we followed them, perhaps they knew something. Following the two people took us out of the city and into a cave next to it. Inside was a metal door. The two people went inside and we followed. Once the metal door closed we spied on the two sneaky people. It seemed we were in a secluded area filled with nothing but a large TV and a special kind of metal around the whole area as if it was protecting us from something. The area was fairly large and high. We were in a corner checking to see what they were doing. The man of the two caught us.

"Hey what are you kids doing here?" he asked.

"Well we followed you because he thought that you were doing something shifty" Tanner answered.

"It's a good thing you came" he told us.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

Suddenly we heard a huge explosion. Then the ground shook violently.

"What's happening?" we all cried.

"Judgment Day" the guy said to himself.

***gulp* It seems we failed in the future and now Judgment Day has come. What kind of devastation will occur and where the heck is the fourth Ananament Gem? With only 20 minutes to go can we make it out of there alive? I will update soon. **


	29. Judgment Day pt 1

**The Judgment Day battle begins. Just to letting everyone know I'm not plagiarizing Terminator LOL. Well maybe a little with the whole Judgment day thing. How can we find the gem in time if we have to battle some out of control robots? Also Dragoun and Piranhadon were two future discovered Pokémon on Earth 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or part of Terminator plot **

"Judgment Day!" Tanner cried.

"Yeah my girlfriend and I found out that every nuclear bomb created will hit Earth 2, wiping out almost the entire human race" the guy said.

"Ok we are in the right place at the wrong time" Danny replied.

"You got that right Danny, what do we do now?" I asked.

"Best to wait a bit so the radioactivity calms down otherwise it will be poisonous" the girl answered.

"Or we can go outside and mutate into Godzilla" Tanner said laughing.

Everyone sweat dropped. Tanner happy face turned into a nervous one.

"Hehe…get it…mutate from radioactivity" Tanner stuttered.

"Um…yeah Tanner, so anyway what are your names?" Dawn asked them.

"My name is John Corniel and she is my girlfriend Tina" John answered.

"This guy's name is a rip off of John Connor" Tanner whispered to Kira.

Kira giggled at the remark. We waited in the special room for about 10 minutes. Dawn told us that we only have 10 minutes left. The gang didn't think that we could make it to the time circle in time with the Ananament Gem with us. John suggested we should go out and check what happened. Once we went outside we saw the devastation that the many nuclear bombs caused. There was nothing left but crumbled buildings and blackness everywhere. All life, including nature itself was wiped out completely.

"If only we knew that Judgment Day was going to happen in a few minutes, we would of warned everyone" May said rather sadly.

The gang nodded, agreeing with May's saying. We had to get to the time circle and get out of here otherwise we will be stuck in the future. John and Tine agreed t go with us to where ever we were going then go off to find survivors. Doing that could take them months and with hardly any food or water they wouldn't be able to survive for long. We ran towards the time circle, but were stopped by an explosion from the sky. We looked above us and saw a giant flying machine coming down from the sky. Once it landed it was able to walk like a giant, mechanized human. It shot out lasers from its shoulders and rockets from its missiles.

"It's one of the army robots" Tina screamed.

"What are army robots?' Ash shouted.

"Earth 2 has one giant army to protect us from E.T" John replied.

The giant robot attacked again with its fists this time. When its fist hit the ground it caused huge cracks and dust flew everywhere. The dust blinded us for a few moments. We quickly rubbed our eyes and dodged the robots attacks. John then sent out his Pokémon:

"I chose you Fireark" John shouted.

Fireark was a red dragon-serpent type of creature that stood on four legs. John said that it was one of the three legendary Pokémon from this region. Fireark used a fire blast attack which already showed us that it was a fire type. Tina also sent out her Pokémon which was a big tiger looking creature who is made of ice and has thick, icy claws. It had green eyes which stared at the robot.

"Icygon use metal claw" Tina told her Pokémon.

Judging by Icygon is made of ice; it was obviously an ice type. Both attacks managed to beat the robot.

"Whoa those two Pokémon are so awesome" Misty commented.

"Why thank you, they are both legendary Pokémon of this region" Tina replied.

"Both!" we all said in unison.

"Yes, you see there are three legendary Pokémon Icygon, Zapper and Fireark. One is ice, one is electric and one is fire. They each kind of represent an element and they are extremely powerful. Tina and I have caught two of them and there is one more to be found which is Zapper. If we can use these three legendary Pokémon we might be able to beat the robots" John explained.

"So what exactly happened, what is cause of all this?" Brock asked.

"You see this all happened because of a powerful virus that corrupted the world's internet connection. It is called Sky net now and it controls everything. Robots, nuclear weapons, computers and almost anything else that is made from technology. It was said to be incorruptible but that was a false statement. A new virus spread all around the world, it caused the nuclear weapons to fire at all parts of the world and makes the robots deny every human demand and destroy our race." John answered.

"How do you know all this?" Ash asked.

"I managed to get my hands on a video while I was sneaking around Sky Net's main headquarters. I watched and the leader of the organization said into the video about everything I just told you and that the virus is too powerful to get rid of. Judgment Day was inevitable" John continued answering.

"So that means you have to destroy all the robots to survive, jeez" Tanner replied.

"Yeah but with the legendary Pokémon on our side we might have a chance" Tina said.

"You said something about army robots; do they have names and certain abilities?" Jonathan asked.

"You kids have a lot of questions but alright I will answer this last one. While I was searching the headquarters I came upon a list of each army robot and abilities." John said as he took out a list from his pocket.

"How convenient for us" Jonathan said looking surprised.

"Oh no we have no time to look we need to get to the time circle now" Kira yelled while in panic mode.

We ran towards the time circle. We only had 10 seconds left and we were almost there but all of a sudden another one of those giant machines attacked us. Fireark took care of it, but we were out of time. Dawn's watch beeped.

"Time's up guys" Dawn cried.

"Grr we are stuck in this time forever" Brock said.

We turned around too look at the place where the time circle lied then we saw something that surprised us all.

"What, the time circle is still there?" we all shouted.

**How can this be? Our time is up and the time circle is still there, what has happened in the present that is affecting the ruins of time's laws. I will update soon. **


	30. Judgment Day pt 2

**Why is the time circle still there? Does this mean we have more time to get the fourth Ananament Gem? Man against machines, who will win?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or part of Terminator or some robots that are in Terminator but some of them I do own **

"That's impossible, the guardian pacifically told us that we only had three hours and one life line which we used" Brock said.

"Well what do you think it means?' May asked.

"Something must have happened in the past that crewed up the laws of the Ruins of Time" I guessed.

"Guess the only thing left to do then is go and find the fourth Ananament Gem and hopefully the time circle will still be here" Tanner suggested.

"You are right, Tanner since even if we went back in time everyone will die anyway so might as well" Ash replied.

"Alright then it's settled we will search for the final gem then come back" Danny stated.

"Do you kids want to come with us, we are going to look for survivors" John offered.

"Yeah no worries" Dawn replied.

The gang followed John and Tina to find people who are still alive. John gave Jonathan the list of all the robots and abilities that they have. We all looked at it:

First Strikers-They are able to fly and walk. They look like large human robots and are built solid. They can shoot rockets from their fingers and lasers from its shoulders. It is one of the stronger robots from the army. In a war these guys will be the first to attack.

Meganoid Tanks- If the First Strikers fail these tank like robots will be sent out. Their legs are rollers and they have eyes to analyze their target. They have two mini guns as arms.

Terminators-These guys look like metal skeletons that have an extremely tough outer part. They act like soldiers and use a laser gun given to them. These robots are deployed along with the Meganoid Tanks after the First Strikers if they fail.

956 XR-This robot is pretty much a battle ship with a mind of its own. It is fairly large, able to fit in 10 humans easily. It has many laser cannons attacks from every part of its outer shell.

Repairers-These guys do not fight but repair a badly injured robot.

Ultimate-The most powerful robot in the army. It is about 30 meters in height and has a tough outer shell just like the Terminators. It can fly by using the jets on its back and has laser eyes. Super electrical attack when in contact with something. A powerful bomb is in its chest which is a last resort. The bomb is so strong that it can blow up half of the world like nothing.

"Oh my gosh, are we going to be fighting all these robots?" Kira asked.

"Yeah I know it sounds tough but we have to try" John answered.

"But this Ultimate Robot sounds unstoppable" Tanner cried.

John and Tina stayed quite because it seems that they also knew that it was going to be tough. We walked for hours and still we didn't find a thing. The food and water that we had in our backpacks are the things that are keeping us alive. After a few more hours we gave up for the day. We all agreed to sleep before we kept going so we get more energy. It was really dark too. When morning came we all woke up and continued on. There was nothing around us but dust, darkness and destroyed buildings. John then stopped and took something out of his pocket. It was a capsule; he pressed a button on it and threw it. There was a bit of a smoke show then right in front of us appeared two hover motorcycles. The group turned bright red.

"SO WE WALKED ALL THIS WAY FOR NOTHING" Tanner growled with veins in his eyes

"No I did the right thing since if we used it at the start we could run out of fuel and go in circle for months. I believe we have walked far enough and now we can use them" John said.

"Ok kids pick one and get on" Tine told us.

"But can we all fit?" Brock asked.

"Well if you sit all over the place and hold on tight you can fit" Tina answered.

We all jumped on one and rode away. The hover bike went pretty fast so it was hard to hold on but after a while we got used to it. Not too long after we took off, we could see figures. This got us all excited since they looked like people. When we got closer we did see that they were people. The whole gang cheered. When we got to them we heard a massive BANG!!!!!!

"Halt who are you?" a guy asked.

"I'm John Corniel and these are some of my friends, we are survivors of Judgment Day" John told him.

"Ok, more survivors. Better for us, here take this laser gun and go and fight" the guy said.

"Wait, what's going on?' I asked.

"The robots are going crazy and are trying to kill all humans, we only have 100 humans left and they are all out there fighting. Most of our Pokémon are dead and we are forced to use our own weapons." the guy replied.

The guy who looked like a General gave us a laser gun each and told us to get out there. We all entered the battle field and saw First Strikers everywhere. We also saw men being crashed and blown up.

"You realize this is the human races last battle" Ash told Misty.

"Yeah, I know but it is a low chance of victory" Misty said back.

First Strikers attacked us so we sent out our Pokémon. Kira's Eevee used hyper beam, Tanner's Torterra used leaf storm, Danny's Lucario used dragon breath and many of our other Pokémon attacked. John's Fireark used dragon rage and Tina's Icygon used blizzard. Our attacks seemed to do the trick. Most of the First Strikers were down and out. When a repairer tried to repair some of the First Strikers we destroyed them. Next came out the Meganoid Tanks and the Terminators. We used our laser guns to attack them but we had to dodge the Meganoid's mini guns. Only one bullet of the Meganoid gun can kill us. Dust flew everywhere, when the bullets hit some cars they blew up. Men were being shot everywhere making our human race numbers decrease even more. We tried desperately to shoot them all but they are pretty tough. The Terminator's red eyes stared at us. Jonathan fell to the ground after a huge explosion and a Terminator was about to kill him until the Terminator seemed to have an over load of an electric shock. It fell to the ground and out came:

"Zapper is here" Tina yelled.

"Zapper, the final legendary Pokémon for this region" Jonathan said.

Zapper attacked many of the robots alongside Icygon and Fireark. With these three Pokémon together they were pretty unstoppable. The robots were too overwhelming still and we were forced to retreat. We followed the remaining soldiers to some battle ships that are manually controlled. We withdrew our Pokémon and ran towards one. The whole gang managed to get inside and we took off. Once we were in space we looked at Earth 2 and saw nothing but brown. Then we saw some 956 XRs following us.

**Trust man not machines. We are being followed by more machines and how are we going to get to the Ananament Gem now? I will update soon. **


	31. Space Wars

**Uh oh, it seems the battle is not over yet. It might take us a while to get to the gem. We will fight a few more army robots and we even might encounter the Ultimate.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Ahh Captain John I think we are in trouble" I said.

John was driving the battleship; Tina was with us along with the rest of our gang. The remaining human survivors were in other battleships trying to flee or fight the army robots. Behind us flew many laser shots and missiles. We were already pretty far from Earth 2 and only after a few minutes. In fact it wasn't long before the planet was out of sight. We thought that we lost the 956 XRs but we were DEAD wrong. Suddenly an explosion came from the back of the battleship. The battleship itself wasn't too big, just enough to fit us all. So when it gets hit it will cause severe damage. When something hit us again Tanner cried:

"We're gonna die…we're gonna die quickly".

"Get a grip!" Kira yelled at Tanner.

"John is there any way we can escape from them?' I asked.

"Well I will try to drag them into an asteroid field and maybe they can crash" John replied.

"It's a risk but ok" I agreed.

John took us to an asteroid field nearby. We were dodging them all and keeping a close eye on the 956XRs. They are still right behind us. John decided to do something really dangerous and go through an asteroid. We looked behind us and saw a few of them explode. Going through the asteroid seemed to do the trick. Soon all the 956 XRs disappeared mysteriously. The group thought it was all over until another blast hit us. It was an ambush…or was it. We looked around and noticed a whole bunch of battleships from Earth 2 and 956XRs shooting at one another. We needed to help our fellow comrades.

"Our surroundings are the perfect place for us to shoot at a fair distance and somewhere where they can't see us" Danny suggested.

The asteroid field was massive. Everywhere you look you could see a planet and many stars. There was a mist like aura all over the field. Overall the whole place could be a hide and seek playground. Tina saw that we could hide on the side of an asteroid near the war going on in front of us. That way we could shoot and hide when we need to. John took us there and he shot at the 956 XRs from time to time. The machines had no idea where we were coming from and we managed to destroy a couple. The people in the battleships were a little nervous since too didn't know where or who is shooting at their enemies. Suddenly something shot at us, an XR discovered us. John immediately pumped up the engines and we flew at full speed. The XR continued its assault and it managed to hit one of the battleships engines. If it damaged one more, we would float in space forever so John landed the ship onto an asteroid. John gave us special masks to wear so we could breathe. We went out of the battleship, due to no gravity we bounced pretty much. We looked up and saw that only two battleships remain and over 25 XRs. The battleships have no chance; that is until an entire army of battleships appeared.

"I don't believe it; they prepared themselves for all this. The government gathered an entire army and left Earth 2 before Judgment day happened" John told us.

Now hundreds of battleships were in the area and in a matter of seconds, all the 956XRs were destroyed. We all cheered but soon our faces turned to a frown when a huge explosion happened right in front of us which took out more than half of the army. It was the powerful bomb of the Ultimate. It came up to the army and stood in front of it. It looked pretty tough. We thought it was best to hide from the Ultimate so he doesn't decide to kill us. We watched the action behind a rock. The army started to shoot at the Ultimate but it hardly affected it. Tina was an engineer and at that moment she told Jon that she could fix the ship with some tools. John opened up containment inside the ship and inside had the supplies to fix it. Tina was fixing away while the army was having a full on war with a robot they designed.

"These guys built this thing so won't they know its weaknesses?' Ash asked.

"That's the thing; they designed it to have NO weaknesses. It is an unstoppable machine" John answered.

We all gulped as the army was being blown up one by one.

"Uh Tina is there any way you can go faster?" Jonathan asked.

"Hold on I'm almost done" Tina replied as she was screwing the last part.

The Ultimate finished off the last battleship. Then it stared at us.

"Ok it's done" Tina screamed.

We all ran into the battleship, John quickly tried to start the engine but it would start. The Ultimate aimed its missile at us.

"Hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry, hurry" said May.

The engine finally started but the missile was shot and was heading right towards us. We achieved take off and managed to avoid certain death in a matter of seconds. The Ultimate then began to chase us. Tanner looked behind the battleship.

"Oh s**t" Tanner cried.

"Destroy all humans" the Ultimate said.

"Yeah well why don't you do something useful like tying my shoelaces" Tanner yelled at him.

…Everyone stared at him.

"What?" Tanner asked.

"Nothing, come on can this thing go any faster?" Misty asked.

"No but there may be a way to destroy him. There is a sun near this area and if we can get it to crash into it, the heat will definitely melt him" John replied.

Dawn was so happy that she kissed John on the cheek by accident.

"Oh ok I think we don't need to go further Dawn" Tanner said.

Tanner then went up to John and whispered to him;

"Touch her and I will kill you with my bare hands and rip your balls off".

John gulped as Tanner went beside Dawn. Dawn apologized and Tanner forgave her since it was a mistake. The Ultimate started to use its laser eyes to take us down. We had to go many directions so that we didn't hit it. In the distance we could see the sun and it was getting bigger by the second. The Ultimate tried all its attacks. Luckily for us John had some skill with the battleship. We finally got to the sun; we were entering its surface.

"Hey won't we burn to death?" I wondered.

"Nah, I put on the cooler. The ship can now withstand this heat for about three minutes" John said.

We now travelled the sun's surface with the Ultimate still behind us. Then the giant machine boosted up its jets and flew past us. It stopped and turned around to stop us. John turned the ship into another direction. We only had one minute left and it was starting to get hot in the ship. In front of us we saw explosions of flames and if we could get the Ultimate to get caught in one it's all over. The Ultimate was really close to our ship. John then saw that a mega flame was about to go off. He went as fast as the ship could go and it just past the explosion and the Ultimate got caught. It began to melt slowly into the sun.

"Alright, we did it" May cheered and tried to hug Kira.

"Back off May" she told her.

"Hmmm" May shot back.

We left the sun's surface. John had a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong John" I asked.

"The ship is broken" John replied.

**What!!! The ship is broken; does that mean we will be floating in space forever? I will update soon. **


	32. Critters

**Ok we are stuck in space and the ship is broken. How do we meet the Krites? I really like the Critters 1&2 so I'm going to dedicate this chapter to them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or Critters.**

Our ship was floating in the depths of space. All that could be seen was blackness. Due to the ship being broken there was no gravity in the there so we started to float;

"Ok isn't this magical" Tanner commented.

"Damn the artificial gravity won't work" John said desperately pressing buttons.

Suddenly the ship began to shake and we were moving forward as if we were being dragged in by something. Another ship was pulling us in but this one was massive. It was like a giant hotel kind of ship. Our ship was pulled into a port. We came out of ours and met up with some people.

"Hi I'm Captain Blackstar" the Captain introduced.

"Hey my name is John and these are some of my friends" John replied.

"Lucky for you that my group found you, come let me show you around" Captain Blackstar offered.

We walked through a door and looked around. The whole ship was made of metal; the pathway we were walking through had many entries in it. It also leads to many rooms. The Captain took us to the main room where there were the controls, many seats, a table, a couch and some three other people.

"Wow you guys have quite a ship" Tina complimented.

"Why thank you, we like to keep Mother all neat and ready" Captain Blackstar replied.

"Mother?" we all wondered.

"Yes that is the name of our ship" the Captain said.

"Ah yeah and that's Harold the couch, Tim the table and Greg the sofa" Tanner told him.

The gang began to laugh.

I am going to ignore your stupidity, I will now introduce you to my crew this is Galaxy" Captain Blackstar said pointing to a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and has a shiny face.

"This here is Meteor and over there at the controls is Nebula" Captain Blackstar introduced.

Meteor has a fair bulky body with brown hair and green eyes. Nebula is a female with black, silky hair, hazel eyes and an hourglass shaped body. An alarm began to ring:

"Captain, the Krites have escaped" Nebula screamed.

"Oh no, Meteor, Galaxy grab a net gun and capture them" Captain Blackstar ordered.

"Krites?" Kira wondered.

"Excuse me but what are Krites?" Danny asked.

All of a sudden a small, furry creature with sharp teeth appeared.

"So that's a Krite" Danny thought to himself.

The crew began to shoot at the Krite but it avoided it and ran off.

"Explain, right now" John yelled at him.

"Ok, well you see on Mother we have two Krites. They are parasites of the Universe that feed on living things. These two are the last of their kind. The rest of them were wiped out on the first Earth in the 1980s. We were supposed to take them to Supernova, a research planet where we could study these creatures. If we do we can get a reward for it so you see that is why we must capture them rather than kill them. We imprisoned them in a special cage but they escaped and running free. Watch out if I were you, they like meat" Captain Blackstar explained.

"Hold up, I thought all humans lived on Earth 2" Tina said.

"Well you thought wrong. The government managed to create special ships that could go really quickly through space. So many humans left Earth 2 and found other planets to live on. But only small quantities are on other planets. At most 200 humans" Captain Blackstar answered.

"That explains a lot" May said.

"Sir we should really find the Krites they might escape" Meteor told him.

"Ok, you kids and young adults stay here. We'll take care of this" Captain Blackstar said as him and his crew went to find the Krites.

"I don't care how much it wants to be researched it might kill us. Let's use our Pokémon to get rid of them" Ash suggested.

Kira wanted to try out her new Eevee so she sent him out. Jonathan still hasn't caught a Pokémon or so he thinks. Suddenly electricity appeared in front of us then Zapper stood there.

"Um isn't that the legendary Pokémon from Earth 2" Dawn said.

Zapper attacked with thunder. We all dodged.

"He is gonna damage the ship" John cried.

"But how did it get here?" May wondered.

"I know, Zapper must have seen us retreat and hid in our ship and then it went onto this one so this whole time it has been with us" Brock said.

Zapper continued its super powerful electrical attacks. Eevee used take down but Zapper took the hit which didn't seem to do much but leave Eevee paralyzed. It was Zapper's special ability called Static Electricity. I sent out my Charizard who used flame thrower. It missed the first time but the second time it hit. Zapper was burned. John summoned Fireark who used flame wheel. Zapper was on the ground. Jonathan took the chance and threw a poke ball. It shook a few times then Zapper came out ready for round 2. Fireark stricked again with fire blitz. All this fighting was causing damage to the ship. Captain Blackstar saw the action and immediately told us to stop. The fire blitz attack already hit and knocked down Zapper again and Jonathan tried again. It shook once again then stopped. Jonathan caught Zapper, his eyes shined. Jonathan was so happy that he caught his first Pokémon. We all congratulated him.

"Guys we need to find the Krites quickly" Captain Blackstar yelled.

Captain Blackstar had a telecommunication device in his hand.

"Sir I saw a Krite go into the Zero Gravity room" Galaxy said over the telecommunication device.

"Ok go in there and check it out" the Captain replied.

It was quiet for a few moments then Galaxy began to talk:

"Captain I don't see anyth…AHHH AHHH GAHH" Galaxy screamed as the device went quiet.

"Meteor go into the Zero Gravity room, Galaxy is in trouble" the Captain told him while sweating with fear.

Meteor went into the Zero Gravity room. It was a small white room that takes away all gravity. A Krite then appeared on top of him and bit him. Meteor cried in pain. He saw the arm of Galaxy in front of him. This made him even more frightened. The other Krite came from behind a corner and bit him in the face. Meteor tried to shout as loud as he could but the Krite's sharp teeth blocked his mouth. Meteor suffered a horrible fate. We all ran into the Zero Gravity room where we saw something very unpretty. Most of us felt sick but some of us felt really sad. Captain Blackstar was devastated.

"Screw the researchers my crew is dying, I'm going to kill them both now" the Captain growled.

He took out a laser gun from his pocket. Nebula was searching in the maintenance room, she heard running. She turned behind her and saw the Krites red eyes staring straight at her then:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She cried.

"No Nebula" Dawn said looking down.

"Enough, it is time to find these things and get them" Ash yelled.

We stood together so if one of us got attacked we would know. Tanner got separated from the group by walking backwards for a few moments and wasn't sure which way to go. He went into a room then a Krite popped out and bit his leg.

"Ahh, damn these Critters" Tanner shouted.

The gang noticed Tanner was gone and went to go look for him. Meanwhile Tanner managed to knock the Krite off. Next to him was a nitrogen capsule with a hose in it. When the Krite attacked Tanner grabbed the hose and stuck it in its mouth and opened the nitrogen capsule which froze it.

"Chill out…asshole" Tanner told it.

One Krite was down and one to go. The gang soon found Tanner who was struggling to walk. We decided to go back into the main room where the controls were.

"It is safer inside here" the Captain said.

Kira was really creeped out, especially when she saw red eyes staring at her from a vent in the wall. She hung onto Danny.

"Are you alright Kira?" Danny asked.

"Yeah I'm fine…a little scared though" Kira replied.

Captain Blackstar went onto the controls and began to press some stuff then a Krite popped out of the vent and attacked Captain Blackstar. It bit his stomach and started to rip into him. Brock grabbed the laser gun from his hand and shot it. The other Krite is dead.

"Finally our problem is solved" May said.

Captain Blackstar didn't make it and died. We were full of sorrow, they were a great team and all because of a little reward they died. Now we must continue our mission but we still weren't sure where the fourth Ananament Gem was. John took control of the ship and pressed the TV button. A giant plasma TV appeared and it seemed to be showing ads. Then something caught our eye of a crime show. In the background we saw a very familiar object. It was the fourth Ananament Gem.

"John where is this show placed at?' I asked.

"Ahh that is Crime busters they shoot their show on Planet X which is behind Jupiter in the Milky Way" John answered.

"Go there, that is where the object is" I said.

John changed course and we were on our way to the fourth Ananament Gem.

**Awesome we know where it is but how hard will it be to get there? I will update soon.**


	33. Planet X

**Planet X? What could possibly be there that could be dangerous. We will see soon. The gang will return to the same galaxy that Earth 1 used to be in. Where did we fail?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"I can't believe that we are going back to the old Milky Way" Danny said.

"Ahh Danny we were there not too long ago" Kira told him.

"Yeah but this is the future, we haven't been here in years" Danny replied.

Tanner dragged Captain Blackstar and put him in a closet.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked.

"Seeing this body next to me creeps me out and besides it will be a nice resting place for him because he is in Mother" Tanner answered.

"Um…o…k…I guess we should put the others somewhere too" I told Tanner.

"Alright, I will put them with Captain Blackstar" Tanner said.

"So John, how long till we get there?" May asked him.

"We should get there in an hour until then we should just kick back and relax" John answered.

"Well we don't get that too often now do we" Dawn said.

Tanner dragged the others into the closet. The gang had a remembrance time for the crew. They didn't deserve such a fate and neither all those people who died on Earth 1 and 2.

"Grr, we have to find out what we did wrong. We already know that we will get the four Ananament Gems and save the Universe from being destroyed since its still here but what happens after that." I wondered.

"Whoever plans to destroy our two worlds will unfortunately succeed if we don't find out what happened" Ash said.

"Hey, I have a question. The guardian said that our two worlds make up the Universe but there are many more planets. What did she mean?" May asked.

"Well May I think what the guardian meant was that the Universe was made of two dimensions, your worlds and our worlds" I replied.

John and Tina had no idea what e were talking about but they still listened.

"Hey Michael you said that you saw a black cloud or something the first time we went to the Universal Realm" Tanner said.

"Yeah I believe I have already told everyone that I have had some dreams about the black cloud too. I'm not sure what it is but it does have a face and I believe that it caused all of this. When we stopped the obliteration of the two worlds and were about to leave I saw it. It still remains a mystery to me but I really want to know what it is" I replied.

The crew was in the closet and most of us just chilled out for the ride. Dawn and Tanner were talking along with me and May. Brock started to hit on Tina;

"My love now is the time we should get married" Brock told her while holding her hands.

Misty and Kira grabbed his ear and threw him backwards. The gang began to laugh. It wasn't long before we passed Pluto, Neptune and Saturn. About an hour later we could see a tiny, grayish looking planet that looked more like a gigantic rock than a planet in the distance.

"Guys we have arrived" John said.

"Awesome" we replied.

John landed Mother onto the rocky planet. We put on special suits so we could breathe. We exited Mother and searched the planet together.

"That's one small step for man, one giant step for mankind" Tanner said.

"Um Tanner not now" Danny told him.

We couldn't see anything but rocky terrain.

"Where could the Ananament Gem be?" Brock wondered.

"There is nothing here" Kira yelled.

Suddenly a giant rock popped up and out came four unusually dressed men.

"Hello we are Xians inhabitants of Planet X" one guy said.

"Hi do you guys know where we could find the gem?" Ash asked.

"Yes we do have a rather large gem in our possession but you will have to do something for us to obtain it" the same guy told us.

"Ok tell us what we have to do" Dawn replied.

"A monster lives on our planet and terrorizes us. We have tried all weapons but we cannot kill him. We were wondering if you could help us get rid of it and in exchange we shall give you the gem" he said.

"Hey I thought a show was being broadcasted here" Danny whispered to John.

"It used to" John replied.

We then started to hear a stomping noise. The Xians seemed to retreat back underground. In front of us appeared a Cyclops like creature with a horn on its head. It started to stomp towards us. We sent out our Pokémon.

"Alright Zapper use your thunder attack" Jonathan yelled.

Zapper's thunder attack did some damage to the giant Cyclops. Tanner's Torterra used earthquake while Danny's Lucario jumped up and used focus blast. That attack managed to knock the Cyclops down. Charizard kept it down with wing attack. Eevee lend a hand and used another attack which was unexpected, energy ball. All these attacks combined managed to defeat the Cyclops creature. The Xians came out and thanked us.

"Thank you very much now our kind can live in peace. I never introduced myself I am the Controller of Planet X" the controller said.

"Would you like to explore our underground lair?" the controller asked.

"Yeah that would be cool; also can you give us the gem?" Kira asked.

"Yes of course, I will let you all explore on your own while I retrieve the gem" the controller answered.

The gang was quite surprised that they would let us run around by ourselves but we accepted what he said. We went into an elevator which took us underground. The Controller and his men took another one. Once we reached the lair we had a look around. Their technology is better than the stuff on Earth we have in the present but we surpassed them in the future. We went through any strong lighted pathways and checked out some rooms which had some funny looking TVs and weapons. We soon got into a room which had the Cyclops on the large screen in there. He seemed to have recovered. We looked at the buttons, out of curiosity Tina pressed an arrow that pointed west. The Cyclops started to move west.

"They were controlling the Cyclops the entire time, which means…' Tina said.

"That's right we have been trying to get rid of you. The gem posses enough energy to power up all our sources for many years. We need this energy to create powerful weapons, so we will be able to take over other planets" the Controller told us.

The Xians surrounded us and took out guns.

"Goodbye" the controller said.

They were just about to pull the trigger until a BANG was heard. Then out of nowhere came a Terminator. It blasted some of the Xians.

"I think we are in massive trouble" Brock said.

**Terminators? How did they get here? Well at least they will take care of the Xians for us but what happens after that? I will update soon.**


	34. Terminated

**Uh Terminators!! They saved our lives for the moment; we are going to need help. We know a certain someone who will be happy too. Do you know who it is?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Gah Terminators, let's get out of here!" May screamed.

The gang ran for their lives while the Xians were fighting the Terminators. The Xians used their weapons on the robots but it didn't affect them at all. The Terminators reigned supreme a they blasted the entire Xian race. We could hear explosions in almost every corner.

"How can there be so many?" I wondered.

"They couldn't have come with us otherwise we would of seen them" Brock said.

"Maybe they could have flown here" Dawn guessed.

"You're probably right" Brock replied.

"Hey guys where is Tanner?" Kira asked.

"He has an injured leg he can't run as fast as us" Danny cried panicky.

We were about to back and get him until he zoomed past us.

"RUUUN!!!" Tanner yelled.

"Jeez he runs fast with an injured leg, I guess it's because his life is at stake" Jonathan said.

A whole bunch of Terminators began rampaging towards us. We bolted for the exit. It wasn't long before we caught up to Tanner and found an elevator. We jumped in a pressed the up button. It took us all the way to the surface. On the surface you could see mini explosions from underground.

"Let's go to our ship it is the only way to get out of here" Ash said.

"Wait what about the gem" Misty told Ash.

"Grr, we have to come back after all the heat is gone" Ash replied.

"I don't think that can happen Ash" John said.

"Why?"Ash asked.

"Because Mother is running low on fuel, the next fuel station is much farther than Earth 2 so you see if we go we will be stuck in space" John said.

All our faces turned to sad and frustrated ones. The only thing that's left to do is to fight. Tina then remembered the controls for the Cyclops.

"Hey hold on, what if we make the Cyclops fight the Terminators. The Cyclops's sheer strength and size should be enough to buy us time to get the gem or whatever it is you are all looking for and skedaddle" Tina told us.

"Awesome, great thinking Tina. Ok a bunch of us will stay here and fight for a while just enough to give the other small group time to go to the controls. Once the Cyclops arrives to fight the bunch will meet the small group in the control room. Then one person will control Cyclops while the rest of us find the Ananament Gem. Once we find it we can all get out of here, go back to Earth 2 and then finito" Danny planned.

We called out to the Terminators as loud as we could. It wasn't long before all of them popped up. There were almost about 100 hundred of them. Ash, Danny and Tina all ran into an elevator and were on their way to the control room while the rest of us sent out our Pokémon. The Terminators began blasting their laser guns. We had to dodge many shots before we could call an attack. John's Fireark used an attack we have never heard of before.

"Fireark use Supernova" John yelled.

Fireark suddenly began to glow a reddish colour then he was surrounded by a super hot ball of lava. Fireark then blasted the mighty ball of flames which obliterated many of the Terminators but there were still heaps left. Ash, Danny and Tina had no troubles getting to the control room. Sparks flew everywhere through the damaged lair. Tina pressed a few buttons to get it working. But behind them was the Controller of the Xians. He pointed a gun at them.

"Even though you brought this teat to this planet which killed my race, I will not let the source of it all leave" he weakly said as he was about to pull the trigger something exploded behind him which ended his life.

"You know even though he has been trying to kill us, no one deserves to die" Ash said.

"Yeah…ok now I think I got it" Tine told Ash and Danny.

On the screen popped up the Cyclops, she pressed north and the monster started to head north. The small group was happy that they finally are able to control it. Tina led it to the Terminators. The bunch was struggling with the battle that is until the Cyclops came. It roared as it headed towards the robots. Our group ran into an elevator and went into the lair. We met up with the others. We decided to watch for a bit. Tina made the Cyclops attack with strong punches that crushed the robots. The Cyclops even had a laser attack which he could launch from his eye which was unknown to us until now. All the Terminators were destroyed then more of them came from space. Hundreds more, they seemed to be calling the entire army of them from Earth 2. They were blasting away at the Cyclops but it did little affect. The gang stopped wasting time and went to go look for the fourth Ananament Gem. We searched almost the entire lair but we didn't find anything, not even a clue onto where it is. Tanner tried to remember where the Xian said it was. He didn't say where exactly but a clue to where it was. Then it hit him, the Controller said it gave them energy.

"Hey guys I know where the gem is" Tanner shouted.

"Where Tanner?" we all asked.

"It is somewhere where the Xians get their energy supply; remember when the Controller said it will give them energy for many years

"Alright Tanner, great thinking dude" Kira said to him.

"Now where would the power station be? Maybe outside on the surface? Wait Tina can find out for us she is at the Control Room" John told us.

We ran to Tina and let her know what the situation is.

"Yeah I'm sure I can find the power station. I will just put the Cyclops fight on the side and open the map. Ok the power station is on the surface at the most Northern part of the planet and we are pretty close to that about a 30 minute run" Tina said.

"No worries, thanks Tina" John replied.

We all went up onto the surface. John said we should go back to the ship first to collect something. We followed him to Mother and inside it. John said he found some hover bikes on board and it will help us get to the power station faster. We rode the hover bikes out of Mother and onto the rocky terrain. In about 10 minutes we arrived at the power station. We looked around for it but it couldn't be seen. Then Tanner had a look in the generator and there it was, in all its glory, the fourth and final Ananament Gem.

**YES!!! We found it!! Man it was pretty far from the time circle I will tell you that. Now that we have found all four it is time to go back to the present but who said going back would be easy. I will update soon.**


	35. Ananament Gem 4

**ALRIGHT!!!! YESSSS!!!! YEAH!!! LOL sorry I couldn't resist. Well it seems we have almost completed our goal. Let's go back to the present and turn things back to normal. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Guys over here, I found it" Tanner shouted.

We all gathered into the generator. The Ananament Gem is attached to some big metal pins which connected to many wires. Danny went to go pull it out but it wouldn't move a budge. We all each had a go of pulling it out of its binding but it still wouldn't move. We all grabbed it together and pulled but still nothing.

"How are we supposed to get the gem when we can't even move it" Kira screamed of frustration.

"I'm with you" Misty said.

We even told our Pokémon to have a go and yet they can't remove it. Meanwhile Tina was still using the Cyclops to fight the Terminators. Then a mini screen popped up in front of her saying 'do you wish to open gem lockdown'. Tina clicked yes and the thing holding the gem was getting ready to let go.

"I swear if this thing doesn't come out I'm going to be very…angry" Tanner yelled as he punched the machine holding the gem.

The machine let go of the gem and everyone stared in amazement. Even Tanner was surprised.

"I'm a genius" Tanner said to himself.

Dawn took the gem and we all agreed that she got this one. Finally we got the fourth Ananament Gem. We all had a little moment and all together we sang:

"Woo hoo!!! We did it! We did it! Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, no eating here tonight. Woo."

"No eating here tonight. No, no eating here tonight we're on a diet!"Tanner continued by himself.

"…"

"Hehe" Tanner replied sweat dropping.

"Uh…yeah…ok let's go" I said.

We got back onto the hover bikes and rode back to the lair. We met up with Tina telling her that we can go now. Tina abandoned the controls and we left the lair. We travelled to Mother and put the bikes back. John almost instantly began take off. A whole bunch of Terminators who were still in working order began to jump onto Mother and try to damage it. They started to rip the exterior part of the ship so they could get inside. Once we achieved lift off the Terminators couldn't hold a grip and let go. We were pretty sure that we were safe, that is until we got multiple readings on the radar.

"We got hundreds of enemies heading our way" John cried.

"Cool…wait not cool, very not cool" Ash said.

"Does this ship have any weapons on it?" I asked.

"Well I believe I can find one somewhere…uh ha I found some missiles. Time to get rid of some machines" John said.

Due to so many enemies the missiles were shot randomly and with a little luck we could get rid of them. It seemed luck was on our side as it took out at least half of them. John shot many more rockets until we were out of ammo.

"There are still some left and we have no other weapons we are going to have to out run them" John said.

"How?" we asked.

"We will go near a black hole and hopefully we can get them sucked up, I know one near here" John told us.

"Oh yeah and what about us? Won't we get sucked in?" Kira wondered.

"We won't go too close but I'm sure Mother has enough power to sustain the black hole's gravity pull until all the robots behind us get sucked in" John told her.

"Ok if you say so" we agreed.

John changed course and headed towards a black hole with all the Terminators following us. We had to pass the asteroid field again. This wasn't exactly an advantage this time due to Mother being so big and the asteroids were pretty close to each other. Suddenly all the Terminators disappeared from the radar, in their place something huge was heading our way. The ship exploded at the back. Smoke poured out of the room which was hit.

"What the heck is that?" Dawn cried.

The thing went beside us and we couldn't believe who it was…the Ultimate.

"That's impossible, it was melted into the sun" Brock said.

"Well I guess they call it unstoppable for a reason" John told us.

"Well it is severely damaged at least. You can see it is melted in some parts" I said.

"Also it seems it took out the Terminators. Our only chance is to make sure it gets sucked into the black hole" Tina told us.

Ahead laid our chance of victory. We got close to it, just enough for us to last against the gravity pull. We could see many rocks and space junk being pulled in. The Ultimate was struggling to keep up. It managed to grab onto Mother. We all screamed in panic as we were slowly being pulled in along with the Ultimate.

"Gah, John you have to do something" May cried.

"Yeah we are all going to die" Misty screamed.

"Alright, boosters, full power" John shouted.

The rocket boosters shot pout flames which hit the Ultimate in the head. It burned its face which made it let go. The Ultimate was sucked in and forever he will float in space. We all cheered, we were going home.

"Alright now let's head to Earth 2 and get to the time circle…I just hope it's still there" I said to myself.

We were all crossing our fingers hoping that we had enough fuel to get back. Once again luck was on our side as we saw the planet right in front of us. John safely landed on the desert planet right near the time circle area. The gang looked around to see if it was still there.

"Haha, guys it still here" Kira yelled happily.

We all let off a sigh of relief. Brock got the tablet from his jacket pocket. He put in the time at the top. We all looked at John and Tina.

"Thank you so much for everything" we told them.

"No worries, visit us again sometime will you. We are going to go live on Planet Sirus which is millions of kilometers away from here but it is very habitable" John said.

"Ok we will, take care now" I replied.

With all four Ananament gems in our possession we were on our way back to the present where we will get the Eraxcus Relic and change everything back to normal.

**Ok we got all four and now all we have to do is to stop the collision. That shouldn't be to hard right?......................Right? I will update soon.**


	36. The Eraxus Relic

**I think I remember that the Eraxus Relic is in a chamber underground in a jungle somewhere. I guess we will find out sooner or later. I also checked out my old story and found out what the guardian's name was and I completely forgot so I'm going to be using it from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We arrived back at the Ruins of Time where the guardian is waiting.

"Oh you all made it, did you get the four Ananament Gems?" she asked.

"Yep right here" Jonathan replied as Kira, Danny, May and Dawn held up the gems.

"That's great news. Now I guess the only thing left to do is to get the Eraxus Relic and use the time circle once more" the guardian told us.

"That's right Sevana" May said.

Everyone looked at May in shock. The guardian's eyes were wide open.

"You remember my name?" Sevana replied.

"Yeah you told us that when we first started our journey. I thought it would be a bit more respectable that we call you by your name" May told her.

The whole gang decided to call the Guardian by her name. Suddenly the Ruins of Time seemed to be crumbling. Sevana started to tell us that the dimension walls have give weigh and are coming down. Sevana used her teleport technique to get us where we needed to go. We appeared in a deep and dark jungle of some sort. Looking at ourselves we were still in anime form. There was one place where we could take this form we were still in the Pokémon World but due to the reality switch we saw spiders and snakes rather than Ariados and Sevipers.

"Ok boys and girls this will be your last stop until we get to the Universal realm. I will not be able to stick around since I am facing a crisis in the realm, those creatures have returned so I have to get rid of them first" Sevana explained.

"Do you need some of our help?" I asked.

"No its ok I am sure I can manage until you are all done. Judging by the sky you guys have about an hour and a bit until the universe is gone so don't take too long, please" Sevana said.

"Just one more thing, wasn't the Universal Realm supposed to be called the Domain Realm?" May asked.

"Yes all the way back at the start of your first adventure but I changed the name to Universal Realm so let's keep it at that" Sevana answered.

Sevana then disappeared and we were on our own again.

"Ok I'm getting sick and tired of the guardian doing that" Tanner said.

"Why?" Dawn asked.

"Just leaving us here, I mean I know she has fighting to do but we have faced a lot worse than she ever did" Tanner replied.

"We can discuss that later, right now we have a relic to get" Jonathan told the gang as he started walking.

May and Dawn were pretty creeped out by the jungle's denseness and silence. A loud noise scared them two so much that they hugged each other really tightly. Tanner and I looked at the other guys in the group.

"Don't get any ideas" we warned them.

Danny, Ash, Jonathan and Brock all backed away. The girls just stared at us.

"I will never understand boys" Kira said.

We continued on our way. At last we reached a temple, we were pretty sure it is in there. The entrance was blocked with a stoned door. We tried to push it but had no luck.

"You know, there could be a side or secret entrance other than the front" Danny suggested.

"Yeah let's have a look" Jonathan agreed.

We tried to find a side entrance. Kira tried pressing bricks on the temple and one pushed in. Another entrance opened. She quickly called the others and they gathered around it.

"Well done Kira" I told her.

We entered the temple. It was pitch black inside, that is until a whole bunch of torches on the walls lit up. Our minds raced with the idea that this place was haunted. This place is kind of similar to the pyramid in Egypt that we were in. No signs of life anywhere. No traps set off…for now. We got to the end of a path and in front of us were some wooden planks and ladders were supposed to do down on. We slowly walked onto the wooden and planks and down the ladders. The wood wouldn't be able to hold much weight so we went one at a time. A switch automatically went down and our first trap was unleashed. A giant boulder above us was let loose. It crushed the wooden planks. We had to hurry before it crushed us and the planks we were on. We really freaking out, adrenaline went through our bodies with craze. Most of us got to the bottom but Ash is still up there. Ash had to hurry since the boulder is almost about to crush him. Ash had no choice but to jump off. We planned to catch him. Ash jumped and we caught him. The gang ran out of the way of the boulder. We walked onto another path and in a matter of minutes we got to the room which had the Eraxus Relic containment. We walked up to a wall which had an object and four gem carvings on it. Ash pressed a brick on the wall which opened up four stone brick containers. Above each had a gem carving so we put an Ananament Gem in each one. Soon the stone brick containers closed and were sucked into the wall. Then the wall opened above the gem carvings and there it was… the Eraxus Relic. It was a diamond shaped relic with an outer gold part and in the middle is a big ruby.

"At last we got it, now let's call Sevana and fix all this" Brock said.

We were all pretty excited. We heard a roar that made our spines shiver. A giant creature popped out of the wall and charged at us.

"Gah it looks like someone wants the relic more than us" Tanner cried.

"I won't let this thing ruin everything we worked so hard on" Kira screamed.

Kira sent out Eevee and Misty helped out with her Coralsola. Eevee used energy ball while Coralsola used pin missiles. The attacks didn't do much damage to it but it did knock it to the ground. Jonathan's Zapper came out of his poke ball ready for battle. Zapper used zap cannon which did some major damage. Followed by Eevee's hyper beam, the creature seemed to be completely beat. We all yelled the guardian's name. Sevana sensed this and appeared in front of us.

"Let's go" she said.

The guardian teleported us to the Ruins of Time where we will accomplish the last thing we have to do: Stop the Collision.

**We have the Eraxus Relic, now let's go and do something we couldn't do before. With a new team can we succeed this time? I will update soon.**


	37. Back at the Universal Realm

**We have returned to the Universal Realm. What kind of things will bother us this time? Probably those monsters again, damn I hate those things.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

We appeared in the Ruins of Time. We had to go back before the two worlds collided so around the time we came to Egypt. Sevana put in the time we had to go to then we all materialized into a warp. We arrived 1 hour before the two worlds came together. We could see it looked exactly the same as it did before we stopped the obliteration of them both. Kira, Danny and Jonathan had no idea what this place was so we explained it to them.

"Oh so this is where all of the bad stuff came from" Danny said.

"Well let's go stop it from ever happening" Kira told us with determination.

"I have a question though. Why are we going back only an hour before they collide? Why not further?" Jonathan asked the guardian.

"Well you see I don't want Kelli, Jessica and Storm to forget all they went through. Otherwise what happened before would have been in vain. You see I'm training all of you right now. I'm getting you all ready for the final battle with the one who is responsible for all this. If I didn't make you do all these tasks you wouldn't stand a chance against him or her. But now that you are capable of many skills I believe you can win" Sevana answered.

"Ok let's talk more about this later we are running out of time" Tanner cried.

We saw the two planets closing in on each other. Sevana decided to stick with us for a while. We were as far from it as we were the first time so we had to jump on many giant floating rocks and fight those monsters again. Some red ones popped out of nowhere and attacked. Kira and Misty punched them all. The boys backed away.

"Girl Power" they yelled in unison.

Ash had a go at throwing punches but it didn't turn out too well. He was knocked back:

"You shouldn't have done that" Tanner told him.

"Why, because you think I'm weak" Ash shot back.

"No because you are really, really dumb" Tanner replied.

Ash ignored his remark and told Pikachu to use thunderbolt. Jonathan's Zapper helped Pikachu out.

"Zapper use zap cannon" Jonathan told his powerful electric Pokémon.

Zapper didn't do that attack; instead he did another attack which was like a thunderbolt but red. Everyone was confused.

"That is the most powerful electrical attack ever, Ultra Thunderbolt. No Pokémon could ever achieve that" Sevana told us.

"Well apparently mine did and now I know it has this attack, we can beat anyone" Jonathan said with confidence.

The monsters were coming from every direction. Even though there were so many of them, they aren't tough at all. It is because of their multiple numbers that they are strong. Our Pokémon made short work of them especially when Charizard used flamethrower. Once no more emerged we withdrew our Pokémon and continued on. After a jumping fest we got to the place where the path divides into two. We could either chose to go to the Shadow Sector or the place where we throw the relic. Kira, Danny and Jonathan looked at the Shadow Sector way; it was dark purple that way. We also explained what the Shadow Sector was to the ones who don't know about it. We went onto the path that took us to the Gravitation Flow. Once we got to it Ah was the first to jump into it. Kira, Danny and Jonathan are shocked on what everyone was doing. They were jumping off the edge. They figured that the rest of the team wasn't that stupid so they jumped too. They travelled through the Gravitation Flow and onto the final area. This floating rock was humongous with the Lexus Sphere in the cylinder in the middle covered by the shield. We didn't need the sphere since we have the relic. Sevana grabbed the Eraxus Relic from us and held it up high.

"This relic shoots a beam which will create the barrier to stop the collision" Sevana told us.

The beam was just about to shoot until a monster attacked Sevana and knocked the relic out of her hand. The monster tried to bite her head off but Sevana used a beam of her own. It was a bright, shiny light.

"Hey guardian I didn't know you could do that" May said.

"Yeah I can create energy balls and rays with my energy. I am a guardian after all. The attack I just did is what I call White Shine Ray" Sevana replied.

More creatures popped out. They grabbed May and started to hurt her.

"Get…your…filthy…claws OFF MY GIRL" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I jumped on Charizard as he used dragon rage which knocked them all out.

I grabbed May's hand and lifted her up onto my Charizard. I gave her a hug.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you" May replied.

Charizard attacked from the sky with me and May on it. Jonathan was with his Zapper battling some bigger monsters. Kira and Misty worked together while Danny used his Lucario to take out some very familiar golems. Tanner and Dawn were riding on Torterra who used leaf storm to finish off the job. We finally defeated all the enemies that we encountered. We withdrew our Pokémon and waited anxiously for Sevana to shoot the beam. With only 15 minutes to go, we were about to make history. Suddenly we heard a creepy voice:

"Hahaha at last we meet face to face. I will not let you ruin my plans".

We weren't sure where it was coming from. The gang looked above us and all around but we didn't see anything. Then we turned around and saw a black cloud, the very same one I saw in my dream a while back. The gang stood still staring at it while Sevana was sweating bullets.

"No…it…can't…be him" Sevana said.

**At last we will come face to face on who is behind all of this, the collision and reality switch. What is this black cloud of death? I will update soon. **


	38. The Black Cloud

**I bet you are all excited to see who or what it is. The villain in this story is my favourite bad guy ever. I don't like the cartoon where he is from since it's really babyish but the bad guy rocks, so without further or do, meet…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the villain**

"What the heck is that?" Kira wondered.

The black cloud then showed its face. We all screamed. It weren't sure what it was but a black cloud with a face, exactly what I described to everyone.

"Hahaha, I love seeing fear in your faces" the cloud told us.

"Sevana do you know him?" I asked.

"Yes, his name is Hexxus the spirit of destruction. I could have never imagined he is the cause of all this. I thought he was defeated and trapped many years ago" Sevana answered.

"That's what you thought but thanks to humans, those wonderful creatures, they destroyed my prison tree twice and now I'm free to destroy everything, I have been watching you all for both the orbs and Ananament Gems" Hexxus said.

"Wait that's impossible we are back in time before the gems were collected" Tanner told him.

"Yes I know so I went into the Ruins of Time as well. Unlike in the movies two same beings cannot exist in the same time in one dimension so when I came here the other me was obliterated" Hexxus explained.

"Gah doesn't that mean that most of us are going to be obliterated soon if we don't stop the collision from ever happening" Ash cried.

"Yes you will be obliterated since the two will collide and then your old group will appear here, since you are in different dimensions it doesn't affect the other you but it will when they come here and we have about 10 minutes before that happens " Sevana explained.

"Ok I'm so confused so who cares" Misty yelled.

"So Hexxus what are you accomplishing by destroying both worlds?" Brock asked.

"Grr more questions, fine I will explain everything so you don't ask anymore. When I escaped my prison tree which is from your world anti anime kids, I wanted revenge on those fairies from Fern gully but then a small rip in that dimension sucked me up. I had no idea where I was, so I looked around. I soon found the shadow sector, the creatures there explained to me where I was. I wanted to return to Earth but the creatures told me that there is a barrier making sure two worlds don't collide with each other. The two worlds apparently make up the universe and it was my chance to destroy them both as my revenge. I soon became the creature's colonies leader and we built a lair of our own in the Shadow Sector and they began to worship and listen to everything I demanded. We soon created a weapon powerful enough to break the barrier and cause the two worlds so be obliterated. Unfortunately there was a guardian in our way and I made short work of her, a pretty easy opponent. Also unfortunate for me there was a sphere that could recreate the barrier just in case something happens to it. It couldn't be destroyed so I just but a super strong barrier around it and made sure the strongest of the creatures guarded it. The EMP bomb was the only thing powerful enough to break the barrier; it is the same bomb I used to cause the collision course. Then the guardian got some troops of her own and they have put holes in my plan which is most of you. You managed to stop the collision then the reality switch happened so I was still happy since the universe will be gone due to the dimension walls breaking. Now you have almost completed your goal to saving the universe but I will not let you, DIE!!!!" Hexxus shouted.

Hexxus began to try and crush us with his mighty fist. Sevana used White Shine Ray which sent him back. We had to battle Hexxus with all our might, we sent out all our Pokémon. All our Pokémon used an attack but he avoided them all. Jonathan's Zapper used Ultra Thunderbolt which managed to hit…but it didn't affect him much at all. Charizard is in the air using flamethrower.

"Little spray for pests" Hexxus said as he flicked Charizard into the ground.

"Hahaha mm lovely Sevana, you're so easily detached" Hexxus told her.

Hexxus grabbed her and began to pull her apart. Hexxus is pretty big; we are the size of his hands only. All our Pokémon attacked at once which made Hexxus drop Sevana. Hexxus laughed as he wacked all our Pokémon which made them unconscious. Then I noticed something:

"He is only…toying with us" I said.

"Yes you are all no match for me when I was watching you I expected a challenge but instead I'm having fun" Hexxus told us.

Sevana tried her energy balls but Hexxus blocked and it didn't affect him at all. Then he began to chase us. We had no choice but to leave the stop collision area and run. Hexxus began to smack the ground. He smashed the floating rocks and crumbled them. We were running out of breathe and we didn't have much time left. It is already obvious to us that we cannot beat Hexxus by force, we have to outsmart him and that's going to be tough since we are under pressure. Sevana used her teleport to take us back to the Lexus Sphere area. Hexxus soon realized where we have gone. The guardian got the Eraxus Relic ready and the beam is just about to set off until Hexxus hits her. Sevana dropped the relic and fell to the ground. Ash and his Pokémon gang sent out more of their Pokémon to stop the evil Hexxus but even they fell before him. The group were losing hope, is there any way to beat him?

**Yep its Hexxus from the movie Fern Gully, I don't like the cartoon (just letting you know) just the villain. If you want to see what he looks like go to youtube and type in Hexxus: Toxic Love, he sings that and it's pretty addictive. Can the group beat him or will we all get killed? The conclusion is near. I will update soon. **


	39. Death of a Hero

**One hero will die today, who will it be? We can't beat the evil Hexxus with raw power but what other way is there? The end of this horrific battle ends at the end of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

"Haha, do you honestly think that you can stop me from achieving my revenge?" Hexxus asked.

"Man, how can we beat this thing, I thought we were much stronger than this and were ready to face him but I guess I was wrong" I thought to myself.

Sevana slowly tried to get up. Tanner and Danny helped her up.

"Guys, I'm sorry I thought that we could win" Sevana told us.

"No need to be sorry Sevana we will win, we just have to believe that we can" Danny said.

We all stared at Hexxus, we watched him as he raised his fist. Tanner, Danny and Sevana jumped out of the way of his attack. There was not much we could do. All of our Pokémon were beaten and Hexxus seemed unstoppable. The worlds were getting very close to each other, in about 5 minutes they will collide and we had no idea how to stop it in only 5 minutes with Hexxus in the way. Almost the entire Universal Realm is shaking causing pieces of the floating rocks to fly everywhere. The realm itself changed colours. Hexxus began to attack again,

"This is getting dull" he told us.

He began swiping at the gang. Jonathan sent out his Zapper once again, Zapper is still damaged from the last battle but he had enough to energy to fight a little longer. Zapper used zap cannon which hit but it did hardly any damage to the black cloud of destruction. We were hoping that our Pokémon could a fight a little more just enough give Sevana enough time to use the Eraxus Relic. All our Pokémon attacked, while Sevana did her thing. The relic was building up the power. Even when Hexxus knocked our Pokémon down, they got back up and tried again.

"Why won't you just give up?" Hexxus asked.

"Because we are heroes and we won't let you destroy our worlds and families" May replied.

Hexxus noticed Sevana trying to create the barrier so he attacked her but Tanner's Torterra went in front of Sevana and took the hit. Torterra could no longer fight, let alone stand up. The guardian used her Sun Barrage which was multiple balls of super hot lava. They managed to send Hexxus backwards.

"Grrr I will kill you all" Hexxus shouted.

The guardian created a barrier around Hexxus with her last blast of energy. Hexxus started smash the barrier; he needed to escape to stop Sevana from ruining his plans.

"I'll tear this problem" Hexxus said as he managed to break the barrier.

It seemed that no matter what we did, we just couldn't get the time to blast the relics beam. Then something came to mind. I went up to the guardian:

"Hey Sevana is there any way that the relic's beam can defeat Hexxus?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it, it does have enough to power to stop him. What if we create the barrier and kill him at the same time. If we can get him into position, I can blast the beam at him which will send him between the worlds and a barrier will be created" Sevana answered.

"Awesome, I'll tell the others" I replied.

I got the group together and told them the plan while Sevana was fighting.

"Great idea, maybe we can beat him after all" Misty said.

"I can't wait to beat this thing" Tanner cheered.

"I hope that plan works" Kira replied keeping her fingers crossed.

We gave Sevana the thumbs up. Tanner didn't have any Pokémon left so Dawn gave him one of hers.

"Thank you sweet cheeks" Tanner told her in a James Bonds kind of way. Dawn blushed at the remark.

The time has come to end it all. Our Pokémon surrounded Hexxus.

"Another pathetic attempt to stop me hasn't it come to you yet that you can't win" Hexxus told us.

Dawn's Piplup used bubble beam, Tanner told Dawn's Ambipom to use swift. My Charizard used flamethrower while Danny's Lucario used aura sphere. Kira and Misty used their Pokémon to strike next. We were hoping that these attacks would move Hexxus to position and it is working. Hexxus is moving straight into our trap where the guardian, Sevana is holding the relic which is fully charged and ready to shoot. At least two minutes remaining before the worlds collide, we had to act fast.

"We are doing it guys" Jonathan cheered.

Jonathan and his Zapper were last to hit Hexxus. Ash and May used their Pokémon to hit Hexxus in the eyes. Even though it won't hurt him, it can irritate his vision. Hexxus was getting very annoyed and he is almost there. He had enough and moved out of the way of the attacks.

"Ahh" we all cried, sweating with fear.

"Hahaha so what were you trying to do?" Hexxus asked.

We all had our fists clenched and were shaking. Hexxus saw Sevana with the relic in her hand. He figured what we were trying to do.

"Hehe its time…for your demise and I know the first person I want to get rid of" Hexxus said.

He stared straight at Jonathan and his Zapper. Hexxus charged at them.

"Jonathan look out" we all yelled.

Hexxus swiped at him. Jonathan got hit, and was knocked over the edge of the floating rock.

"JONATHAN!!" we all shouted.

"No… guys we lost him" Sevana told us.

We were all angered of what Hexxus just did.

"What's happened to Jonathan?" Tanner asked.

"He is dead, the pressure of the fall would of crushed his rib cage so he wouldn't be able to breathe" the guardian answered.

"Ahh" we all replied.

"We have to stop him, before he does the same thing to us. Jonathan we will avenge you" I said.

Hexxus then stared at Kira. He put an evil grin on his face and charged at her. Hexxus almost got to her but a large energy ball hit him which sent him off course. Sevana gathered enough energy to create that energy ball. The gang told their Pokémon to use all the power they have in the final attack. All our Pokémon attacked again but this time we weren't going to let him escape. Our Pokémon managed to push Hexxus into position and Sevana put the relic in front of him.

"Payback time for all the suffering you have caused" the guardian told him.

Sevana shot the beam and it hit Hexxus.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" Hexxus cried as he was shot between the worlds.

**Is Hexxus defeated or will he come back for more? Jonathan one of the brave heroes is gone but he will always be remembered. The conclusion of our second adventure is in the next chapter. I will update soon.**


	40. Final Time

**The very last chapter, it's not over yet. I'm pretty sure our next journey will be soon. Now that we got rid of Hexxus what do we do? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon**

Hexxus is obliterated while the barrier began to recreate itself. The two worlds began to separate. We managed to stop the collision and just in time but we still had to get out of there before the other us came to the Universal Realm. We were all pretty injured, especially our Pokémon. We all stood up and gave a big cheer.

"We did it" we all shouted as we hugged our Pokémon.

"We couldn't have done it without you guys" Dawn told our Pokémon.

The Pokémon smiled as we withdrew them. Sevana slowly came towards us.

"Thank you all, you completed your mission and defeated Hexxus and made sure the reality switch never happened. I'm so proud of you all and I couldn't have done it without you. All we have left to do is to go back to the time circle, go to the present and send you all back home" Sevana told us.

"I can't believe we did it" Tanner said.

"Yeah, hehe give me a high five" Kira replied.

Tanner and Kira high fived each other. It was funny since during the journey they hardly talked to each other at all. We looked at our surroundings seeing how they are changing normal and the barrier is right in front of us.

"Wow considering all we have been through I actually enjoyed this adventure" Danny said.

"Me too" Misty agreed.

"Ok come on everyone it is time to leave" Sevana told us as she teleported us to the time circle.

"Hey there is one thing I don't understand and I know I keep asking but I never get an answer. Why don't you teleport us when there is limited time?" Tanner asked.

The guardian just smiled:

"It's all part of the training" Sevana answered.

"…" we all stared at Sevana.

"WHAT TRAINING?" Tanner replied.

Suddenly Sevana flinched; she moved her eyes from side to side as if she was looking for something or someone. She felt something…evil.

"I think it's time to say goodbye to your Pokémon friends because when we get to the Ruins of Time I'm taking you all back home straight away" Sevana panicked.

We were all confused, first she was all happy and then all of a sudden she is having an anxiety problem. The gang began to get worried. Is something wrong?

"Well I guess this is goodbye again" Brock said.

Kira and Danny were freaking out.

"WE DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MISTY" they cried.

Misty sweat dropped. Tanner had a very tough tie saying goodbye to Dawn, they shared one last kiss. May and I did the same thing. This is a very sad time for us.

"Let's also not forget Jonathan" Ash said.

We all gave a small prayer for him. Tanner and I let tears off. May and Dawn were crying heavily, maybe it wasn't right to tell our feelings towards the two girls since they were eventually going to be heartbroken since we had to leave them. The boys gave handshakes to each other.

"See ya later Ash" I said.

"Hope we see each other again soon" he replied.

"Time to go" Sevana told us.

Sevana put in the inscriptions and we materialized leaving the fixed up past and were on our way to the new present. When we arrived at the Ruins of Time, Sevana said she needed to do one more thing before she sent u back. This gave us enough time for a proper goodbye. Before we left the Ruins of Time was almost completely shattered but now it seemed like it wasn't even touched. We were standing on the time circle but before we could move something wrong began to happen. We were beginning to crystallize starting from our legs.

"Aah what's going on" Ash cried.

"I don't know but we are being frozen or something" I replied.

Everyone tried to escape but nothing worked. We all were panicking in fear. The crystallization got to our chest, onto our arms.

"Noo" I cried as we all became crystal statues.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Ohh what's happened? Why have we become crystals? All the questions you have will be answered in the Pokémon World/ Our World Crossover 3: Saviours. Most characters from the first story will be joining the gang in the third. I hope you have all enjoyed this adventure and I thank you mighty heroes once again for saving the worlds but it seems we have one more predicament to get out of. Also I will be making a movie novel kind of story for the crossover series but only by request. It will be short, about 10 chapters and it is based between the second and third crossover story. I will give you a hint on what it's about. Good luck in exploring each other's dreams and nightmares. A new villain will be introduced too for just that movie. It will be a while till the next crossover series comes out so rest up and gather your energy because we will go through the toughest obstacles and villains yet. Goodbye for now. **


End file.
